Photographe Moi
by September-15th
Summary: Bella et Edward se sont retrouvés mis à nus devant l'objectif, mais incapables de faire face à la réalité. Leur relation n'est qu'une photo floue. Mais le cliché s'éclaircit, les graves épreuves s'enchaînent, Bella et Edward se mettent à vivre.
1. Chapter 1 : Entretien surprise

_**ENTRETIEN SURPRISE**_

.

.

.

**PDV Bella**

J'avais rangé tous mes dossiers dans le grand placard et mis toutes les feuilles dont je ne savais pas quoi faire dans un tiroir de mon bureau. J'avais passé un coup d'aspirateur portatif sur la moquette de couleur sable, fait la poussière sur le bureau et les deux meubles de rangement en bois de hêtre et parfumé la pièce d'un extrait de lavande. J'avais redisposé toutes mes affaires sur l'imposant bureau, mis tous mes crayons à papier avec la mine en haut, et allumé ma jolie lampe de travail que j'avais reçue lors de mon arrivée dans l'entreprise. Je n'avais qu'un curriculum vitae posé près du pot à crayons. J'étais allée me servir un café au distributeur dans la salle de détente située en face de mon bureau, puis m'étais installée sur ma chaise, le dos droit, les mains à plat sur le bois lisse. C'était mon premier entretien d'embauche. Enfin non, pas le mien, c'était plutôt la première fois que je devais recruter quelqu'un. Nous avions reçu le curriculum vitae d'une jeune femme via une galerie d'art. Alice Cullen. Ce nom et ce visage me disaient quelque chose, mais impossible de me souvenir exactement d'où je la connaissais. Elle m'avait marqué, j'en étais sûre. C'était la seule postulante, et je devais décider si elle était à la hauteur pour participer à une nouvelle campagne de publicité pour la marque de cosmétiques pour laquelle je travaillais. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le poste que j'occupais en temps normal. J'étais seulement remplaçante, ma collègue étant en congé maternité. Mais il fallait bien dire que cette expérience me rendait toute excitée. J'allais engager quelqu'un aujourd'hui. J'allais influencer, positivement j'espère, sur la vie de quelqu'un. Ce serait bien la première fois de ma vie. J'attendais donc sagement dans mon lumineux bureau du premier étage la venue de cette fameuse Alice Cullen. Il me semblait la reconnaître parfaitement en y réfléchissant bien.

Elle arriva à l'heure pile. Cette jeune femme ressemblait à un petit lutin brun, aux yeux caramel rieurs. Elle était toute fine et petite. Aussi grande que moi en tout cas. Et surtout, elle paraissait pétillante, pleine de vie. Elle portait une robe en lin de couleur noire, resserrée en dessous de la poitrine, et lui arrivant juste en dessous du genou. Ses épaules fines étaient couvertes d'une veste classique cintrée vert pomme, de la même couleur que ses ballerines vernies. Elle portait un grand sac vert et noir sur son épaule. Ses cheveux courts partaient dans tous les sens et finissaient en pointe. Ses yeux, très légèrement maquillés, avaient une petite lueur de malice. J'avais raison, c'était la personne à qui je pensais. Et apparemment, la jeune femme se souvenait aussi de moi, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Je l'invitai donc à s'asseoir après que nous nous fûmes saluées poliment tout en nous serrant la main.

- Bien. Je crois que nous nous connaissons Alice.

- Son visage d'enfant sembla s'illuminer. Un large sourire s'afficha sur sa petite mine pleine de joie.

- Bella ! Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Ça fait combien de temps ? Dix ans ?

- Oui, je pense, riais-je. Cette colonie de vacances avait été une véritable catastrophe question organisation, mais au moins nous étions devenues amies…

- Quel dommage que nous ne nous soyons jamais revues !

- Alors, tu es venue expressément à Phoenix pour ce boulot ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Non, ma famille et moi avons emménagé ici il y a quelques mois. Même si nous sommes déjà vieux avec mes frères, nous avons préféré les suivre. Même l'aîné qui a une compagne et qui va être papa est venu jusqu'ici.

- Tu vas être tatie ? C'est génial !

- Je suis toute excitée !

Alice se mit à gigoter frénétiquement sur sa chaise. Même après dix ans, je me remémorais cet aspect de sa personne : une fille débordante d'énergie, presque hyperactive. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? A contre-cœur, je mettais tout de même fin à cette conversation personnelle. Nous étions toutes les deux là pour une raison professionnelle, et je devais respecter mes engagements auprès de l'entreprise. J'aurais tout le temps pour revoir Alice après cette campagne, si je la jugeais apte à être la photographe. Cependant, la connaissant, elle et son talent, je n'avais aucun doute quant à l'issue de cet entretien.

- Alors Alice. Je vais t'appeler Mademoiselle Cullen et te vouvoyer pendant cet entretien, d'accord ? J'ai quelques obligations, tu comprends ? ajoutai-je.

Alice gloussa et prit un visage sérieux. Telle que je la connaissais, elle devait se retenir de rire. Je doutais qu'elle ait changé de caractère, même en dix ans. Je regardait alors son curriculum vitae, le relisant rapidement.

- Bien. Mademoiselle Cullen.

Je la regardais du coin de l'œil et lui souris. Elle me répondit d'une petite mimique complice.

- J'ai regardé votre curriculum vitae, il est très intéressant.

- Merci, répondit-elle poliment.

- Je vous avouerai que l'école que vous avez faite m'importe peu, ainsi que le nombre d'années d'études que vous avez pu accomplir, bien que je trouve votre parcours excellent. Pour cette campagne, j'ai besoin d'un artiste. Quelqu'un qui sache voir au-delà du visage, quelqu'un qui sache capter la petite chose qui fait que les clichés attirent l'œil. Vous avez apporté un book ? demandai-je.

- Oui, bien entendu.

Elle se mit à farfouiller dans son grand sac et en sortit deux books, reliés soigneusement afin qu'ils soient présentables pour les entretiens. Sur celui du dessus était inscrit en lettres capitales dorées : « Rosalie ». Elle me les tendit en souriant. Je les feuilletai. Le premier, « Rosalie », contenait uniquement des portraits d'une femme très belle, blonde, aux yeux couleur noisette et au teint de pêche. J'admirai ce travail avec une grande émotion. Ces clichés étaient particulièrement touchants et révélaient une femme belle, sensuelle, déterminée, mais aussi d'une grande fragilité. On le devinait rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à la photo. N'importe qui pouvait prendre des photos, mais personne jusque là n'avait réussi comme Alice à faire ressortir autant d'émotions à travers des images. Alors que je détaillais le book, plusieurs sentiments me traversèrent, apportés par les clichés. Sur le second était inscrit de la même écriture : « Divers » et il contenait diverses photographies de personnages, tous différents. Ce deuxième book confirma mon jugement. J'étais subjuguée. Sur la fin, mes coups d'œil furent rapides, voulant éviter de paraître trop déstabilisée. Je relevai la tête vers Alice, qui me scrutait, anxieuse.

- Vous êtes engagée Mademoiselle Cullen.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle, son visage se décrispant.

- Oui, répondis-je avec un grand sourire, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Une chose encore. Cette Rosalie m'intéresse. Je voudrais bien qu'elle pose pour cette campagne.

Alice se mit à paniquer.

- Euh, à vrai dire, vous savez ces photos sont vieilles et euh… Mon amie est enceinte, elle a prit quelques kilos, elle risque de ne plus ressembler à ce que vous avez vu…

J'oubliai alors notre mascarade, tellement surprise d'entendre cette nouvelle.

- Cette si jolie Rosalie est la compagne de ton frère ?

- Oui !

- Une grossesse ne défigure pas une femme, je suis sûre qu'elle a toujours le même visage lumineux.

- Très bien, je… Je lui proposerai.

Je lui adressai un sourire.

- Le shoot aura lieu dans une semaine, vendredi neuf octobre, à huit heures. Ça se passera ici, dans les locaux du rez-de-chaussée.

- Je n'ai rien à préparer ?

- Non, seulement votre appareil photo. C'est notre directrice qui a créé le concept, elle tient à ce que ça ne change pas. Je ne suis pas experte, mais il me semble très acceptable, ajoutai-je en riant.

Alice émit un petit rire. Je voyais qu'elle ne tenait plus.

- C'est bon Alice, on peut arrêter la comédie maintenant.

Elle se leva d'un coup en levant les bras et fit le tour de mon bureau.

- Oh Bella, merci ! Merci infiniment !

- C'est rien Alice, ton travail est remarquable.

Elle se détacha de moi, permettant à ma respiration de se faire plus facilement.

- Oh, Bella, il faut ab-so-lu-ment qu'on se revoie très vite toutes les deux ! On s'étaient tellement amusées pensant ces deux mois ! Quand je suis arrivée au camp, j'en voulais horriblement à mes parents de m'avoir envoyé en colonie et de m'avoir séparée de mes frères, mais quand il a fallu repartir à la maison, je pleurais comme une madeleine de ne plus te revoir et je bénissais mes parents de m'avoir envoyé là-bas ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, toute excitée.

Je la suivais dans son rire.

- Nous n'avions même pas pensé à échanger nos adresses, ajoutai-je. Il faudra rattraper le temps perdu.

- Nous pourrions commencer par déjeuner ensemble un de ces jours ?

- Oui, ce serait bien. En ce moment je n'ai pas une seconde, je mange un sandwich entre deux réunions. Mais après le shoot, je pense avoir plus d'heures de libres. Ça te conviendrait ?

- Bien sûr ! Oh j'ai hâte, si tu savais !

- Moi aussi, Alice.

Je regardais l'heure.

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois te laisser, j'ai ton contrat à rédiger avec la directrice. Je pense qu'elle te contactera avant le shoot pour le signer.

- D'accord Bella !

Nous nous serrâmes dans les bras, heureuses de nous retrouver. Nous nous étions raconté tellement de choses pendant plus d'un mois et demi de colonie, lorsque nous avions douze ou treize ans. A l'époque, nous connaissions presque tout de la vie de l'autre. Mais cela faisait longtemps que ça s'était passé, j'avais oublié beaucoup de choses et nous avions changé toutes les deux. Alice quittait le bureau, et j'emportais le curriculum vitae pour rejoindre ma patronne dans son bureau.

.

**PDV Edward**

Alice avait rejoint l'appartement que nous partagions tous les deux ainsi qu'avec Jasper, son petit-ami, mon ami, le soir pour manger. Elle avait passé tout son après-midi à faire les magasins, au vu des nombreux sacs posés dans l'entrée, et paraissait surexcitée. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle avait été engagée pour cette fameuse campagne de publicité d'une marque de cosmétiques.

J'étais persuadé que ma petite sœur serait engagée, elle était pleine de talent. Elle avait le don de capter un petit quelque chose qui ressortait sur la photo d'une manière surprenante. Les clichés qui me plaisaient le plus se trouvaient dans ma chambre, accrochés aux murs blancs. C'était surtout des portraits de famille, ou bien des parties de corps d'inconnus. Il lui arrivait de travailler en couleur, mais ce qu'elle préférait était le noir et blanc. J'admirais son travail, et me retrouvais ému devant chacune de ces images. En revanche, me voir moi-même en photo, je détestais. Ma sœur adorait me prendre en photo et m'appelait dès qu'elle savait que j'avais un moment de libre pour que je la rejoigne au studio. Et comme il était très difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à ma sœur, je me retrouvais assez souvent là-bas, si bien que j'avais décidé d'y installer ma propre cafetière, étant un inconditionnel du café. Je devais même lui mentir sur mes horaires de liberté pour ne pas passer ma vie à me faire tirer le portrait. Je me souvenais des moments où ma sœur nous prenait en photo, ma famille et moi. Je m'étais habitué au fait qu'elle nous mitraille, mais le jour où elle m'avait demandé d'être son premier modèle, juste après avoir fini ses études, je n'étais franchement pas très à l'aise. J'étais même carrément coincé. Elle n'arrivait pas à me faire bouger d'un pouce, et ce premier shoot avait été une catastrophe. Ceci-dit, aujourd'hui je n'étais toujours pas hyper détendu devant l'objectif, surtout quand elle me demandait d'enlever un vêtement.

- Alors, tu nous craches le morceau ? lâchai-je à l'attention de ma sœur, qui n'avait jamais autant mangé de sa vie. Tu risques de ne pas rentrer dans les vêtements que tu viens d'acheter.

Elle me regarda, effarée, sa fourchette de pâtes à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Ses petits yeux couleur caramel étaient plissés, me fixant avec une intensité qui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle faisait ça parce qu'elle savait que je me doutais de quelque chose alors qu'elle ne voulait encore rien me dire. Mais son tempérament de pipelette associé au fait que je sois son frère, son confident depuis tant d'années, celui à qui elle ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité, lui ferait dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête.

- C'est vrai, tu nous a dit que tu avais été embauchée, mais à mon avis, il y a autre chose pour que tu sois dans cet état-là, ajouta Jasper.

Jasper et moi la regardions, attendant qu'elle nous dévoile ce qui la rendait si surexcitée – même si cela était déjà dans sa nature. Alice était pleine de vie. Nous n'avions que deux ans de différence. Nous étions très soudés. Tout comme elle ne me résistait pas, ou presque jamais, moi-même je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir, sa petite frimousse malicieuse faisait craquer tout le monde. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reposa sa fourchette dans l'assiette et nous regarda.

- J'ai retrouvé une vieille copine de colo ! avoua-t-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise telle une gamine.

- Celle à qui tu as raconté ta vie pendant tout l'été il y a des années de ça ? demandai-je, me rappelant que mes parents nous avaient séparés et envoyés dans des colonies différentes pendant deux mois pour nous faire rencontrer d'autres personnes, nous qui étions toujours fourrés ensemble.

Nous avions d'ailleurs très mal vécu l'expérience au début. Seule Alice semblait avoir passé de réelles bonnes vacances lorsque nous étions rentrés à la maison. Mon frère et ma sœur m'avait bien trop manqué. Surtout quand j'étais tombé amoureux d'une fille dans cette colonie, Lauren elle s'appelait. Et Alice n'était pas là pour que je lui en parle. J'avais quinze ans et je n'avais encore jamais embrassé de fille, je ne savais plus quoi faire sans les conseils judicieux de ma petite sœur. Résultat, j'avais embarqué Lauren derrière un buisson pendant que les autres dînaient, et j'avais fourré ma langue dans sa bouche, manquant de l'étouffer. Nos dents s'étaient entrechoquées, elle avait avalé son chewing-gum, et j'avais râpé sa langue sans le faire exprès. Alors nous avions passé le reste du mois à nous contenter de nous tenir la main, ce qui était beaucoup moins dangereux. Heureusement, je m'étais pas mal amélioré durant l'année scolaire qui avait suivi.

- Oui, celle-là ! Bella ! C'est elle qui m'a embauché ! s'écria Alice, ravie de voir que je m'en souvenais aussi bien.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Jasper, qui visiblement, ne savait absolument pas de quoi nous parlions.

- Oui ! Et nous avons décidé de reprendre contact toutes les deux ! Oh bon sang, ça me fait plaisir de me faire une amie ici, une vraie. Pas comme Jessica qui me colle à longueur de journée pour me parler de ses exploits sexuels avec son « Mickeyyyyy » ! Je le plains ce pauvre garçon.

J'étais content pour ma petite sœur. Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans son studio à laisser ses émotions s'exprimer à travers l'objectif et il était donc difficile pour elle de se faire des amis. J'acceptais même de sortir avec elle et Jasper le soir, en compagnie de Tanya, ma petite-amie. Alice avait rencontré Jessica alors qu'elle faisait du shopping. C'était un de ses rares moments de contact avec la vie dehors.

- C'est sympa que tu puisses sortir avec une amie, déclara Jasper, enlaçant tendrement Alice et lui déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Je détournais le regard, gêné. Soudainement, mes pâtes à la carbonara froides et collées entre elles me semblaient parfaitement fascinantes. Alice avait rencontré Jasper alors qu'elle exposait pour la première fois dans un foyer de jeunes artistes, quelques jours après que nous ayons emménagé à Phoenix. Alice et moi avions prit un appartement pour nous éloigner un peu de nos parents et commencer notre vie d'adultes, alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient installés dans un petit cocon en amoureux, ne sachant pas encore que Rosalie serait bientôt enceinte. Jasper était donc venu pour la première fois visiter une des expositions d'Alice et avait sympathisé avec elle devant la photo d'un homme couché sur un banc en plein hiver, à Seattle. Les rares photos d'extérieur qu'Alice avait prises. A Phoenix, en pleine ville, elle avait encore du mal à dégoter des endroits calmes. Quelques jours après leur rencontre, alors qu'Alice me le présentait, nous devenions rapidement amis. Nous avions découvert qu'il était le frère de Rosalie, une longue histoire. J'avais su plus tard qu'Alice et lui avaient eu le coup de foudre. Jasper était venu s'installer à l'appartement trois mois après. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était en colocation avec nous, mais je vivais un peu mal cette situation. Je savais que ma sœur était une adulte, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les surveiller un peu. Et lorsqu'ils faisaient ce que tout couple fait quand il s'aime, dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, j'étais vraiment, vraiment très embêté. Imaginer ma sœur et mon ami, mon seul ami à Phoenix, faire des choses à quelques mètres de moi me répugnait. Heureusement que Tanya venait passer la nuit avec moi de temps en temps. Tanya et moi, c'était une longue histoire. Nous nous étions rencontrés au lycée et étions sortis ensemble à l'université. A la fin de mes études, lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je devais quitter Seattle pour Phoenix, j'avais rompu, sachant qu'une relation à distance n'était pas une bonne idée. Quinze jours après, Tanya venait me voir à Phoenix pour me dire que sa tante l'hébergeait en dehors de la ville et qu'elle avait trouvé un travail. Nous étions contents de nous retrouver tous les deux. Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre ans que nous étions ensemble. Nous vivions au jour le jour, profitant l'un de l'autre, même si j'aimais conserver ma liberté, et ne pas être avec elle à longueur de journée. Je n'avais pas avec Tanya la relation fusionnelle et sans limite d'Alice et Jasper ou de Rosalie et Emmett.

- Edward !

Je sursautais.

- Arrête de jouer avec la nourriture, regarde, tu as fait de la purée de pâtes ! râla ma sœur.

Je marmonnai et finis mon assiette, puis les aidai à débarrasser avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de rejoindre ma chambre, épuisé. Mon nouveau travail me prenait beaucoup de temps, et j'avais l'impression de ne pas me reposer. J'avais trouvé une place dans une entreprise de fabrication de matériel aéronautique, en tant qu'assistant ingénieur, étant trop jeune pour devenir moi-même ingénieur. Et bien sûr, la pression pesait sur mes épaules, alors que je devais faire mes preuves pour être pris au sérieux et avoir une chance de prospérer dans l'entreprise et pour montrer que j'en avais dans la tête, que j'avais les capacités pour obtenir une promotion. J'avais eu beaucoup de chance de trouver une voie qui me plaisait, et surtout de réussir dans cette voie. Mes résultats à l'université m'avaient permis d'être major de ma promotion. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais eu de but dans la vie, et cette opportunité de me ressaisir dans mes études m'avait fait faire des miracles. Je pensais à Tanya, à qui je venais d'envoyer un message pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Cette fille m'avait apporté de bonnes choses. Elle était généreuse et aimante. Elle m'avait appris ce qu'était l'amour. Le sentiment bien sûr. J'avais un peu déconné auparavant, en m'amusant avec les filles, en couchant un peu partout. Tanya avait su me secouer et me faire mûrir. Ceci dit, je ne savais pas encore si elle était la femme avec qui je ferai ma vie, nous aimions trop notre liberté pour nous engager sans savoir où nous mettions les pieds. Je l'aimais. En tout cas, je pensais l'aimer. Mais quand je voyais mon frère et ma sœur avec leur conjoint, je me demandais, est-ce qu'un jour ça finira par être comme ça avec Tanya ?

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisé de ce débat intérieur.

Le lendemain matin, samedi, je me rendis sur mon lieu de travail. Je travaillais ce jour-là, et j'avais mon mercredi après-midi. Idéal pour garder un rythme de collégien et faire la sieste en milieu de semaine. Le week-end passa vite, ainsi que la semaine. Le jeudi soir, Alice était survoltée. En effet, le lendemain avait lieu le shoot pour l'entreprise de cosmétiques. Elle était très impatiente de revoir cette fille, qu'elle avait connue étant gamine. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour être aussi pressée de rattraper dix ans avec une quasi-inconnue. Je ne saurais pas faire ça, avoir autant confiance en quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pratiquement pas. Être sûr de la place que tiendrait cette personne dans notre avenir. Mettre autant d'espoirs dans une simple rencontre. Mais si cela lui permettait de se faire de nouveaux amis, j'étais heureux pour elle.

- Je finirai la journée vers vingt heures les garçons. Emmett et Rosalie doivent venir manger ce soir, vous pourrez préparer à manger ? demanda-t-elle à Jasper et moi, en faisant des yeux de cocker.

- Oui ma belle, on s'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas, lui susurra Jasper avant de l'embrasser langoureusement pour lui dire au revoir.

Quand je vis la main de mon ami descendre vers le dessous du creux des reins de ma sœur, je déglutis.

- Bon, je m'en vais au boulot, annonçai-je, peu sûr de moi. Bonne chance Alice !

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras pour me coller un énorme bisou bruyant sur la joue.

Je la laissai donc avec Jasper après avoir fait une accolade à ce dernier, puis partis travailler.

.

.

.

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà, je me suis jetée à l'eau, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma première histoire, je me suis bien débattue avec le site mais j'ai fini par y arriver ! C'est une grande première pour moi, évidemment je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce premier chapitre mais bon, je verrai bien si quelques lecteurs le lisent et l'apprécient. **

**J'ai peu accès à Internet donc je risque de mettre une peu de temps pour les mises à jour, mais je ferai mon possible pour être un minimum régulière. Je ne vous promets rien, le bac approche =)**

**Gros bisous, et merci à ceux qui auront prêté un peu d'attention à cette histoire !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Contact souvenirs

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

**_Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour l'attention que vous avez porté à cette histoire, j'ai d'ailleurs été étonnée de voir que beaucoup de monde est venu lire. J'aurais voulu vous laisser un petit mot à la fin du chapitre précédent, mais bon, je découvre encore le site et je n'ai aucune idée de comment modifier un chapitre déjà en ligne. En tout cas :_**

**_Lily-pixie : Merci pour ta review, et effectivement Tanya ne va pas être le prototype de la peste blonde que j'ai vu dans beaucoup de fictions =) La mienne est bien différente je pense._**

**_CoeurdeGael, Adore Youu, Milouu, carlota788, TataDomi : Merci pour vos review, vous êtes mes toutes premières, ça me fait très plaisir._**

**_Au fait, je tenais à préciser une nouvelle fois que je n'ai lu aucun des livres Twilight, je n'ai vu que les deux films, je ne sais donc pas ce qui va se passer plus tard et je ne connais pas non plus le caractère de chaque personnage. Je me base seulement sur le film, ma vision des choses est donc sûrement différente du livre ^^_**

**_Allez, je vous laisse avec le deuxième chapitre !_**

**_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**CONTACT SOUVENIRS**_

.

.

.

**PDV Bella**

Alice arriva un quart d'heure en avance à l'entreprise. Je lui proposai donc un café en attendant la directrice qui devait nous rejoindre pour commencer le shoot. La jeune femme s'était habillée de façon décontractée afin d'être à l'aise pour photographier les mannequins. Elle portait un jean droit bleu, un débardeur crème surmonté d'un léger pull couleur sable qui laissait entrevoir une de ses épaules. Elle avait des ballerines couleur sable et un long sautoir fin. J'aurais aimé avoir autant de goût, pouvoir faire du shopping pendant des heures et être à la pointe de la mode. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça, je me contentais de mes jeans et vieux tee-shirts pour la ville, et mes pantalons de lin et vestes pour le travail. J'étais bien plus à l'aise comme cela. Le caractère d'Alice n'avait pas changé depuis la colonie.

- Vous avez un magnifique appareil photo ! lançai-je, prenant soin de rester professionnelle pour ne pas faire croire aux autres qu'Alice avait été embauchée par piston.

Elle rentra d'ailleurs dans mon jeu, comprenant ma position vis-à-vis de certains de mes collègues qui nous entouraient. Mais je voyais bien sur son visage un petit sourire malicieux.

- Merci, Mademoiselle Swan.

Nous essayions de parler de ce que nous avions fait pendant toutes ces années, mais le lieu n'était pas idéal pour ce genre de conversation. Nous décidions alors de remettre ça à plus tard, lors du déjeuner. Ma patronne arriva enfin, et notre journée photos commença. Alice n'avait pas pu convaincre sa belle-sœur de poser, car cette dernière travaillait et était dans un état d'épuisement terrible. Mais elle avait promis de me rencontrer. Malgré cela, nous avions de très jolis mannequins qu'Alice mitraillait, essayant de mettre en place le concept de la directrice tout en s'efforçant de capter le petit quelque chose qui ferait que les photos seraient réussies. Elle tenait aussi, je pense, à faire voir sur ses clichés qu'ils étaient d'Alice Cullen. J'admirais cette détermination et souhaitais qu'elle devienne une grande photographe, que son nom soit connu dans le monde entier. La demie-journée passa rapidement. Il n'y avait pas eu énormément de photos car la partie habillage, maquillage et coiffure avait duré jusqu'à dix heures. J'invitai donc Alice à se joindre à moi à la cafétéria de l'entreprise située au rez-de-chaussée, ouverte sur le parc à proximité du bâtiment, décidant d'ignorer les regards de mes collègues, qui pensaient peut-être que je n'étais pas assez sympatique pour inviter la photographe intérimaire à manger avec moi. Mes rapports avec mes collègues n'étaient que cordiaux, j'avais d'ailleurs l'habitude de manger avec Angela le midi. Et même si mon poste nécessitait plus de communication que tous les autres, je faisais preuve de professionnalisme, ce qui pouvait laisser penser que j'étais froide avec les gens. Je laissai cela de côté, et nous nous installions à une table près de la fenêtre après avoir rempli nos plateaux. Ce fut Alice qui engagea la conversation alors que je commençais à manger, affamée.

- Alors, dis-moi Bella, tu as fait quoi après cette fameuse colonie de vacances ?

- Et bien j'ai continué l'école et j'ai eu mon diplôme, puis je suis rentrée à l'université, en information et communication. Ça m'a permis d'intégrer cette entreprise à la fin de mes études en tant que chargée de la communication interne. En gros, je suis l'intermédiaire entre l'employeur et les employés, je veille à la bonne entende, je dirige un petit secteur qui fait publier un journal d'entreprise et j'organise de temps à autres des séminaires.

- Mais c'est génial ça ! s'exclama Alice, toute excitée.

Cette fille était une vraie pile électrique. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour être aussi en forme.

- Comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui m'aies embauchée ? demanda-t-elle après s'être rendue compte du poste que je tenais.

- Je ne fais qu'un remplacement de quelques temps en relations publiques, ma collègue vient juste d'accoucher. Et comme ils ne veulent pas embaucher d'autres personnes, considérant déjà mon poste comme inutile, ils m'y ont collé ! déclarai-je en riant.

- Ça doit te faire un emploi du temps de fou ! s'exclama Alice.

- Non, je suis d'habitude à temps partiel, ils n'ont pas accepté un contrat plus conséquent. Il faut dire que mon métier n'est pas des plus indispensables, mais j'ai les compétences pour d'autres postes. Maintenant j'ai l'équivalent d'un temps plein avec cette double tâche, et je me partage comme bon me semble. Ça ne va pas durer mais le temps de trois ou quatre mois, je suis contente. Après, j'aviserai pour gagner un peu plus d'argent.

- Tu habites avec tes parents ?

- Non, en fait, je vivais à Forks, près de Seattle avec mes parents. Mais quand j'ai eu quinze ans ils ont divorcé et j'ai suivi ma mère jusqu'à Phoenix. Elle y a rencontré Phil et s'est mariée avec lui. Quand je suis rentrée à l'université et que j'ai commencé ma colocation avec ma meilleure amie, Angela, j'ai accepté qu'ils partent pour voyager et s'amuser. Aujourd'hui ils vivent à Jacksonville en Floride. Alors je passe mes congés entre Forks et Jacksonville, ça me change d'air régulièrement.

- C'est triste, tu es toute seule ici alors…

- Non, j'ai Angela avec qui je m'entends très bien, et quelques autres amis.

- Tu as un copain ? me demanda-t-elle, pressée.

Je tressaillis. Elle sembla le remarquer, vu le temps qu'il me fallait pour donner une réponse.

- Oh, Bella je suis désolée. Ça s'est mal passé ?

- J'étais avec quelqu'un depuis trois ans, mais ça s'est terminé. On a vécu une histoire un peu fausse, à se voiler la face sur nos sentiments. Nous savions dès le départ que ça ne marcherait pas, pourtant nous avons cru bêtement que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Je suis désolée Bella…

Alice était devenue toute rouge et se confondait en excuses. Je tentai de l'apaiser. Cette histoire n'était après tout pas très importante, aujourd'hui j'allais beaucoup mieux.

- Bon, et toi, qu'as-tu fait de ta vie Alice Cullen ?

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage angélique de la jeune femme assise en face de moi. Je ne me retenais pas de rire devant ce spectacle.

- Et bien, j'ai vécu à Seattle jusqu'en juin dernier. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'on ne s'y soit pas croisées toutes les deux !

- Oh, je ne suis jamais allée jusqu'à Seattle tu sais. Je t'en prie, continue.

- Après avoir eu mon diplôme, je suis rentrée dans une école de photographie. J'en suis sortie l'année dernière, et depuis, je tente de percer. Mais ce n'est pas un métier facile, comme toi. Et donc comme je disais, en juin nous avons tous emménagé ici. Mes parents voulaient changer d'air, Seattle était décidément trop morne, et mon père a été muté à Phoenix. Je voulais les suivre à tout prix. Edward, mon frère, a eu un peu de mal parce qu'il avait une copine, mais il a aussi voulu nous suivre, notamment pour trouver un travail, parce qu'il ne trouvait rien sur Seattle. Emmett, le plus grand, ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester seul. Il nous a suivi, et sa compagne Rosalie aussi. Tous les deux ont emménagé dans un petit appartement, et nous avons appris il n'y a pas longtemps que Rose était enceinte. Edward et moi sommes en colocation, parce que vivre avec nos parents dans leur nouvelle maison à nos âges, c'est un peu rasoir.

Nous rîmes à cette réflexion. C'est vrai qu'Alice avait vingt-trois ans, comme moi, et son frère Edward était sans doute un peu plus âgé puisqu'elle était la plus jeune de la famille.

- En tout cas, j'ai commencé à exposer dans un foyer pour jeunes artistes dès notre arrivée ici. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Jasper. Et devine quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Jasper est en fait le frère de Rosalie ! Elle nous avait dit qu'elle avait un petit frère qui était parti quelques années auparavant, mais nous ne savions rien de lui, encore moins qu'il était à Phoenix. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle a suivi. Et elle nous a dit plus tard qu'elle attendait que tout le monde soit bien installé pour chercher son frère et nous le présenter, mais j'ai été la plus rapide ! Edward est devenu ami avec, et moi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Maintenant il vit à l'appartement avec nous.

- C'est une sacrée histoire tout ça ! m'émerveillai-je.

- Oui, c'est sûr, répliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées.

Je trouvais cette fille adorable. Un brin excentrique, mais unique en son genre. Une question me torturait l'esprit.

- Mais vous n'aviez jamais rencontré Jasper avant, ni vu de photos de lui ?

- Non, Rosalie n'en parlait pratiquement jamais, elle avait beaucoup souffert de son départ apparemment. Leurs parents sont morts quand ils étaient enfants et ils ont vécu chez leur tante. Mais à l'adolescence il a convaincu sa tante de l'envoyer en pension très loin de Seattle car il avait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il a toujours refusé de revenir sur Seattle. Il n'a pas beaucoup revu Rosalie après. Elle en a beaucoup souffert, parce que son petit frère comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Alors quand elle a eu l'opportunité de venir à Phoenix, elle a sauté dessus j'imagine. Elle voulait lui faire la surprise, mais je l'ai devancée sans le vouloir… souffla-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je pouffai. Je trouvais ça beau, que sa famille tienne à être réunie quelque soit l'endroit. Et le fait que Rosalie et Jasper se soient retrouvés m'émut. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, ma famille était dispersée aux quatre coins du pays, et nous vivions très bien dans notre solitude.

- Jasper est content de savoir sa sœur enceinte ?

- Oui ! affirma-t-elle. Tu parles, il ne l'a pas vue depuis longtemps, il culpabilisait de l'avoir en quelque sorte abandonnée, alors la savoir heureuse avec un homme et épanouie dans son rôle de future maman, ça le rend prospère.

Je souris et finis mon repas, à l'instar d'Alice. Je regardai l'heure. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres pour continuer notre travail.

- On finira cette conversation plus tard, annonçai-je, on risque d'être en retard.

- Bella, veux-tu venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Emmett et Rosalie seront là.

Je la regardai, gênée. J'aurais bien volontiers accepté sa proposition, mais j'avais d'autres engagements pour la soirée. Je lui souris tristement.

- Je suis désolée Alice, mais je ne suis pas disponible ce soir, m'excusai-je.

- Oh, c'est pas grave. Tu serais libre demain midi ? Pour un déjeuner en ville ? Nous pourrions faire les magasins l'après-midi ?

J'hésitai. J'avais une sainte horreur de faire les boutiques. Quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose, j'étais rapide, efficace. Je détestais vraiment flâner pour tomber sur la perle rare, d'autant que la mode et moi, ça faisait trente-six. Mais Alice me dévisageait avec un regard… Je ne pouvais tout de même pas refuser une proposition si gentille, même si je haïssais mettre les pieds dans des magasins.

- C'est bon pour demain. Mais je te préviens Alice, on ne passe pas l'après-midi enfermées au centre commercial, d'accord ?

Alice sauta de joie, manquant de faire voler son plateau, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie de la cafétéria.

- On se donne rendez-vous à treize heures, à l'Arizona Center ?

- Euh… D'accord, hésitai-je.

Alice était vraiment folle des belles fringues de marque. Notre journée se termina vers dix-neuf heures cinquante. Nous étions tous épuisés, et j'avais mal aux jambes d'être restée debout pendant quatre heures. Je n'avais pas bougé, obligée de prendre des notes pour un compte-rendu de la journée. Alice me donna son numéro, et me fit la bise en me disant à demain. Je rentrai chez moi, éreintée. J'avalai rapidement un truc avec Angela, et partis me coucher.

J'ouvrai les yeux. Je regardai le réveil, il était dix heures. Nous étions samedi, enfin en week-end, et j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi comme ça depuis des mois. Ma chambre baignait dans une douce lumière qui filtrait par les volets mal fermés. Je m'étirai pendant quelques secondes et décidai de me lever pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je m'assis dans mon lit, pivotai pour sortir et enfilai mes grosses pantoufles moelleuses. En me dirigeant vers mon armoire, je passai devant le miroir accroché au mur, et m'aperçus. L'horreur. Je ressemblais à un épouvantail bouffé par les corbeaux un soir d'Halloween. Je détournai le regard et pris un long gilet que j'enfilai par-dessus mon short et mon tee-shirt recouverts de motifs de nounours. Pathétique à mon âge, mais c'était tellement confortable. Je sortis enfin de ma chambre pour me rendre dans la cuisine, où je trouvai un beau jeune homme inconnu en boxer, en train de se faire du café. Je m'immobilisai, hypnotisée par ses fesses si rebondies… _Oh mon dieu, arrête ça tout de suite !_ Toujours plantée sur le seuil de la cuisine alors que le jeune homme ne m'avait pas encore entendue, je rougis. C'était certainement le petit ami d'Angela, elle m'en avait parlé la semaine précédente. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Depuis Andy, mon ancien petit-ami qui m'avait quittée plusieurs semaines auparavant, je n'étais pas ressortie ni n'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Depuis Mai, je n'avais embrassé personne, ni n'avait couché avec quelqu'un alors forcément, voir un homme presque nu dans sa cuisine au lever du lit, c'était grisant. Mais je repensai immédiatement à ma tête, et me retournai en vitesse pour ne pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

- Bonjour ?

_Oh non, c'est pas vrai._ Je lissai mes cheveux avec mes mains et faisait des grimaces pour détendre mon visage, et me retournai une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme.

- Bonjour ! répondis-je avec entrain. Vous devez être l'ami d'Angela ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il, je… Elle n'est pas encore réveillée, je me suis levé pour me faire un café, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, pas du tout ! lui dis-je en lui désignant la chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, alors que je m'occupais de sortir bol et biscottes du placard. Et ne me vouvoies pas, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas encore l'âge, ajoutai-je en riant. Je m'appelle Bella.

- Ben.

Il s'installa, un peu gêné, alors que nous entendions Angela arriver. Mon amie s'étonna de nous voir là, et se mit à rougir furieusement en s'excusant du regard auprès de moi. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, et lui fis un clin d'œil. Enfin, elle s'était trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait bien pour elle.

- Je vous laisse tous les deux, je vais me préparer, j'ai un rendez-vous.

En passant devant Angela, je lui lançai à voix basse :

- Ma belle, profite bien de ce canon. Tu es tombée sur le meilleur qui existe ! chuchotai-je.

Elle m'adressa un regard de remerciement et alla rejoindre son amant.

Je pris une longue douche et revins dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'avais enfilé des vêtements décontractés, sachant que la journée serait longue avec Alice. J'avalai rapidement une biscotte pour tenir jusqu'à treize heures, allai me coiffer et me brosser les dents, puis sortis de l'appartement. Je n'avais pas recroisé Angela et son apollon. Je montai dans ma voiture et sortis du parking de l'immeuble. Je passai d'abord au bureau pour récupérer quelques dossiers sur lesquels je voulais travailler demain, et j'arrivai enfin à l'Arizona Center. Comme j'avais une demie heure d'avance, je me promenai dans le centre, où des dizaines de vitrines entouraient les tables de restaurant, les bancs, et les petits coins de verdure. Je pensai alors à mon père. A quinze ans, je l'avais quitté pour suivre ma mère jusqu'à Phoenix. Je m'en étais réellement voulu quand ma mère s'était remariée quand j'avais dix-sept ans, et qu'elle faisait le projet de partir de Phoenix avec Phil. J'avais compris à ce moment-là qu'il aurait été plus simple de rester à Forks, au moins là-bas, mon père serait resté avec moi. Seule Angela avait réussi à me faire rester à Phoenix pour entamer l'université. Mon père était le shérif de Forks. Pour moi, il avait toujours été un héros, et lorsque j'étais petite, j'avais eu droit à une protection rapprochée de toute la patrouille de la ville. Ici, à Phoenix, la seule chose positive qui me soit arrivée était ma rencontre avec Angela alors que je rentrais au lycée. Le reste, je préférais l'oublier très vite. A quinze ans, je m'étais faite renverser par une voiture alors que je sortais de la boulangerie, parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs. A seize ans, j'étais tombée d'une échelle qui menait au toit pour accrocher les décorations de Noël. A dix-sept ans, j'avais failli mourir étouffée à cause d'un hamburger. A dix-huit ans, j'étais tombée dans les escaliers. A vingt ans, quelqu'un avait ouvert une porte à la volée, et moi j'étais derrière. A vingt-et-un ans, alors que je me baladais avec Angela, l'échelle de secours d'un immeuble s'était décrochée et je me la suis prise sur la tête. J'attendais la prochaine. Je n'avais pas été trop blessée à cause de ces incidents, mais j'étais la malchance incarnée. Je me disais souvent que si j'étais restée à Forks, je n'aurais pas eu le bras, la jambe, et la cheville cassés, ni une énorme bosse sur la tête. Mes pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de mon portable. C'était Alice.

- Allô ?

_« Bella ? C'est Alice ! Où es-tu ? »_

- Heu…

_« Rejoins-moi au restaurant chinois, en face de H&M ! Je t'attends en terrasse, bisous ! »_

Et elle raccrocha. Je fis demi-tour à la recherche de ce restaurant, et je le trouvai enfin, après dix minutes à arpenter les rues de l'Arizona Center. On ne pouvait pas mieux dire, c'était des rues. Je repérai Alice qui était assise sur une chaise en osier, et qui consultait le menu. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe gris clair en coton, à manches longues, qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Elle portait une large ceinture noire et des bottes noires à talon compensés. Une grande étole gris foncé couvrait son cou, et elle portait un petit sac à main argenté. Cette fille m'étonnait vraiment et je me demandais sérieusement quelle était la taille de son dressing. Moi je devais avoir quoi ? Trois paires de chaussures, deux jeans, deux pantalons et quelques hauts ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Je m'approchais d'Alice.

- Alice.

- Ah, Bella !

Elle se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Elle aimait beaucoup les témoignages d'affection, comme il y a dix ans. Je me souvins que pour me dire bonjour le matin, c'était câlin !

- Alors, comment vas-tu depuis hier ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

- Bien, très bien. Et toi ? Tu as l'air prête pour tout dévaliser !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ma belle ! rétorqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, complètement surexcitée.

Aïe, maintenant, j'avais peur. Je ne tenais franchement pas à passer mon après-midi à me déshabiller, essayer, me rhabiller… Ce qui semblait pourtant être le programme d'Alice. Celle-ci remarqua d'ailleurs mon embarras.

- Bella, je t'ai promis qu'on ne passerait pas l'après-midi dans les magasins. On va y rester deux ou trois heures, ce qui pour moi est un sacrilège car le véritable shopping se fait en double de temps, puis on se rendra dans un salon de beauté. J'ai réservé nos places, tu verras, c'est un endroit très sympa, tu vas te régaler et te détendre.

- Alice, comment ai-je pu oublier que tu étais aussi machiavélique ? demandai-je, abattue.

Alice s'esclaffa de rire, puis redevint tout à coup sérieuse.

- Bella, j'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à te demander. C'est vital.

- Tu es malade ? Il te faut une greffe ? Dis-moi, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, je serais là, je t'accompagnerai, je te tiendrai la main, tu es enceinte et tu veux que je sois la marraine ?

Je paniquai. Je ne me reconnaissais pas et je commençai à croire qu'Alice m'avait un peu déteint dessus. Cette dernière gloussa.

- Non Bella, rien de tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Bon, ouf, ça va mieux, tu m'as fait peur. Que se passe-t-il alors ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien poser pour moi demain ?

…

- Bella ?… Bella, tu es très jolie tu sais, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois mon nouveau modèle.

- Mais je ne suis pas_ jolie_, non… répliquai-je.

Finalement, j'étais encore plus paniquée que de faire du shopping avec une dingue de la mode. Pas de photo, par pitié. Je pouvais _prendre_ des photos si elle voulait, mais je ne voulais surtout pas être devant l'objectif, c'était trop humiliant pour moi.

- Bella, c'est vraiment très important pour moi. Tu es mon amie, je t'ai enfin retrouvée, je trouve que tu es magnifique et j'apprécierais vraiment que tu poses pour moi. Je ne demande pas ça à n'importe qui lorsque je photographie pour le plaisir. Je ne fais ça qu'avec ma famille et mes amis les plus proches, c'est-à-dire toi. Quand je prends en photo d'autres personnes, c'est pour le travail.

Oh mon dieu, ce qu'elle venait de me dire était si touchant que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Amies. Nous étions amies, j'étais son amie la plus proche avait-elle dit. Comment pouvais-je refuser une telle marque de confiance ? Comment pouvais-je me détourner d'elle au risque de perdre cette amitié qu'elle me donnait sans hésiter ? J'avais beau détester être prise en photo, je savais qu'Alice avait un don et qu'elle pourrait sans doute faire ressortir au moins une qualité en moi. Je réfléchissais quelques secondes. Puis acceptai.

.

.

.

**Voilà pour le second chapitre, comme le premier je le trouve un peu banal, j'espère m'améliorer avec le temps.**

**Bref, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plus et je vous donne rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3 : Premiers clichés

_**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ?**_

_**Tout d'abord, les remerciements =) :**_

_**Adore Youu, ErylisxJazz, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, la suite est enfin là =P**_

_**Samwinchesterboy, je suis contente que ça te plaise, pour le Bella Edward ça va ramer un peu mais ça viendra ^^ Merci pour tes reviews =)**_

_**TataDomi, c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas que Bella et Edward se sautent dessus, je veux d'abord que les caractères et les relations entre les personnages s'installent, et puis aussi, essayer de coller à la réalité =) C'est vrai que ne pas avoir vu les livres me laissent plus de liberté, mais je pense que je suis forcément influencée par le film, ce qui fait qu'on retrouvera assez les mêmes caractères (ça m'agace un peu d'ailleurs ^^) Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !**_

_**Je suis désolée de poster ça un peu tard, mais je suis en terminale et je fais passer les devoirs avant, du coup je ne suis pas souvent sur l'ordinateur. Donc les chapitres mettent du temps à arriver mais ils arrivent ! Allez, place à l'histoire !**_

**_Ps : Je relis plusieurs fois les chapitres pour corriger les fautes, mais il est possible que j'en oublie, surtout les grosses, ne m'en voulez pas =)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PREMIERS CLICHES**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Edward**

Je me redressai en sursaut aux côtés de Tanya en ce dimanche matin, alors que mon portable sonnait tellement fort que les morts auraient pu se réveiller. Les yeux à moitié collés, les cheveux ébouriffés, un torticolis, tremblant de froid, j'attrapai mon cellulaire et grimaçai en découvrant le nom de l'appelant. La fait qu'il soit aussi tôt ne m'étonna donc pas plus.

- Oui Alice ? répondis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

_« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre ! »_

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais bien et toi ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'appelles à sept heures du matin un dimanche ?

_« Bon ça va Edward, tu vas pas non plus être ronchon tous les matins ! »_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as appelé à cette heure-ci pour me dire que j'étais de mauvais poil tous les matins ? Parce que là, vois-tu, j'ai une invitée. Alors, tu as une bonne raison ?

_« Tanya est là ? »_

- Oui, tu l'as même croisée hier soir en rentrant. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu appelles ou je peux raccrocher tout de suite pour me rendormir ?

Au bout du fil, j'entendais des bruits bizarres, des ronchonnements et des soupirs. Bon sang, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle soit déjà au studio de bon matin. Et je sentais que j'allais m'y retrouver très vite moi aussi.

_« J'ai eu une illumination hier. »_

- Je suis ravi pour toi Einstein.

_« Il faut que tu viennes au studio. »_

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

- Alice, on est dimanche, il fait beau, c'est le matin. Je suis content que tu ai eu une idée merveilleuse, mais est-ce qu'on ne peut pas repousser ça plutôt au mercredi ?

_« Tu ramènes tes jolies petites fesses ici dans deux heures et demi grand maximum. Si je ne te vois pas arriver d'ici là, tu sais ce qui t'attend Edward. »_ me dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Je grimaçai rien qu'en y pensant.

- Alice, tu me le paieras.

_« A tout à l'heure ! »_ répondit-elle en riant.

Puis elle raccrocha. Je restai assis dans le lit à contempler la porte avec un regard vide de toute expression. J'aurais pu dormir jusqu'à dix heures aujourd'hui. Maintenant, ma grasse matinée était foirée. Je me laissai retomber lourdement sur mon oreiller. Je sentis Tanya remuer à côté de moi, et elle passa son bras autour de ma taille. Hier soir elle était arrivée à l'appartement juste avant que je mange et m'avait embarqué dans ma chambre pour qu'on fasse l'amour. J'avais laissé Jasper tout seul et je n'avais pas mangé.

- C'était ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse, alors qu'elle émergeait.

- Oui, répondis-je dans un soupir. Je vais au studio pour neuf heures.

- Elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser cette journée ? râla ma petite-amie.

- Vas donc essayer de convaincre Alice d'une telle chose.

Tanya émit un grognement et commença à me caresser le torse tout en faisant passer mon bras derrière sa tête. Elle s'approcha de mes lèvres et commença à m'embrasser, doucement au début puis de plus en plus intensément. Sauf que moi, maintenant, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire l'amour mais de manger.

- Tanya…

Elle arrêta aussitôt ses caresses. Elle semblait vexée.

- Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Je meurs de faim.

Son visage se radoucit. Elle rit et se leva, enroulant le drap autour de son corps de mannequin. Je la détaillai. Tanya était assez grande. Sa peau était douce et bronzée, son teint était mat. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tombaient en cascade jusque sur ses épaules. Son visage allongé pouvait parfois resplendir, et parfois être très dur et fermé. Elle avait les yeux noirs, un nez fin et une bouche pulpeuse. A l'université, tous les mecs étaient jaloux de moi et toutes les filles étaient jalouses de Tanya. Je trouvais ça comique. Tanya avait de jolies courbes mais je la trouvais souvent trop maigre. Là, alors qu'elle s'était retournée et que le drap était ouvert jusqu'au bas de son dos, je voyais ses côtes à travers sa peau. Je les voyais beaucoup trop. Pourtant, quand je la voyais je la faisait beaucoup manger. Mais elle ne grossissait pas, le rêve de toutes les femmes.

- Tu viens ?

Tanya m'avait tiré de mes pensées. Je me levai, tel un zombie, enfilai un boxer et un pantalon de pyjama, puis la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine déserte. Tanya se sépara du drap pour ouvrir les placards et servir un petit déjeuner.

- Tanya, couvre-toi tu veux. Jasper va bientôt se lever.

Tanya râla une fois de plus et partit enfiler son jean et ma chemise de la veille. Elle avait beau être ma petite amie et se comporter en tant que tel la plupart du temps, il arrivait qu'elle m'exaspère tout bonnement. Tout le temps à faire la gueule, possessive, imbue d'elle-même. Il y avait des jours comme ça où je préférais ne pas la voir. Mais bon, je savais très bien que le week-end prochain, elle serait plus agréable et que nous pourrions aller nous balader sans nous prendre la tête. Sans forcément qu'elle me colle. Lorsqu'elle revint, je lui déposai un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Instantanément, son visage s'illumina et elle sourit.

- Je préfère ça, dis-je.

Nous déjeunions tranquillement quand je la prévins que ce n'était pas la peine de m'attendre toute la journée étant donné qu'Alice ne me lâcherait pas de sitôt. Nous nous verrions le lendemain soir si elle le voulait. Je partis me préparer. Je pris une douche rapide, me rasai de près, ébouriffai mes cheveux mouillés indomptables et m'habillai simplement d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt gris près du corps. J'enfilai mes chaussures noires et sortis enfin de la salle de bain de la chambre pour me rendre au studio d'Alice. Tanya était déjà partie, sans même m'avoir dit au revoir. Elle devait vraiment être furieuse contre Alice pour l'avoir privée d'une journée avec moi. Elle m'avait tout de même laissé un petit mot affectueux sur l'oreiller. J'attrapai donc mes clés de voiture et sortis de l'appartement après avoir salué Jasper qui se levait à peine, étonné de n'avoir pas trouvé Alice dans leur lit. Je pris enfin la direction du studio.

**.**

**PDV Bella**

Alice était passée me prendre chez moi à neuf heures. En plus de m'avoir fait subir une séance de torture la veille à l'institut de beauté, elle osait me demander de venir à son studio un dimanche matin, aussi tôt. La peau encore meurtrie de l'épilation d'hier, je m'étais habillée d'un bermuda beige qu'elle m'avait fait acheter ainsi que du double débardeur blanc et sable et du fin gilet taupe qu'elle m'avait dégoté. Une étole protégeait mon cou de l'air frais du matin. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches et avait tenté de camoufler mes cernes, ce qui s'était finalement révélé facile puisque j'avais eu droit à un massage du visage et des yeux, qui avait considérablement fait diminuer mes poches sous les yeux malgré ma fatigue. Après un trajet d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'immeuble qui abritait le studio d'Alice. Nous étions dans un quartier un peu sordide où les ruelles étaient sombres et crasseuses, mais nous avions fait attention à rester sur l'avenue, où les nombreux passants constituaient notre protection. Nous entrâmes enfin dans l'immeuble défraîchi, miteux, fissuré, et montâmes jusqu'au huitième et dernier étage. Nous arrivâmes devant la dernière porte de l'étage. Dessus était inscrit : Le studio d'Alice. Ce message me fit sourire, du Alice tout craché. Elle me fit alors entrer dans la pièce. Ma première impression : je n'eus pas assez de mots pour décrire l'endroit magique où nous nous trouvions. _Le Paradis_. La pièce principale faisait environ vingt mètres carrés. L'unique fenêtre donnait sur la rue, et de lourds rideaux en velours de couleur pourpre l'entouraient, ne devant servir que lorsque Alice travaillait. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, et de nombreuses chutes de tissu en tulle de toutes couleurs les décoraient. L'un des murs était nu, on voyait seulement une tringle fixée sur tout le long, certainement pour accrocher des rideaux de différentes couleurs pour créer des ambiances pour les photo shoots. De grosses lampes étaient dirigées vers ce mur, ainsi que de gros ventilateurs, et un trépied se trouvait à quelques mètres. A l'opposé de la pièce, il y avait une kitchenette dans les tons de rouge, une petite table en bois clair avec trois chaises d'un rouge vif, et un canapé vert pomme. A côté du minuscule frigo se dressait une porte coulissante du même bois clair que la table. Je me dirigeai vers cette porte et l'ouvris. Je tombai alors sur une petite salle d'eau avec un toilette, décorée dans un camaïeu de bleu. Même les serviettes accrochées au radiateur le long du mur étaient assorties. Je me tournai vers Alice, qui me regardait d'un air impatient. Elle trépignait.

- Tu aimes ? me demanda-t-elle soudainement, tellement soudainement qu'elle me fit sursauter.

- J'adore. Alice, je suis au pays des merveilles ! m'exclamai-je.

Elle sautilla sur place, un large sourire satisfait fendant son visage angélique. Elle me prit alors par la main et m'entraîna dans la pièce principale. Elle prit ma veste et mon sac des mains, les posa sur le canapé et me fit asseoir sur une des chaises. Je la regardai s'affairer sur son immense cabas, intriguée. Elle en sortit enfin une grosse trousse à maquillage. _Oh non._ Elle allait oser me faire ça. J'essayai de me détendre, me convaincant que c'était pour mon bien, qu'au moins je ne ressemblerai pas à un vampire sur les photos. Elle s'approcha alors de moi, un gros pot de crème à la main, qu'elle me tartina sur le visage après m'avoir passé un gant humide sur la figure. C'était un masque. Elle attendit cinq minutes, faisant sécher la mixture grâce à un calendrier cartonné avec des photos de bébés déguisés en fleur ou en vache, puis me retira doucement le masque. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à mes imperfections avec un fond de teint, puis de la poudre, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire éternuer à plusieurs reprises et de me faire couler quelques larmes. Elle m'obligea donc à fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement fini de me maquiller.

- Tu as bien compris Bella ? Interdiction d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tous rouges quand je te prendrai en photo ! me menaça-t-elle.

- Mais enfin, ça ne va pas me tuer, protestai-je tout en gardant les yeux fermés, redoutant qu'Alice se mette en colère.

- Tu les gardes fermés, et tu les ouvriras uniquement quand je te dirai que tu pourras le faire. Je ne veux pas que ma plus jolie modèle ait les yeux tout bouffis, enfin !

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et que je sentis qu'Alice se retournait vivement.

.

**PDV Edward**

J'arrivai au studio d'Alice à l'heure pile. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne me harcèlerait pas toute la semaine pour faire des photos et rattraper le temps perdu à cause de mon retard. J'entrai donc sans frapper, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, puisque j'avais les clés. J'était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir ce privilège. De toute manière, Alice savait très bien quand j'arrivais. Je me retrouvais sur le seuil, devant cet endroit qui finalement, était ma deuxième maison, à contempler une jeune femme inconnue, les yeux fermés, assise sur une chaise, Alice devant elle avec un pinceau à la main. Je me mettais aussitôt à plaindre cette fille de s'être laissée embarquer par Alice. Je l'observai. Elle était habillée très simplement, d'un bermuda, d'un double débardeur et de bottes toutes molles qui formaient des plis. Son corps était mince, elle était si menue qu'on aurait pu la casser rien qu'en la touchant. Son visage en cœur était d'une extrême pâleur malgré le fond de teint que lui avait mis ma sœur. Ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat lui tombaient sur les épaules et finissaient en larges boucles. Je devais la regarder depuis un moment parce qu'Alice me faisait de grands signes avec ses bras en m'appelant.

- Edward !

Je sursautais à ce dernier appel. Je fus étonné des sentiments qui m'avaient assailli quelques instants plus tôt, alors que j'avais découvert cette jeune femme. J'avais trouvé cette fille belle, attirante. Mais tellement fragile. Tellement loin aussi. J'avais soudain ressenti le besoin de la protéger, d'abord de ma sœur et de sa folie de la mode, du maquillage et de la photo, et ensuite de tous les dangers qui puissent exister dans ce monde. J'avais eu envie de la voir mieux, de la découvrir plus que ça, de m'approcher, de lui saisir la main, de la faire se lever et tourner sur elle-même pour constater que son corps gracieux me rendait fou. Je fus surpris de ressentir un manque lorsque Alice m'appela et que je dû décrocher mon regard de son visage. Rapidement, je repris mes esprits. J'étais fou et franchement ridicule de penser de telles choses. J'aimais Tanya, elle était la seule femme qui comptait, et cette inconnue allait très vite sortir de ma vie et de ma tête, comme toutes les personnes que je croisais quotidiennement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais été idiot. Je ris intérieurement de ma stupidité, de ma petite faiblesse d'homme, de misérable petit humain.

- Edward, je te présente Isabella Swan.

La voix de ma sœur m'avait fait revenir sur terre.

- Je peux ouvrir les yeux Alice ? Parce que si tu veux me présenter une personne, il vaut mieux que je la voie, non ? demanda la jeune femme.

Sa voix était douce et ferme à la fois. Une voix ni grave, ni aiguë. Une voix envoûtante et sensuelle. _Bon sang, je m'y remettais._

- Bien sûr que tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! s'exclama ma sœur, comme si c'était une évidence.

Alors la jeune femme, ou devrai-je l'appeler Isabella, ouvrit les yeux, et dirigea instantanément son regard vers moi. Je fus subjugué par la profondeur de ses yeux foncés, chocolat, presque noirs à vrai dire. Nous nous fixâmes pendant un long moment, sans rien nous dire et sans bouger d'un cil.

- Ma chère Isabella, voici Edward, mon frère.

Alice nous interrompit dans notre contemplation. Isabella Swan, bien sûr. Je m'approchais d'elle d'un pas décidé, tandis qu'elle se levait maladroitement de sa chaise, et tendis la main vers elle, qu'elle serra.

- Isabella, vous devez être la fameuse meilleure amie de ma sœur, celle avec qui Alice a passé ses vacances en colonie ? demandai-je à la jeune femme en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

- Euh…

- Oui, c'est elle ! s'écria Alice, complètement surexcitée, à tel point qu'elle sautillait sur place et tapait dans ses mains.

- Je… Je préfère Bella, annonça-t-elle d'un voix tremblante, plus aiguë, tellement différente de cette que j'avais entendu quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

- Très bien, Bella, je suis ravi de vous connaître.

- Oh, allez, tutoyez-vous quoi ! On va souvent être ensemble maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée Bella ! lança ma sœur d'une voix de crécelle.

Cette voix voulait dire qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Cette fois Bella prit les devants.

- Bien. Alors je te tutoie, affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus sûre et en me souriant.

- D'accord, moi aussi. Je vois que tu n'as pas pu éviter les ravages de ma sœur ?

Elle rit. Un rire discret, très fille. Mais adorable. Non, ça ne pouvait plus être possible, je pensais n'importe quoi.

- Oh, je ne m'en plains pas finalement, je me rends compte que ça fait du bien d'être chouchoutée. Et puis j'ai survécu à la séance shopping hier, je pense être préparée pour tout un tas de choses ! dit-elle en riant, ce qui me fit rire à mon tour.

- Attention à ce que tu dis Bella, coupa ma sœur, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages avec moi. Mais crois-moi, ça va te plaire !

Bella me regarda avec un air affolé, et je ris encore en voyant Alice s'approcher pour mettre du fard à paupières et du rouge à lèvres à Bella. Je passais mon temps à l'observer en essayant d'être discret. Cette jeune femme m'intriguait. Sa rencontre avec Alice ne l'avait pas terrorisée, ce qui était déjà un miracle, et elle semblait même s'amuser avec elle. Il était évident qu'elles avaient déjà une grande complicité, certainement acquise depuis ces fameuses vacances en colonie. Elle rendait ma sœur heureuse. C'était bien cela qui me faisait penser que Bella était une fille à part : Alice n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance aux gens, elle était même plutôt méprisante avec les inconnus. Mais ces temps-ci, ma sœur était agréable avec tout le monde, elle ne râlait plus depuis quelques jours, et la voir comme ça me faisait me sentir bien. Je voulais qu'elle soit bien dans sa peau et dans sa nouvelle vie. Bella semblait être la bonne personne pour être amie avec Alice. Pour cela, je l'appréciais énormément. Bien sûr, il y avait autre chose. Elle dégageait une bonté et une gentillesse hors norme. Je ne savais pas si c'était le cas, mais c'est ce que je ressentais.

Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé pendant qu'Alice finissait de la préparer, puis lorsqu'elle se mit à arranger mes vêtements. Alice n'avait jamais fait une telle chose. D'habitude elle me prenait en photo comme j'étais, sans jamais essayer de m'embellir. Elle me disait souvent que j'avais un charme naturel et une beauté bien suffisante pour ne pas avoir besoin de me cacher derrière de beaux vêtements, et du maquillage pour les séances photos. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que moi qui était dérangé ce matin-là. Alice frappa dans ses mains et se dirigea vers son appareil photo, qu'elle positionna comme elle le souhaitait et se pencha pour regarder dans le viseur. Elle attendit quelques secondes. Bella et moi attendions, sans bouger, en regardant Alice. Cette dernière se retourna brusquement et nous dévisagea, les sourcils levés.

- Ben alors ? s'écria-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers Bella, qui avait l'air aussi dépassée que moi car elle me regardait, le regard empli d'interrogations. D'un seul mouvement, nous reportions notre attention sur ma sœur.

- Allez ! Devant le mur tous les deux !

Ah, oui. Evidemment, si elle m'avait fait venir, c'était pour me prendre en photo. Elle ne voulait pas seulement Bella, mais Bella et moi. Ou alors, elle ne voulait pas effrayer son amie le premier jour, alors j'étais là pour la distraire, ou la faire se sentir moins visée.

.

**PDV Bella**

_Oh mon dieu_. Depuis que cet Edward était là, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Mais qu'avait Alice dans la tête pour faire venir son frère ici ? Je n'avais jamais vu Edward avant, pendant la colonie, elle n'avait aucune photo sur elle. Cet homme était beau. Il dégageait une certaine arrogance, mais son regard me faisait perdre la tête. Non mais franchement, je devenais barjo. J'étais vraiment en manque, parce que penser des choses pareilles à propos du frère d'Alice, c'était carrément _déplacé_. J'essayais donc de me concentrer sur l'objectif d'Alice qui me mitraillait. C'était plutôt difficile, car j'étais collée à Edward, mes mains sur son torse brûlant et les siennes sur ma chute de reins. J'aimais beaucoup Alice, mais elle avait dépassé les bornes. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme et elle me faisait faire des poses indécentes avec lui. Je commençais sérieusement à regretter d'avoir accepté cette séance photo, d'autant plus que je me sentais rougir comme une tomate depuis qu'on avait commencé à se toucher pour se faire prendre en photo. Là, je devais être violette, ou bleue, parce que je n'osais même pas respirer, on ne sait jamais, j'avais peut-être mauvaise haleine et je ne voulais pas que le frère d'Alice pense un truc nul à mon propos. Ces positions étaient déjà assez gênantes. Je réfléchissais trop. Ma tête allait exploser.

Edward changea de position à la demande d'Alice et – Oh mon dieu – je devais limite me mettre à califourchon sur lui qui était assis sur une des chaises rouges. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque ma panique et mon embarras. Il devait avoir l'habitude lui, de poser avec des filles.

- Edward, je sais que c'est la première fois que je te demande de faire ce genre de photos, mais je t'en supplie, détends-toi, on dirait que tu as un balai enfoncé dans le derrière, s'exaspéra Alice.

Bon, ça c'était fait. J'osai alors un regard vers mon partenaire. Son visage était tendu. Il n'en menait pas large, c'était évident. Je me sentais moins seule tout à coup. Soudain, je me mis à rire. C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais assise sur Edward qui bataillait avec lui-même pour se donner un air naturel, et je riais comme une grosse vache. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers moi et esquissa un sourire gêné. Oh putain – pardon – il était vraiment sexy comme ça. Cela eut pour effet de me calmer presque instantanément. Je me concentrai alors à nouveau sur notre pose, et Edward fit la même chose. Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et je mis les miennes autour de son cou, gardant les bras tendus.

- Bella, pitié, rapproche-toi de lui, il ne va pas te mordre. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore un peu Bella. Encore je t'ai dit. Voiiiilà.

Non mais _au secours_. J'étais en apnée depuis un bon bout de temps, et mon visage était à genre quatre centimètres de celui d'Edward. J'allais mourir étouffée dans les bras d'un apollon. Note pour moi-même : égorger Alice avant qu'elle n'ait d'autres idées saugrenues. Pendant tout le reste de la séance photo, j'ai senti le souffle brûlant d'Edward sur mon visage, dans mon cou, au creux de ma clavicule, et même à la naissance de ma poitrine. Je vous laisse imaginer les positions que nous avait imposé Alice. Finalement, Edward était parti, me disant un rapide au revoir alors que moi je lui avais répondu un charabia incompréhensible pour lui dire que j'avais été enchantée de faire sa connaissance. Il avait souri. Il n'avait pas compris un mot. Et Alice avait continué à me mitrailler en solo.

- Alors Bella, comment trouves-tu mon frère ? lâcha enfin Alice, au bord de l'implosion.

Je fourrai mon étole dans mon sac.

- Très sympathique.

- C'est tout ?? demanda-t-elle, presque en hurlant.

Je la voyais arriver à dix mille.

- Je t'assure, il est très charmant et très gentil, dis-je prudemment.

- Bon, lança-t-elle un peu déçue. En tout cas, merci pour cette séance photo, ça doit être la plus réussie que j'ai fait dans toute ma vie !

- Tant que ça ?

- Oh oui, vous dégagiez une telle sensualité tous les deux !

Je décidai de couper net à la conversation. J'avais chaud et j'étais déjà assez rouge comme ça, elle allait finir par m'en faire la réflexion.

- Tu veux venir manger un morceau chez moi ? Il est près de quatorze heures.

- Oh oui, bien sûr Bella ! s'écria la folle qui me servait d'amie.

_Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ?_

Alice était finalement venue chez moi. Angela et son copain n'étaient pas là. Nous avons discuté, nous nous sommes raconté toutes les bêtises que nous avions fait étant jeunes et nous avons bien ri. Cependant, j'avais été un peu ailleurs durant tout le repas.

Mon dernier petit ami m'avait envoyé bouler il y a quelques mois. J'avais mis tellement de temps à m'en remettre, je l'avais aimé si fort que cette rupture avait été un carnage. J'avais failli rater mes examens de fin d'année. Angela m'avait soutenue. Je m'étais juré de ne plus me prendre la tête avec un homme, et de ne pas m'engager avant d'être bien intégrée dans la vie professionnelle, d'avoir une situation stable, d'avoir au moins trente ans. A cet âge-là, les hommes sont déjà plus mûrs et plus adultes pour ne pas larguer leur copine de façon gamine. Et voilà qu'un mec vraiment canon se pointait. Je le savais comme les autres. Un tombeur, un lâcheur. Il ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, je le trouvais juste beau et gentil. C'est tout. Mais le regarder me faisait mal parce qu'il me faisait penser à mes échecs. Je fermai les yeux un instant, alors que je préparais les cafés pour Alice et moi. Je me remémorai les traits d'Edward. Il était fin, il avait les joues un peu creuses. Ses lèvres fines étaient souvent entrouvertes et semblaient si douces. Je trouvais ses yeux absolument magnifiques. Il avait à peu près les mêmes que ceux de sa sœur, caramels. Mais une touche de vert les rendaient mystérieux, intrigants, et je n'avais qu'une envie : les revoir. Je savais que cela me détruirait à petit feu, qu'être attirée par cet homme était malsain et que je ne devais pas. Je le sentais.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonjour ! Voilà le troisième chapitre, ça y est, Edward et Bella se sont enfin rencontrés =) Pas de quoi casser des briques non plus =P**_

_**Je vous dis à très vite j'espère pour le prochain chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)**_

_**Gros bisous !**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Faire connaissance

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

**_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard incroyablement inportant, mais bon, le lycée c'est la galère en ce moment =P_**

**_Ensuite, les réponses aux reviews ui me font toujours autant plaisir =)_**

**_Floraline, LuneBlanche, ErylisxJazz, merci pour vos commentaires et vos analyses =D_**

**_Yakee, je ne sais pas du tout combiens de chapitres il y aura, on verra à la fin ^^_**

**_Samwinchesterboy, en effet il y aura d'autres shoots =)_**

**_TataDomi, merci pour ta longue review, et c'est vrai que je ne savais pas qu'à l'origine Tanya était blonde. Je l'imaginais brune, ça va bien avec son prénom je trouve ^^ Pour le bac c'est certain ça approche de plus en plus et là je pète un câble, avec les demandes pour l'an prochain qui se font aussi en ce moment xD_**

**_Merci encore._**

**_Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 et je vous retrouve en bas !_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**FAIRE CONNAISSANCE**_

.

.

.

**PDV Bella**

Alice était finalement partie rejoindre son appartement après que nous ayons mangé ensemble. Elle m'avait promis de faire le plus vite possible pour me montrer les photos développées et m'avait assuré que j'étais vraiment très jolie dessus. Le soir, j'étais couchée sur le canapé devant la télévision en attendant Angela. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Je l'avais attendue tout l'après-midi, affalée dans mon lit et j'avais lu un bouquin entier. Je n'avais pas la tête à travailler. Je décidai de me lever pour préparer le repas de ce soir lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Angela arrivait, seule. Parfait.

- Alors ma belle, tu as passé un bon après-midi ? lui demandai-je.

Angela me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle retirait son manteau et lançait son sac sur la commode de l'entrée. Elle était heureuse. Et je l'étais aussi en sachant qu'elle méritait un homme bien qui ne la ferait pas souffrir comme tous les petits-amis qu'elle avait eu jusque là. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, face à face, en tailleur. Elle me raconta sa journée. Elle était épanouie, je le sentais. Mais quand elle eut fini, elle dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je relevai le regard vers mon amie. Elle m'observait, ses grands yeux noirs d'habitude rieurs reflétant une certaine inquiétude.

- Alice m'a prit en photo ce matin.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui.

- Bella, tu vas cracher le morceau oui ou non ?

Je soupirai, mais me décidai. Je savais qu'Angela m'écouterait et ne me jugerait pas. Et elle détestait que j'hésite à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas car elle disait que c'était ne pas lui faire confiance. Or, je savais que je pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance, elle était mon seul point d'attache ici et me connaissait presque par cœur.

- J'ai rencontré le frère d'Alice.

Angela ne répondit pas. Elle me regarda simplement, attendant que je poursuive. Mais elle dû me faire un signe de la tête et me prendre la main pour m'encourager à continuer.

- Il s'appelle Edward. Il est gentil. Et grand, vraiment très grand.

Je marquai une pause. J'étais un peu angoissée, je ne savais pas quoi penser, et je me trouvais stupide.

- C'est idiot, je l'ai seulement vu pendant que nous faisions les photos, nous n'avons pas parlé. Mais je ne peux pas nier que j'ai ressenti une certaine attirance. Pourtant je ne veux pas de ça.

- Ça ne change rien à ce que tu ressens ma belle.

- Je ne veux pas de ça Angie. Je veux être libre, ne pas m'embarrasser d'une relation vouée à l'échec.

- Non Bella, tu ne veux pas souffrir, tout simplement.

Je la regardai, dépitée.

- Non, tu as raison, je ne veux plus souffrir. Et puis d'ailleurs, je dis n'importe quoi, je ne connais même pas cet homme.

Angela soupira. Je savais bien que je l'exaspérais.

- Ne t'énerves pas Bella.

- Je ne suis pas énervée.

- Ecoute, je t'ai vu après qu'Andy et toi ayez décidé d'arrêter. J'étais là tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes. Je t'ai vu perdre le goût de la vie. Tu as failli rater tes examens. Mais tu as réussi à te relever petit à petit. Tu as réussi à accepter que je te sorte de ta léthargie. On s'est bien amusées et tu as réussi à l'oublier. Seulement maintenant ça fait cinq mois, il faut que tu acceptes que d'autres hommes peuvent t'intéresser. Bella, tu n'es pas faite pour finir bonne sœur.

J'esquissai un sourire à cette dernière remarque. Mais rapidement, le doute et la tristesse s'empara à nouveau de moi. Angela poursuivit, m'obligeant à la regarder.

- Bella, si cet Edward t'intéresse, tu ne dois pas essayer de refouler ce sentiment.

- Edward ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai juste été… troublée de ressentir cette, comment dire, cette attirance purement physique.

Angela soupira une nouvelle fois. Visiblement, elle voulait que je dise autre chose.

- Angie, je ne suis pas prête. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec le frère d'une copine. Je suis capable de coucher avec des hommes, mais je ne suis pas prête à ressentir ce que j'ai failli ressentir pour Edward.

- Bella, ne me la fais pas à moi s'il te plaît.

- Je vais ramener quelqu'un à la maison et tu verras si je ne suis pas capable de coucher avec d'autres hommes, dis-je d'un ton suffisant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça Bella. Ce comportement ne te correspond pas et je serai déçue de te voir arriver avec un homme juste pour me prouver une chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas faite. En revanche, si tu ramènes Edward, je me poserai des questions.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais Angie. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble.

Angela lâcha ma main et me sourit. Elle abandonnait pour aujourd'hui.

- Comme tu veux ma belle. Si tu veux en parler je suis là.

Ma meilleure amie se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle commença à préparer le repas. Je la rejoignis et décidai d'entamer une conversation plus joyeuse.

- Bon alors, avec Ben. Tu l'aimes ?

Mon amie se mit à rire.

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Sinon je ne coucherais pas avec lui et je ne passerais pas autant de temps à le voir… répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui, c'est juste. Je suis contente de te voir heureuse. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec au juste ?

- Un bon mois.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en aies parlé que deux semaines après.

- Je devais d'abord être sûre de ce que je faisais, répliqua Angela en souriant.

Ce soir-là, nous mangeâmes devant un film à l'eau de rose et nous pleurâmes pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, la bouche pleine de pâtes. C'était ça nos soirées filles, complètement pathétique. Il faisait bon se vider la tête devant un navet auquel on n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Une fois le film fini, nous nous installâmes sur mon lit avec un énorme pot de glace au chocolat.

- Tu me le présenteras officiellement ? demandai-je à mon amie.

- Oui.

- C'est très sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux argumenter s'il te plaît ?

- Et bien il est attentionné. Il se soucie de moi avant de se soucier de lui. Je n'ai jamais connu ça. Il est beau et bien fichu, tu as bien dû le remarquer ce matin. Il est très cultivé, quand nous nous sommes baladés dans Phoenix aujourd'hui, il était capable de me raconter toute l'histoire de chaque lieu, chaque monument. Il est intelligent. Il est sorti major de sa promo. Sa seule famille est sa mère. Il ne me presse jamais. Il a attendu que ce soit moi qui lui demande de faire l'amour, tu te rends compte ? Je n'avais jamais vu ça non plus. Je sais qu'il veut habiter une jolie maison avec un jardin plus tard.

Je l'écoutais attentivement. Ben semblait être un homme bien, ça me rassurait. Si jamais Angie risquait de souffrir à cause de lui, il allait m'entendre. Nous finîmes notre soirée sur mon lit, si bien qu'Angela n'eut pas le courage de rejoindre sa chambre, et nous nous endormîmes, l'une rêvant de son amant, l'autre de sa guérison.

**PDV Edward**

Cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure que j'essayais de convaincre Tanya qu'Alice n'avait rien contre elle, qu'elle n'était pas invitée tout simplement car Rosalie et Jasper devaient nous parler de quelque chose d'important à propos de leur famille et que je la mettrais au courant un peu plus tard. Je lui mentais, bien évidemment. Alice n'avait pas voulu que Tanya soit là parce qu'elle avait invité Emmett, Rosalie, et surtout Bella. Je connaissais Alice sur le bout des doigts et je savais qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup, comme essayer de me caser avec la petite brunette.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est le deuxième week-end où elle nous empêche de nous voir ? cracha Tanya.

- Je sais ma puce, je lui en toucherai deux mots.

Je la comprenais. Alice n'était pas tendre avec elle et faisait en sorte de m'accaparer dès qu'elle le pouvait, alors qu'elle savait que Tanya faisait toujours le déplacement jusqu'à Phoenix pour me voir. Comme nous ne nous voyions que le week-end, j'étais de l'avis de Tanya : Alice devait arrêter de nous prendre pour des idiots.

- J'en ai assez, je ne te vois pas de la semaine et les deux jours où je peux passer du temps avec toi, elle a des illuminations soudaines et t'oblige à aller au studio, ou alors vous avez des trucs prévus entre frère et sœur !

- Ça va lui passer.

- J'aurais aimé être au courant plus tôt, je n'aurais pas fait le déplacement.

- Nous ne savions pas que Rose et Jasper avaient quelque chose d'important à nous dire, mais je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas une raison pour te renvoyer chez toi.

Encore un mensonge. Alice m'avait mis au courant lundi soir pour le repas, mais elle m'avait dit seulement aujourd'hui que Tanya ne serait pas la bienvenue.

- Je lui parlerai. Je lui expliquerai et elle comprendra.

- J'espère bien, maugréa Tanya alors qu'elle attrapait sa veste et son sac, me déposait un baiser sur les lèvres et partait de l'appartement.

Je savais que je ne verrais Tanya que le week-end prochain. Là, elle repartait chez sa tante, en dehors de la ville. Il fallait que j'ai une petite conversation avec Alice. Je la rejoignis dans la cuisine, où elle s'affairait au dessus du bœuf bourguignon – mon plat préféré – tout en se déhanchant sur la musique qui résonnait depuis le salon. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la pièce principale, Jasper était en train de mettre la table.

- Alice.

- Oui ? répondit-elle sans se retourner.

- Tu m'as obligé à virer Tanya de l'appartement et comme un idiot, je l'ai fait.

- C'est parfait.

- Tu n'avais pas à me demander ça.

- C'est un repas de famille.

- Bon alors tu permets, je vais mettre Jasper dehors et appeler Bella et sa copine pour leur dire de ne pas venir, répliquai-je d'un ton mauvais.

Ma sœur se retourna et me lança un regard noir. Un regard noir comme elle ne m'en avait jamais lancé.

- Jasper, Bella et Angela resteront ici. Je vais présenter mes deux amies à la famille.

- Tanya fait partie de la famille depuis trois ans, répliquai-je.

- Non, je ne pense pas Edward, annonça ma sœur d'un ton autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Tanya fait davantage partie de la famille depuis trois ans que Jasper avec qui tu es depuis à peine cinq mois ! Ecoute Alice, tu as de la chance qu'il soit mon meilleur ami et que j'accepte de le considérer comme mon propre frère, mais tu n'as pas le droit de renvoyer Tanya chez elle en disant qu'elle ne fait pas partie de la famille. Je sors avec elle je te rappelle.

- Jasper est à la fois ton meilleur ami, le frère de la femme de notre frère et mon petit-ami avec qui je veux faire ma vie. Tanya est seulement ta petite-amie. Tu m'as dis toi-même plusieurs fois que tu ne savais pas vraiment si tu voulais rester avec elle.

- Et j'espère que tu l'as gardé pour toi, parce que j'ai remarqué que personne dans cette famille ne fait vraiment d'effort pour l'intégrer ! m'emportai-je.

- Tout le monde est content de te voir heureux, mais personne n'est dupe Edward ! Toi-même tu dis que tu n'as pas avec elle la relation qu'Emmett a avec Rose ou Jasper avec moi ! Tanya est une gentille fille, mais elle non plus ne fait pas d'effort par rapport à nous ! D'accord, elle est fille unique, elle t'a suivi jusqu'ici juste pour être avec toi, mais elle te coupe de nous ! Ce qu'elle veut, c'est être tranquille et passer sa vie seule avec toi ! cria Alice.

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu es différente avec Jasper ?

- Jasper n'est pas un frein à ma relation avec mes frères !

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit dans notre dispute. Jasper. Je le regardai, les yeux vides. Je venais de me disputer avec ma sœur comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Alice ne bougeait pas, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle fulminait et serrait les poings, comme moi. Jasper nous regardait, gêné. Evidemment, il avait tout entendu.

- On a sonné, dit-il sans la moindre expression dans sa voix.

Alice me jeta un regard mauvais, coupa le gaz et partit comme une furie vers l'entrée. Jasper me regardait toujours et se dandinait sur ses pieds.

- Edward, je ne veux pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais je pense qu'Alice a raison. Je te connais depuis quelques mois à peine, mais quand je te vois avec Tanya, j'ai du mal à croire que ça fait trois ans que tu es avec elle. Tu es détaché de votre relation. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle est là parce qu'aucun de vous deux n'a envie de se retrouver seul.

Je regardai mon ami sans rien dire. Je m'apprêtai à répondre lorsque j'entendis des voix provenant du salon, puis ma sœur apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne me regarda même pas, et s'adressa à Jasper.

- Jasper, mon amour, Bella et Angela sont arrivées. Tu veux bien m'aider à leur servir un apéritif, Emmett et Rose ne vont pas tarder. Mon frère va surveiller le repas en attendant.

Jasper me lança un regard compatissant et suivit Alice dans le séjour. Je leur emboîtai le pas pour aller saluer nos invitées. Lorsque j'arrivai à hauteur des deux amies d'Alice et que je vis Bella pour la deuxième fois, je ressentis le même sentiment inexplicable que le jour du shoot de ma sœur. De la reconnaissance mêlée à une curiosité piquante envahissait tout mon corps. Je décidai de réfréner ces pensées rapidement. Je tendis la main à Bella.

- Bonjour, bienvenue dans notre appartement, annonçai-je d'une voix posée et chaleureuse.

- Bonjour, merci, répondit Bella en me regardant à peine. Voici Angela, mon amie.

Bella était devenue toute rouge. Je me tournai vers ladite Angela pour la saluer. La jeune femme était un peu plus grande que Bella, elle avait un corps mince et gracieux. Ses cheveux étaient très noirs, tout comme ses yeux. Elle avait un peu le type latino-américain. Son visage respirait la joie de vivre et elle arborait un magnifique sourire. Je lui serrai la main.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward, le frère d'Alice. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Je suis moi aussi enchantée.

Je quittai nos hôtes pour finir le repas commencé par Alice, si bien que je n'eus pas l'occasion de participer aux conversations. Je ne revins au salon que lorsque Rose et Emmett arrivèrent enfin.

**.**

**PDV Bella**

J'étais assise sur le canapé, coincée entre Angela et Alice. Jasper avait réussi à fuir et à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de nous. Je me sentais oppressée, à la fois par ma position inconfortable et par le débit inhumain d'Alice, qui ne cessait de poser des questions à Angela, qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle m'avait appelée le lundi qui avait suivi la séance photo pour m'inviter, nous avions tellement conversé qu'elle avait fini par se souvenir de l'existence de ma colocataire dont je lui avais déjà parlé, et elle avait absolument tenu à l'inviter pour faire connaissance. Alors j'avais briefé Angela pendant toute la semaine jusqu'à ce samedi. Je lui avait même dégoté des vêtement dont j'étais sûre qu'Alice serait folle. En tout cas, nous en étions là.

Alors qu'Alice et Angela parlaient de chaque côté de mes oreilles et que mes yeux virevoltaient d'un visage à l'autre, Jasper, qui nous regardait d'un air amusé depuis déjà quelques minutes, décida de me sauver de ma triste situation en engageant la conversation.

- Alors Bella, tu sais, Alice nous a beaucoup parlé de toi à Edward et moi ! C'était une vraie pile électrique.

Tentant de couvrir les voix des deux filles, je m'avançai légèrement sur le rebord du canapé.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle est infatigable.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées au juste ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Il y a dix ans à peu près, nous nous sommes retrouvées dans la même colonie de vacances près des Grands Lacs. Nous y sommes restées plus d'un mois, alors nous avons sympathisé. Mais quand il a fallut rentrer, aucune de nous n'a pensé à prendre l'adresse de l'autre. Si bien que nous n'avons eu aucun moyen de reprendre contact, et j'imagine qu'on avait autre chose à penser parce que la rentrée arrivait.

- La vie vous a réservé une belle surprise alors.

J'acquiesçai et bus une gorgée de bière que m'avait servi Alice. Alors que je me préparais à reprendre la conversation, on frappa à la porte. Ce devait être Emmett et Rosalie qui arrivaient. Je me sentis d'un coup un peu plus nerveuse. Autant je n'avais pas eu de difficulté avec Jasper étant donné que je connaissais déjà Alice et Edward, là, rencontrer deux vrais adultes – avec tout le respect que j'avais pour Alice, Edward et Jasper – cela m'angoissait. Je vis Edward sortir de la cuisine à toute vitesse pour aller ouvrir à son frère et sa belle-sœur. Nous nous levâmes tous pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Je vis tout d'abord arriver Emmett, un imposant bonhomme aux yeux rieurs. Il avait les cheveux très courts et châtains foncés, et ses yeux étaient aussi caramels que ceux de son frère et de sa sœur. Je notai tout de même que ni Alice, ni Emmett n'avaient de vert comme Edward. L'aîné des Cullen semblait être le genre de personne sur qui on pouvait compter, et qui serait toujours là pour remonter le moral en racontant des blagues idiotes. Je vis enfin apparaître Rosalie. Elle était une femme magnifique, plantureuse et intimidante. Ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés encadraient un visage parfait, au teint de pêche et aux yeux noisettes. Elle était la même que sur le book d'Alice, et le portrait craché de Jasper. Elle était grande et avait un corps de mannequin. Sous son pull, je pouvais voir son petit ventre rebondi. On le voyait à peine. Après qu'il ait salué la famille, le couple s'avança vers Angela et moi. Emmett me tendit la main en souriant.

- Tu dois être Bella, Alice nous a bassiné pendant toute la semaine pour qu'on soit aimables avec ton amie et toi ce soir.

Je lui rendis son sourire et lui serrai timidement sa grande main qui devait faire le double de la mienne.

- Oui, hum, euh… c'est moi et… voici… voici Angela, bafouillai-je lamentablement.

Emmett s'intéressa ensuite à Angela, et Rosalie s'approcha de moi. Je la regardais d'en bas tellement j'étais petite. Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui s'effaça assez vite et me salua plutôt froidement, si bien que je me sentis rougir de honte.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis Rosalie.

- Enchantée, répondis-je simplement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Je repensai au jour de l'entretien d'Alice, où je lui avais demandé de proposer à Rosalie de poser pour la campagne. Aujourd'hui, je m'étais montrée beaucoup moins sûre de moi qu'au travail. J'essayai de me détendre et de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Alice : Rosalie était très gentille, il suffisait de bien la connaître. De plus, ses sautes d'humeurs dues à sa grossesse la rendait un tantinet irritable et méprisante envers les autres, même Emmett et Jasper, je ne devais donc pas m'en faire. Mais tout de même, ça me rendait nerveuse, déjà que j'avais passé la semaine à angoisser à propos de ce repas. Heureusement qu'Alice n'avait pas invité ses parents, ça aurait fait trop d'un coup pour moi. Angela semblait un peu plus à l'aise que moi, en effet Rosalie lui avait sourit plus longuement qu'à moi.

Nous nous installâmes tous au salon. Rosalie maugréa alors que Jasper lui servait un jus d'abricot ; elle devait en avoir marre de ne pas pouvoir prendre un bon apéritif. J'étais de nouveau entre Alice et Angela, mais cette fois-ci, Edward se trouvait en face de moi. Je le surprenais quelques fois à me regarder, ce qui me rendait très mal à l'aise. Je lui souriais donc rapidement avant de reporter mon attention sur les conversations. Durant le repas, je fis davantage connaissance avec les autres.

- Alors petite Bella, lança Emmett, quel est ton métier exactement ?

- Je suis chargée de la communication interne dans une entreprise de cosmétiques et actuellement j'occupe en même temps un autre poste en relations publiques. Mais j'espère évoluer, pourquoi pas dans la presse ou dans l'édition.

- C'est cool ça, Rose est journaliste au journal local.

- Vraiment ? Dans quel domaine ?

- La politique. Elle aimerait faire le sport mais comme elle vient d'arriver, elle a eu le premier truc qui s'est libéré.

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis technicien d'essai dans la recherche aéronautique. Il m'arrive même de travailler avec Edward.

- Que fait-il ?

- Il est assistant ingénieur. Mais je trouve que ça lui va pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Edward c'est un artiste, un passionné. Il a juste choisi la facilité avec ce boulot, il était doué pour ça, il a cru aimer et maintenant il travaille le week-end.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward qui était absorbé par sa conversation avec Angela.

- Qu'aurait-il aimé faire ?

Il joue merveilleusement bien du piano.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu persévérer dans cette voie ?

- Il est fainéant. Il n'aime pas les obstacles, il préfère une route droite, plate, toute tracée, sans trous ni bosses. C'est un vieux dans son genre, travail, mariage, bébé, le truc stable quoi. C'est son but dans la vie. Pas très folichon hein ?

Je ris à cette remarque. J'avais un peu de mal à imaginer Edward avoir une telle destinée.

- Très porté sur la tradition ?

- Absolument pas, ça le barbe ces trucs-là. Mais il veut juste « faire son devoir » comme il dit. Autrement dit, il a pas envie de se retrouver seul dans dix ans, sans femme ni enfant ni travail. Parce que ça le ferait sortir du lot.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de raconter à Bella ? interrogea Edward, depuis l'autre côté de la table.

Il avait capté un morceau de notre conversation.

- J't'en pose des questions, handicapé de la vie ? le charria Emmett.

Edward se renfrogna et reprit sa conversation avec Angela, qui se retenait pour ne pas rire. Rosalie se tourna alors vers moi, ayant fini de parler avec Alice et Jasper.

- Tu as quel âge Bella ? Tu parais vraiment très jeune.

- J'ai vingt-trois ans. Mais on me dit souvent que j'en fais à peine dix-huit effectivement.

C'était bien. Je reprenais une certaine contenance. Rosalie continua.

- Tu viens de commencer à travailler cette année, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, j'ai pris ce qui m'était proposé, je n'ai pas choisi une filière qui ait beaucoup de débouchés, répondis-je.

- J'ai des contacts dans pas mal d'entreprises de Phoenix et ses alentours, si tu dois parler à quelqu'un n'hésite pas à me demander.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Tu vis à Phoenix depuis toujours ? demanda-t-elle en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

- Non, avant je vivais à Forks, j'ai emménagé ici quand j'ai eu quinze ans.

- Nous n'étions pas loin alors, nous étions tous sur Seattle.

- Alice m'en a parlé, oui.

- Elle y est allée une fois je crois, pour faire des photos, les paysages sont magnifiques là-bas.

- Elle est très talentueuse. Pour la campagne de publicité elle m'a montré son book sur toi.

- Oui, elle me l'a dit. D'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir proposé de poser, mais en ce moment je suis assez fatiguée.

- Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. C'est pour quand ?

- Pour la fin du mois de mars.

- Vous devez être sur un petit nuage avec Emmett…

Le visage de Rosalie s'illumina. Je préférais la voir ainsi que fermée.

- Oui. A vrai dire, nous avions commencé les essais depuis plus d'un an, et nous commencions à désespérer. Le déménagement à Phoenix nous a redonné la pêche et deux mois après être arrivés j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte.

- C'est magnifique.

Le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cependant, j'avais remarqué qu'Edward et Alice ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée. Ils s'ignoraient totalement. Je trouvais cela plutôt bizarre, d'après ce que je savais, ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux. Angela avait survécu à Alice et s'était intégrée parfaitement. J'étais fière d'elle, et de moi parce que _quand même_, je l'avais habillée.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et voilà, Bella connaît enfin toute la fratrie =) La pauvrette, elle sait plus où se mettre.**_

_**Je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre dans un petit moment, comme d'habitude ce sera pas pour maintenant parce que je suis en plein dans les dossiers administratifs à envoyer pour l'an prochain xD**_

_**Gros bisous à toutes, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Pauses poses

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

**_Tout d'abord, mille fois pardon pour cette très longue absence, mais plus le bac approche, moins j'ai l'impression d'avoir du temps pour gérer cette histoire ! Vivement que tout se termine pour que je puisse me consacrer à vous =)_**

**_Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire un petit mot personnel avec celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mais je les remercie énormément !_**

**_Place au chapitre 5 ^^_**

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**PAUSE POSES**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**PDV Edward**

Il était une heure du matin. Bella et Angela venaient de partir alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie nous avaient déjà quittés deux heures auparavant. J'aidais maintenant ma sœur et Jasper à remettre la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger en ordre. Nous avions dû insister auprès de Bella et Angela pour qu'elles arrêtent de nous proposer un coup de main, elles avaient réussi à ramener quelques trucs à la cuisine, mais nous les avions vite empêché de continuer. J'en voulais encore à ma sœur pour son comportement avec Tanya, mais le repas de ce soir m'avait apaisé. J'avais observé longuement chaque membre de ma famille faire connaissance avec Bella et Angela. Lorsque je n'étais pas impliqué dans une conversation, j'écoutais Bella parler de sa vie. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux pendant le repas puisque nous étions placés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, mais nous avions pu échanger quelques mots lorsque Emmett et Rose étaient partis et que nous avions fini la soirée dans le salon. Par ailleurs, j'appréciais Angela. Elle était une jeune femme simple et épanouie. J'avais appris qu'elle était assistante du chef de publicité dans une agence indépendante et qu'elle aimait la création, de toutes sortes. J'avais aussi su qu'elle avait un petit-ami nommé Ben Sullivan. Si j'avais bien compris, Angela avait rencontré Bella au lycée et était sa seule amie à Phoenix. Cela m'avait étonné, Bella devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Alice, et il était surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas plus de connaissances ici depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Cette fille était vraiment intrigante, je n'arrivais pas à la sortir de ma tête. Après tout, Alice en était folle.

Je me rappelais alors que j'étais toujours en froid avec ma sœur, nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole pendant toute la soirée et cela me faisait du mal. Je détestais me disputer avec ma sœur. Aujourd'hui, nous avions été blessants l'un envers l'autre. Nous avions eu une seule dispute de cette ampleur dans notre vie. Elle avait dix-huit ans, j'en avais vingt. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier, ce jour-là, j'avais cru perdre ma sœur pour toujours.

_Flash Back_

Alice était rentrée à six heures du matin, pour la quatrième soirée consécutive. Et pour la quatrième soirée consécutive, je ne m'étais pas couché avant d'être sûr qu'elle soit rentrée. Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre à chaque fois. Elle faisait ça plusieurs fois par mois. Il fallait que cela cesse, d'autant que je savais pourquoi elle rentrait aussi tard. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, elle m'avait trouvé assis sur son lit, les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Elle avait poussé un petit cri de surprise et j'avais relevé la tête.

- Tu as vu l'heure ? lui avais-je demandé calmement.

Elle avait hésité quelques secondes.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Où étais-tu ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Il est six heures Alice. Ça fait quatre fois que tu rentres à cette heure-ci, sans prévenir personne.

- Je suis majeure et vaccinée Edward, je vais où je veux, quand je veux, et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

Son ton s'était fait plus dur. Elle avait jeté son sac au pied du lit et enlevé sa veste.

- Je me suis inquiété. Vraiment.

- Désolée pour toi. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin, avait-elle répliqué d'un ton dédaigneux.

- J'en ai marre Alice. Tu te fous de ma gueule. T'es encore une gamine. D'accord, t'as le droit de sortir avec tes amis, de dormir où bon te semble, mais au moins, j'aimerais que tu aies la décence de nous prévenir pour qu'on ne soit pas morts de trouille à l'idée qu'il ait pu t'arriver quelque chose.

- Je rêve. T'es vraiment gonflé, est-ce qu'Emmett fait ça avec toi ?

- C'est très différent Alice. D'autant que je sais pertinemment ce que tu fais de tes nuits et ça me rend malade.

- Tu vas trouver que je radote, mais ça te regarde ?

- Mais depuis que t'as fini ta puberté, tu t'envoies tout ce qui bouge ! Alice, j'en ai assez, c'est une mentalité de merde !

- Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Si je comptais tout ce que tu ramènes à la maison, je t'assure que tu me battrais à plates coutures !

- C'est pas une compétition Alice ! Ça me soûle que ma petite sœur soit en train de se bâtir une véritable réputation de prostituée !

- Putain, Edward, je te jure que si tu m'insultes de nouveau comme ça, tu me revoies plus jamais !

Je m'étais levé et je lui faisais face, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. J'étais en rage, j'avais les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Alice avait quant à elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

- T'es vraiment un salaud, avait-elle craché.

- Je te laisserai pas continuer. Tu fous ta vie en l'air.

- Arrête Edward ! Arrête ! Tu es le pire des gigolos que j'ai jamais connu, et pourtant je viens pas te faire la morale ! Si tu peux te faire toutes les filles qui passent devant toi, alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de m'envoyer en l'air avec tous les mecs de la ville si ça me chante ?!

- Mais c'est vraiment nul Alice ! Tu comprends rien ? Ça t'avance à quoi de faire ça ? Tu penses que tu es heureuse ? Ben je peux te dire que c'est pas le cas ! J'ai plutôt l'impression de voir une dépressive ! C'est pas ma sœur ça. C'est pas Alice, mon Alice, ma petite sœur que j'aime et que je protège, c'est pas elle ! J'en ai marre que tous les mecs te regardent comme si t'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande !

Alice s'était mise à pleurer. Elle tremblait de colère.

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas mon frère que j'ai devant les yeux. C'est un briseur de cœur, un sale type qui baise et qui sait rien faire d'autre, un emmerdeur qui n'en a rien à foutre de ce que ressent la fille qu'il est en train de prendre dans la chambre d'amis. Maintenant dégages. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Ne me regarde même plus. T'es un menteur et un traître.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Quatre semaines. Quatre semaines sans qu'on se parle. Quatre semaines à se faire la tête. Quatre semaines d'horreur où j'avais cru ne pas retrouver ma petite sœur que j'aimais par-dessus tout, plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie. J'en pleurais chaque nuit. Elle était la seule femme pour qui j'avais pleuré. Je n'avais même pas pleuré pour Tanya lorsqu'on avait rompu. Je m'étais réconcilié avec Alice lorsque je l'avais retrouvée effondrée dans la douche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sous le jet d'eau froide. Nous nous étions excusés et jurés de ne jamais plus nous disputer ainsi. Et nous venions de le faire aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrai pas supporter plus longtemps de la voir éloignée de moi, à me détester en silence. Je mis la dernière assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et partis la rejoindre au salon, où elle s'était installée en compagnie de Jasper sur le canapé. Je m'approchai doucement et me raclai la gorge.

- Hum, Jazz ? Je peux t'emprunter Alice cinq minutes ? Je te promets de te la rendre en bon état…

Mon meilleur ami esquissa un sourire, embrassa Alice qui avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine où je l'entendis se faire un café. Je m'assis aux côtés de ma sœur, sans la regarder. Cependant, je sentais son regard perçant posé sur moi. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, histoire de me donner un peu de contenance, puis décidai de me lancer. Je ne devais pas attendre plus longtemps, sinon j'allais me dégonfler. Je n'étais déjà pas particulièrement doué pour les excuses, mais alors demander à ma sœur de me pardonner, c'était encore plus impressionnant. Après avoir inspiré une grande bouffée d'air, je pris la parole.

- Je suis désolé Alice. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été blessant avec toi et je te demande pardon pour cela. Tu es ma sœur et je suis bien conscient que je n'aurais jamais dû en arriver là. Mais je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Tanya et du comportement que tu as envers elle. Je trouve que tu es injuste, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas d'atomes crochus avec elle, mais j'aimerais au moins que tu n'envenimes pas les choses.

Alice ne répondit pas de suite. Je savais qu'à ce moment précis, elle culpabilisait. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'attendais alors en silence.

- Je suis désolée aussi Edward.

Je me tournai vers ma sœur. Elle ne me regardait pas en face mais je pouvais voir que ses yeux étaient humides. Sa voix tremblotait légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais un mauvais comportement avec elle, c'est juste que… Aujourd'hui, je voulais vraiment que tu fasses connaissance avec Bella, parce que c'est une femme formidable, et je sais que ça n'aurait pas été possible si Tanya avait été là. De toutes façons, tu n'as pas approché Bella de toute la soirée, donc ça n'a servi à rien.

- Mais j'aurais pu faire connaissance avec elle et Angela même si Tanya avait été présente…

Alice me regarda dans les yeux. Un petit sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage d'ange, ce qui me fendit le cœur.

- Edward, sois réaliste. Dans le fond j'apprécie Tanya, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est jalouse comme un pou. Je la comprends un peu, mais je voulais vraiment que tu n'aies aucun obstacle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais tant que je parle avec Bella ?

- Tu l'aimerais beaucoup, j'en suis sûre.

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

- C'est une fille un peu timide, mais quand elle doit ouvrir la bouche, je peux t'assurer que tu meurs de trouille, je l'ai vu faire avec un de ses collègues qui lui a manqué de respect. Elle est simple, elle est honnête et naturelle. Elle a toujours peur de blesser les gens. Elle n'a pas eu une vie particulièrement rose tu sais. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une véritable amie.

J'esquissai un sourire. J'aimais voir ma sœur comme ça. Elle vint alors se blottir dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jasper refasse son apparition. Il nous avait apporté du café. Alice le but en une gorgée et s'endormit dans les bras de son petit-ami qui avait repris sa place sur le canapé.

- Je préfère vous voir en bons termes, annonça-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Il était déjà deux heures du matin.

- Je préfère aussi.

- Je peux me permettre une réflexion ?

- Dis toujours.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rester, je suis désolé, mais en tout cas… Je suis d'accord avec Alice, si Tanya avait été là, elle t'aurais accaparé toute la soirée.

- Je sais. Mais elle est comme ça. On ne se voit pas beaucoup alors dès qu'on a du temps ensemble, elle veut me voir seul.

- C'est normal.

- Ne le dis pas à Alice, mais depuis quelques jours je n'ai plus envie d'être avec Tanya. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais, mais pas comme on aime une petite-amie. Plutôt un amour fraternel. Ou une forte amitié. Plus je vous vois avec Alice, plus je me dis que j'ai envie de vivre ça, et ce n'est pas avec Tanya que ça sera possible.

- Alors il faut que tu lui dises rapidement. Tu ne peux pas continuer à sortir avec elle si tu ne ressens plus de l'amour. Ce serait injuste pour elle.

- Je sais bien mais… je préfère attendre d'être sûr. Je ne veux pas faire une bêtise et la faire souffrir pour rien, elle ne mérite pas ça.

- Non.

Ce fut à trois heures du matin que nous rejoignîmes nos chambres. Je m'effondrai sur le lit après m'être déshabillé rapidement. Je n'eut même pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que je m'enfonçais déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Cela faisait bien deux longues minutes que j'étais secoué comme un pommier. J'étais sûr que c'était Alice. Je grognai puis me décidai à ouvrir les yeux et me lever car maintenant, ma grasse matinée était de nouveau fichue. Lorsque je fus habitué à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux blancs, je pus distinguer le visage de ma sœur, tout sourire.

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Ma tête me faisait un peu mal, j'avais dû boire un ou deux verres de trop hier soir.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi au studio.

- Encore ?

- Je profite du fait que Tanya ne soit pas là, comme ça la prochaine fois, tu pourras l'avoir toute à toi.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix heures. J'ai appelé Bella, elle se levait à peine. Elle va venir aussi.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te fuit, toi et tes fantaisies ?

Alice rit et tira la couverture qui recouvrait mon corps après s'être levée. Je grognai, j'étais et boxer et il faisait froid. Alice me signifia que j'avais une demi-heure pour me préparer et sortit de la chambre. Je passai alors rapidement sous la douche, enfilai une chemise bleue et un jean, avalai une brioche et partis avec Alice au studio. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'immeuble miteux. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup qu'Alice se rende seule ici, en particulier le soir. Je l'obligeais à me téléphoner pour me dire qu'elle était bien arrivée et enfermée.

Bella attendait devant la porte principale. Je restai quelques secondes dans la voiture pour la regarder. Elle portait une tunique beige surmontée d'un gros gilet en laine sur un jean foncé et des converses noires. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules en encadrant son visage pâle. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ces idées de la tête et me dirigeai vers Bella et Alice. Je fis une rapide bise à Bella avant de précéder les deux filles dans le hall. Le trajet dans l'ascenseur – qui soit dit en passant, ne m'inspirait aucune confiance : je prenais toujours les escaliers – se passa dans un silence gêné de Bella et moi tandis qu'Alice ne cessait de nous parler des photos qu'elle avait prises la semaine d'avant. Lorsque Alice parlait, il était malvenu de lui couper la parole et il valait mieux, pour le bien-être de tout le monde, s'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le couloir sombre qui menait au studio de ma sœur. Cette dernière se précipita pour aller ouvrir la porte alors que je laissais passer Bella. Avant qu'elle n'entre, je l'interceptai.

- Bella ?

Elle se retourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire timide.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais… te remercier. Pour ma sœur. Tu es sa seule amie ici, elle est vraiment heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée. Je pense que tu es une fille bien, et un bon soutien pour ma sœur.

- Oh…

Bella se mit à rougir. J'avais remarqué que c'était plutôt fréquent chez elle, en particulier quand on parlait d'elle, pour n'importe quelle raison.

- C'est… C'est très gentil. J'apprécie beaucoup Alice. Angela et elle sont celles qui me retiennent ici tu sais, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Vraiment ?

J'étais intrigué. Je voyais bien que Bella était plutôt timide, mais je pensais qu'elle avait des tas d'amis ici. Après tout, elle vivait à Phoenix depuis quelques années déjà.

- Tu n'as personne d'autre ici ? repris-je.

- Non, mon père est à Forks, pas loin de Seattle et ma mère à Jacksonville avec son mari. Elle est partie quand je suis rentrée à l'université, elle voulait voyager.

- Elle t'a laissée toute seule ici ?

- Non elle s'est assuré que je serais bien avec Angela. Elle a attendu que je rentre à l'université, elle voulait partir depuis longtemps déjà.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

- Environ huit ans. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à suivre tes parents à Phoenix ?

- En fait, contrairement à toi, rien à part ma famille ne me retenait à Seattle. Quand j'ai su qu'ils avaient tous décidé de partir, j'ai voulu les suivre aussi. En plus, je ne trouvais pas de travail là-haut.

Bella voulut répondre, mais la voix d'Alice se fit entendre dans tout le couloir. Elle nous demandait de la rejoindre immédiatement, et qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas que nous nous enfuyions pour échapper à la séance photo. Bella et moi nous sourîmes puis entrâmes dans le studio. Pendant que nous parlions, Alice avait emménagé un décor dans une ambiance tamisée, calme et intime. Elle avait tendu un rideau beige contre le mur, posé plusieurs couettes marrons au sol et placé de gros coussins beiges, marrons et rouges dessus. Ma sœur était folle. Comme si je ne m'étais pas senti assez gêné la dernière fois, elle remettait ça. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella, elle aussi semblait mal à l'aise. Evidemment cette fois-ci, nous savions tous les deux ce qui nous attendait. Alice invita Bella à aller enfiler des vêtements qu'elle lui tendit dans la salle de bain. Elle attrapa nerveusement le sac et alla s'enfermer dans la pièce adjacente. Alice se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

- Elle est chouette hein ?

- Très.

Ma sœur trépignait et me fixait.

- Tu la trouves comment ?

- Gentille, et douce. Elle est nettement plus calme que toi.

- Elle est jolie hein ?

- Oui Alice, soupirai-je.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et alla baisser la lumière des projecteurs encore un peu plus. Bella sortit de la salle de bain. Je fus ébloui par sa beauté. Elle portait une magnifique robe beige qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Ses cheveux couleur chocolat s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa tenue. Elle ne portait rien d'autre. Elle semblait si légère qu'on aurait eu peur de la casser. A ma grande surprise, Alice lui demanda de venir toute seule devant l'objectif et de s'allonger sur les couettes. Bella s'exécuta et s'installa sous les directives de ma sœur qui commença aussitôt ses clichés. Bella n'osait pas trop bouger et attendait qu'Alice lui demande de changer de position. J'étais exactement comme elle au début. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Alice me tendit un sac. Je compris de suite et allai me changer. J'entendais les filles discuter. Je revins, vêtu d'une chemise près du corps beige et d'un pantalon marron. Je remarquai que Bella ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je me sentis tout à coup assez fier. Sur la demande d'Alice, je rejoignis Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras. Cette séance photo était bien différente de la dernière. Nous étions plus détendus, plus sûrs de nous. Nous n'avions pas à faire des poses sexy, je remerciais intérieurement Alice pour cela. Je me contentais d'enlacer Bella, et même si nos corps et nos visages étaient très proches, j'étais moins mal à l'aise. Sa chaleur m'envoûtait. J'aurais presque pu m'endormir comme ça. A part avec Tanya, Alice et Rosalie, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une femme. Ça ne me plaisait pas trop, après tout, je ne la connaissais pas, j'avais en quelque sorte l'impression de trahir Tanya – elle ne méritait pas ça après tout – et l'éventuel compagnon de Bella. Mais je faisais tout de même cela pour ma sœur. Bella se tourna vers moi alors que nous étions allongés, et garda les yeux baissés. Alice était au-dessus de nous avec son appareil et nous mitraillait.

- Bella, j'aimerais que tu regardes Edward.

Bella leva alors ses yeux foncés vers moi. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et rougit instantanément. J'esquissai un sourire. C'était attendrissant. Alice continua. Bella ne me quittait pas des yeux et moi non plus. Au bout d'un moment je fus un peu gêné de la détailler. Je trouvais ma partenaire belle, et je me sentis tout à coup ridicule à la regarder aussi intensément. Elle devait certainement se dire que je n'étais qu'un pervers. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Alice nous annonça qu'elle avait fini et que nous pouvions aller nous changer. Nous nous exécutâmes, l'un après l'autre, puis je proposai d'aller leur offrir un verre. Nous pourrions ainsi discuter tous les trois.

.

**PDV Bella**

Edward nous amena dans un café situé sur la route principale. Nous nous installâmes, puis chacun passa sa commande. Je trifouillais nerveusement mes cheveux.

- Bella, que dirais-tu de revenir la semaine prochaine avec Angela ? Je suis certaine que nous pourrions beaucoup nous amuser !

- Et bien… pourquoi pas. Je lui proposerai, mais je ne te promets rien parce qu'elle a un petit-ami et elle passe ses week-ends avec lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la semaine prochaine sera la dernière séance avant un moment, j'ai une commande et j'aurais besoin de tout mon temps libre pour travailler dessus.

Alice se tourna vers son frère, qui nous écoutait, le visage impassible. Quand il vit la moue d'Alice, il sembla se décomposer. Sa sœur le menait par le bout du nez.

- Edward, le dernier week-end avant longtemps, s'il te plaît…

- Alice…

- S'il te plaît…

Son ton s'était fait implorant. J'avais envie de rire.

- C'est bon, ça va ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il voulait sans doute éviter de trop se faire remarquer par les gens autour de nous. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'observer durant toute la séance photo, et je recommençais maintenant. Edward était un homme charismatique. Il était vraiment très grand, musclé. S'il n'avait pas été lui, j'imagine que je lui aurais sans doute sauté dessus dès la première fois où je l'ai vu. Je chassai ces idées de ma tête et décidai de m'intéresser un peu plus à la vie des Cullen.

- Bon, vous me parlez un peu de vous ?

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas… Vous vous plaisez ici ?

Alice et Edward se regardèrent. Soudain, je réalisai à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Au-delà de leurs yeux, leur teint pâle était le même. Ils avaient la même bouche fine et rouge, le même sourire aussi. Les mêmes expressions du visage. Les mêmes gestes. Ils semblaient très proches tous les deux. Edward paraissait protecteur, plus que de raison, avec sa sœur. Lorsque le serveur était venu prendre notre commande et qu'il avait regardé Alice en insistant un peu trop, Edward lui avait lancé un regard noir à vous glacer le sang. Alice n'avait rien remarqué.

- On commence à peine à s'habituer à la vie à Phoenix. C'est très différent de Seattle. Avant nous restions très souvent enfermés à cause du mauvais temps mais ici, je fais en sorte de sortir un peu plus, répondit Edward.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il fait toujours beau ici. Je regrette parfois de devoir faire des photos en studio, mais dès que je peux, je vais dehors pour prendre mes clichés, ajouta Alice.

- Vous connaissez du monde ? demandai-je.

- Je n'ai fait la connaissance que d'une folle qui s'appelle Jessica. Oh, elle est sympa mais pas particulièrement futée. Sinon il n'y a que toi et Angela. Je ne sors pas beaucoup alors pour se faire des amis c'est compliqué. Et ce n'est pas en boîte que j'y arrive.

Je regardai Edward qui avait baissé la tête un instant.

- Moi j'ai seulement Jasper, que j'ai connu en premier grâce à Alice. Sinon j'ai quelques copains au boulot comme Tyler ou Eric, mais sinon, pas de véritables amis.

- Les gens ici ne font pas facilement confiance, j'en ai fait les frais avant de rencontrer Angela. Mais vous verrez, même vos voisins ne tarderont plus à vous faire intégrer. Et Emmett et Rosalie ?

- Oh, pour eux c'est réglé maintenant. Emmett fait du baseball, il est ami avec toute l'équipe depuis qu'il est arrivé. Rosalie s'est fait plusieurs amies dans un groupe de femmes enceintes où elle va pour parler de ses angoisses, c'est un peu plus récent mais maintenant, elle est très bien intégrée à Phoenix, m'indiqua Alice.

- Bon, Edward tu n'as plus qu'à faire du baseball et toi Alice, il ne te reste plus qu'à tomber enceinte, conclus-je.

- Ne mets pas ce genre d'idées dans la tête de ma sœur s'il te plaît Bella, elle en a déjà des assez tordues comme ça ! rit Edward.

Alice se mit aussi à rire et je les rejoignis dans leur hilarité. Je passai réellement un bon moment en leur compagnie, cela me permettait d'oublier un peu les problèmes que j'avais au travail. La mauvaise ambiance dans l'entreprise m'exaspérait, et même s'il était de mon ressort de faire en sorte que tout le monde s'entende bien, j'en avais plus que marre que personne ne fasse le moindre effort. La plupart des filles de cette boîte étaient des pouffes de premier ordre et ne manquaient pas de se ficher de moi à longueur de temps. J'avais hâte de finir mon contrat d'essai, ainsi je ne serais pas obligée de le reconduire même si les dirigeants le souhaitaient. Cet emploi ne me permettrait que de me faire une expérience dans la communication, je comptais bien faire quelque chose de plus valorisant et intéressant qu'obliger des gens à suivre des séminaires dont ils ne veulent même pas entendre parler.

Nous finîmes de discuter et décidâmes de rentrer, chacun devant vaquer à ses occupations avant le début de la longue semaine qui s'annonçait. Alice m'avait donné rendez-vous le mercredi midi chez elle avec Angela pour manger entre amies. Elle avait obligé Edward à nous préparer un bon petit repas auquel il n'aurait même pas le droit de participer. Elle lui avait tout de même précisé qu'elle lui mettrait une part dans une petite barquette et qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser de faire ça pour sa petite sœur adorée. Cela m'avait bien fait rire.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =)**_

_**Gros bisous 3**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Nouveaux amis

_**Bonjour à toutes.**_

_**Voilà, mille excuses pour le retard, certaines d'entre vous savent pourquoi. D'ailleurs je les remercie beaucoup, elles se reconnaîtront =)**_

_**Voilà enfin le chapitre 6.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOUVEAUX AMIS**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Bella**

- Angela ? J'arrive à l'agence là, tu peux sortir devant ? Je ne me gare pas.

_« Oui, je descends. »_

- A de suite, fais vite ou Alice va nous tuer.

Je parcourus avec ma voiture les deux rues qui restaient avant d'arriver à l'agence de publicité où travaillait Angela. Je m'arrêtai en double file pour attendre mon amie. Je regardai l'imposant bâtiment qui se trouvait à ma gauche. Sur la façade était inscrit « Off Madison Ave » en immenses lettres lumineuses. C'était l'agence de publicité la plus connue à Phoenix et dans l'Arizona. Angela avait beaucoup travaillé pour pouvoir y entrer, et elle avait été embauchée très tôt malgré son jeune âge. Cela ne m'avait pas étonnée car elle avait consacré sa vie à ses études et était très consciencieuse. Je la vis enfin sortir de l'établissement, sa veste à moitié boutonnée, son sac porté à bout de bras, tenant son écharpe avec une main et son téléphone portable entre son oreille et son épaule. Elle traversa la rue à toute vitesse, manquant de se faire écraser deux fois ce qui me fit hurler de panique, puis elle ouvrit enfin la portière du côté passager et s'engouffra dans ma camionnette, essoufflée, tentant de tenir sa conversation téléphonique. Je démarrai alors, mais elle me stoppa immédiatement en criant :

- J'ai le pantalon coincé dans la portière !

Je m'arrêtai, elle se dégagea, et nous pûmes repartir tandis qu'elle avait raccroché.

- Dure journée ? demandai-je.

- M'en parle pas, répondit-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Seule la radio se faisait entendre en fond sonore.

- Aro m'a chargé d'un dossier ce matin.

- Vraiment ? m'exclamai-je.

- Oui. Du coup je suis un peu débordée. Il y a des tas de trucs à revoir, ce n'est vraiment pas bon.

- C'est pour ça qu'il te l'a donné ?

- Il a dit qu'il avait confiance en mes capacités et que ce serait un bon moyen de constater si je pouvais travailler avec un peu plus d'autonomie.

- J'aimerais avoir un patron comme lui, maugréai-je.

Ma patronne était gentille, certes, mais égocentrique au possible. Elle ne savait parler que d'elle et de l'entreprise qu'elle avait fait prospérer à Phoenix. Je l'écoutais un peu mais au bout d'un moment, je me contentais de hocher la tête et de sourire devant autant d'inepties.

- Alors on va chez Alice là ?

- Oui, tu te souviens, elle a demandé à son frère de cuisiner pour nous.

- Je dois être de retour à l'agence avant quinze heures…

- Je te ramènerai, t'inquiète pas.

Angela se mit alors à pouffer de rire. Je me tournai vers elle et la vis avec la main sur sa bouche. Je me reconcentrai sur la route avant d'avoir un accident.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- C'est marrant cette manie que tu as d'appeler Edward « son frère », ou « le frère d'Alice ». Jamais « Edward ».

Je plissai les yeux.

- Et alors ? C'est bien le cas non ?

- Oui, mais c'est quand même une personne comme une autre. J'imagine que ça t'agacerait qu'on parle de toi sans arrêt comme « la fille de Charlie ». Tu ne vis pas à travers lui tout de même.

- Où veux-tu en venir Angela Weber ?

- Ça t'arrange de ne voir cet homme qu'en transparence. Tu le considères comme le frère d'Alice, pas comme Edward Cullen.

- C'est faux. Je sais très bien que c'est Edward Cullen.

- Tu fais une sorte de déni… continua mon amie sans m'écouter.

- Stop Angie. Ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens, je ne comprends rien.

- C'est simple, tu n'arrives pas à le sortir de ta tête et comme tu as honte, tu refuses de l'admettre.

Je soupirai. Bien sûr que je le trouvais beau et gentil, mais désormais, mes doutes s'étaient dissipés. J'étais sûre qu'Edward serait un très bon ami, tout comme Alice. Après tout, ces deux-là étaient les mêmes, bien sûr, seule Alice était complètement hystérique. Nous continuâmes notre route sur l'air de I will always love you, chantant comme les deux adolescentes en mal d'amour que nous étions il y a quelques années. Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'appartement d'Alice et Edward et descendîmes de la voiture. A peine étions-nous arrivées en haut des escaliers du troisième étage où se trouvait le magnifique duplex des deux plus jeunes Cullen que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un petit lutin brun apparut comme une tornade dans le couloir.

- Ah ben enfin ! Edward devenait fou, vous arrivez à temps pour le soufflé !

- Oh, un soufflé, j'adore ! s'écria Angela.

Alice nous prit par la main et nous entraîna à l'intérieur. Comme la première fois, je fus subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. La porte d'entrée donnait dans un petit hall d'entrée aux couleurs claires. Nous avançâmes et nous retrouvâmes dans le salon. La pièce, très ouverte et grande était éclairée par de grandes vitres au plafond. Ici aussi les tons étaient clairs et reposants. Derrière les canapés se trouvait la belle et grande table en verre, dressée tout aussi joliment que lorsque nous étions venues le week-end passé. Sur le côté, il y avait la cuisine que je savais toute blanche et d'où une merveilleuse odeur émanait. Il y avait trois autres portes, l'une menait dans une buanderie, la deuxième dans une chambre et la troisième dans une salle de bain, d'après ce que m'avait indiqué Alice. Je regardai vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, ouvert sur le salon. Je ne l'avais pas visité, mais à voir Alice, ça ne tarderait pas. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine en hurlant presque à son frère que nous venions d'arriver, qu'il devait nous dire bonjour et nous faire visiter, et qu'elle s'occuperait elle-même d'apporter les ramequins parce qu'il était nul en décoration et que forcément, elle n'aimerait pas la disposition qu'il ferait. Je regardai Angela. Elle aussi mourait d'envie de rire. Nous entendîmes un « oui Alice » suivi d'un ronchonnement et Edward apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se mit à sourire en nous voyant et s'approcha pour nous embrasser.

- Vous allez bien toutes les deux ?

- Très bien, répondit Angela.

J'hochai la tête.

- Bon, ma sœur m'a chargé de vous faire visiter.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et nous invita à avancer vers la porte de la chambre. Il passa ensuite devant nous, l'ouvrit, et nous découvrîmes une petite chambre d'ami. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Je n'avais jamais vu un lit aussi immense. La fenêtre était entourée par de lourds rideaux bleus foncés, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère assez mystérieuse. Edward nous montra ensuite la petite salle de bain qui ressemblait à un chalet de vacances à la mer, puis nous fit monter à l'étage. Il nous montra la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, dont la décoration ressemblait vaguement à celle de son studio, fraîche et pleine de vie, puis une autre chambre d'ami, copie conforme de la première, la seconde salle de bain, plus grande et plutôt luxueuse par rapport au reste de l'appartement. Il laissa une porte de côté et nous fit enfin entrer dans sa chambre, dans les tons de gris. Je m'attardai, contemplant les photographies accrochées au mur. Cette chambre avait beaucoup de caractère et ressemblait à son occupant. Nous redescendîmes enfin pour rejoindre Alice qui commençait à s'arracher les cheveux de peur que nous arrivions trop tard pour voir le soufflé en bon état.

- Tu vois, lui rétorqua Edward avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oh ça va hein.

- La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de te moquer de moi quand j'ai peur de rater mon repas.

Angela et moi pouffâmes, puis nous installâmes à table. Nous fûmes surprises de voir Alice inviter Edward à s'asseoir lui aussi. Elle avait paru vraiment sérieuse lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle lui mettrait une part du repas dans un tupper-ware. Je regardai Angela, qui se mit à sourire.

**.**

**PDV Edward**

Alice avait prévu son coup. Je le savais, je m'en doutais, j'en étais même quasiment sûr, mais je me disais aussi qu'elle voudrait tout de même avoir son petit repas entre filles, sans moi. Mais non. C'était mal connaître ma sœur que d'être confiant dans tout ce qu'elle disait. Je marmonnai vaguement mon mécontentement et finis par m'asseoir en face de Bella, à l'endroit qu'Alice me désignait. Je levai la tête. Notre invitée me lança un petit sourire et baissa les yeux immédiatement en rougissant. J'avais l'impression de la voir au studio alors qu'Alice nous prenait en photo dans des situations aussi inconfortables pour l'un que pour l'autre. Nous nous attaquâmes au soufflé. Autant ne pas mentir, j'avais la pression. Comme jamais. Je n'avais pas décidé du menu, cela paraissait évident, et lorsque ma sœur m'avait suggéré le soufflé, je lui avais ri au nez. Mais elle ne plaisantait pas. J'attendis donc patiemment les réactions des filles.

- C'est merveilleux, déclara Angela.

Cette fille était extraordinaire.

- Délicieux, renchérit Bella.

J'étais rassuré.

- Ouais ça va, j'ai connu mieux.

Ok. Bon, c'est Alice, il ne lui faut que de l'excellence. Bella et Angela la regardèrent comme si elle avait sorti la plus grosse idiotie qu'elles aient entendu. Mais ma sœur ne remarqua rien et changea de sujet.

- Les filles, que diriez-vous d'une journée entre nous samedi ?

- Une journée entre nous ? questionna Bella.

- Oui, une journée filles quoi, pour se faire chouchouter…

Je regardai Angela, qui avait l'air plutôt partante, puis Bella qui elle, avait l'air plus… sceptique. Pour ne pas dire carrément opposée à l'idée de se faire « chouchouter » toute la journée en écoutant Alice déblatérer sur sa vie. Je souris en pensant à sa réponse.

- Allez Bella, ça te fera du bien, tu as une mine affreuse en ce moment.

- Merci Angela pour ta délicatesse.

Je décidai de me lever et de débarrasser l'entrée pour apporter la suite et les laisser discuter entre elles. J'étais certain qu'Alice ne ferait qu'une bouchée de sa nouvelle amie. J'entendis quelques rires. Pour l'instant tout allait bien. Je retournai rapidement prendre les assiettes de tout le monde, captant un morceau de conversation où je compris que Bella avait cédé pour samedi. Au moins, je serai tranquille ce jour-là et je n'irai au studio que le lendemain. Je revins dans la cuisine et commençai à servir le magret et la jardinière de légumes. Je fus pris d'un élan créatif et réussis à faire quatre très jolies assiettes Alice serait fière de moi. Lorsque je rejoignis la table avec les quatre assiettes sur les bras, Angela me regarda avec des yeux ronds grand ouverts.

- Comment fais-tu ça ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Comment je fais quoi ? répliquai-je.

- Ça, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt.

- Il a été serveur dans un bar gay, décocha ma sœur.

- Merci Alice, marmonnai-je.

- J'aurais déjà tout fichu en l'air, lança Bella.

- Un bar gay ? interrogea Angela.

- Oui, un bar où des personnes de même sexe font connaissance pour peut-être avoir une relation par la suite, commença à expliquer ma sœur.

- Oui Alice, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est seulement que j'ai du mal à imaginer Edward être serveur dans un bar gay, répondit Angela.

- On pourrait changer de conversation ? demandai-je.

- Je me suis fait des tas d'amis là-bas, dit ma sœur, comme Edward. Il était habillé en marin.

- Il devait être sexy.

- Tu avais des touches ?

- Il était le préféré des clients et des autres serveurs.

- J'ai toujours du mal à imaginer.

- Mais il a bossé longtemps là-bas ?

- Tout un été pendant ses études. Il avait dix-neuf ans.

- Il a dû passer un été sympa.

- Oui, il y avait une ambiance de folie.

- Tu travaillais aussi là-bas ?

- Non je n'ai pas travaillé cet été-là mais j'étais toujours fourrée là-bas, je dois avoir plein de photos d'ailleurs, attendez je vais les chercher !

- Alice…

- Toi, poses les assiettes au lieu de rester planter là comme un épouvantail.

C'est ainsi que pendant que nous mangions le plat principal, les filles ont passé leur temps à commenter les diverses photographies qu'Alice avait prises durant mon travail. Je regardai Bella tout le long. Un petit sourire d'amusement était plaqué sur ses lèvres et son teint virait au rouge à chaque nouveau cliché. Je la surpris même à plusieurs reprises à me lancer un regard en coin, puis à baisser la tête immédiatement lorsqu'elle me voyait la regarder. Cela me faisait sourire. Finalement, nous finîmes sur une photo d'un client et de moi en train de danser un zouk sensuel. Bella atteint son apogée de la rougeur flamboyante, et je repartis avec les assiettes pour ne pas entendre les avis de ma sœur et de ses invitées. Je revins plusieurs minutes après, histoire de laisser passer l'engouement féminin, avec des crêpes au Nutella que j'avais fait en au moins trois heures la veille. Demande expresse de ma sœur. D'après elle, les filles ont impérativement besoin de leur dose de Nutella, et pour accompagner, quoi de mieux que des crêpes ? Effectivement, les trois se jetèrent dessus goulûment. Je restai un peu avec elles, puis fus gentiment congédié par Alice qui me demanda quand même de débarrasser la table.

Alors je rejoignis ma chambre où se trouvait mon ordinateur portable. Je l'attrapai, m'affalai sur le lit et commençai à pianoter dessus. Je naviguais sur le web depuis un bon bout de temps lorsque j'entendis un cri aigu venir du salon. Je me précipitai alors en bas pour voir ce qui se passait. Angela était en train d'enfiler sa veste tandis que Bella fouillait dans son sac, totalement paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, un peu ahuri par la panique générale.

- Angela recommence son boulot dans cinq minutes, elle est vraiment à la bourre ! s'écria Alice.

- Tu travailles où ?

- Au centre ville, Off Madison, répondit Angela en ouvrant la porte, Bella sur ses talons.

- Attends Angie, je sais pas où j'ai mis les clés ! l'interrompit Bella.

- Il y a le métro à une rue d'ici, indiquai-je, il te déposera dans ta rue.

- Viens Edward, on les accompagne, me souffla Alice en m'agrippant la main et en me tirant dehors.

Alice et moi conduisîmes les filles jusqu'au métro et ma sœur s'engouffra dans celui-ci avec elles, me laissant seul avec mon ticket déjà payé sur le quai.

**.**

**PDV Bella**

Alice et moi venions tout juste de déposer Angela à son travail, quinze minutes en retard. Je soufflais comme un bœuf tellement nous avions couru comme des dératées.

- Et bien, lança Alice, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie !

Nous riions comme des folles durant tout le trajet du retour, puis nous nous séparâmes alors que je prenais ma voiture pour retourner travailler. Je fus incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de tout l'après-midi, obnubilées par les photos d'Edward habillé en marin au milieu de tous ces hommes pour la plupart très efféminés. Je m'étais forcée pendant tout le repas à ne pas m'écrouler de rire sur la table afin de ne pas le vexer. Le pire fut quand ma patronne arriva avec quelques clichés de la campagne d'un de nos concurrents où les mannequins étaient habillées en matelots. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi.

Le vendredi soir, après une fin de semaine ennuyeuse à mourir, je retrouvais Angela et Ben dans l'appartement. Etant donné que nous avions une journée filles le lendemain, mon amie avait invité son amoureux pour me le présenter ce soir-là. Je trouvais donc Angela aux fourneaux et Ben en train de mettre la table. Un vrai petit couple. A tel point que pendant quelques secondes, je ne me sentis plus à ma place dans cet appartement. Je les regardai sans bouger. Ben déposa la dernière assiette, se tourna, embrassa Angela, puis commença à se diriger vers le salon. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il me vit.

- Tu m'as fichu la frousse Bella ! s'écria-t-il, si bien qu'il me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Je suis désolée, bégayai-je. Je viens d'arriver.

Il sourit et s'avança vers moi pour me dire bonjour.

- Vous auriez dû m'attendre pour faire tout ça, dis-je en indiquant la table et le repas qui était en train de cuire. J'ai l'impression d'être l'invitée.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, répliqua Angela, ça te changera un peu les idées.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me change les idées, déclarai-je sans comprendre où mon amie voulait en venir.

- Laisse tomber, installe-toi dans le canapé et laisse-toi faire.

Je m'exécutai, ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre. Si Ben et Angela voulaient me traiter en invitée, qu'ils le fassent. Après cette semaine de folie où ma patronne commençait à me sortir par les yeux, j'étais finalement bien contente d'avoir cédé à la proposition d'Alice pour le lendemain. De plus, si cela me permettait d'avoir bonne mine pour les photos, je ne crachais pas dessus.

- Alors Bella, que veux-tu ? Un martini, un whisky, du champagne ?

- Une bière, merci Ben.

- Dure journée ?

- M'en parle pas !

- Tu nous raconteras.

Ben revint quelques secondes plus tard avec trois bières, suivi d'Angela qui apportait tout un plateau de petits fours. Cette sensation d'être en présence d'un vieux couple dans son petit appartement s'intensifia et me donna une irrésistible envie de rire. Ce que dû remarquer mon amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspect.

- C'est de vous voir comme ça, tous les deux. C'est vraiment marrant, on dirait que je n'habite plus ici…

- Oh tu sais, même si je suis là de plus en plus souvent, je garde à l'esprit que cet appartement est celui d'Angela et le tien. Ce n'est pas mon territoire, me rassura Ben.

- Oui enfin, je suis tellement rarement ici que ce n'est pas grave si tu t'installes.

- Tout va bien alors, sourit Angela.

Ben mit de la musique, tandis que nous commencions à prendre l'apéritif.

- Angie, tu m'apprends quand tu veux à faire des petits fours comme ça !

- Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle me cuisine des choses délicieuses.

Je me tournai vers Angela.

- Pourquoi tu ne me cuisines pas des « choses délicieuses » à moi aussi ? Ça fait des années qu'on se connaît ! me plaignis-je.

- Je t'ai déjà cuisiné des tas de trucs fabuleux ma belle.

- Mais jamais de petits fours.

- Vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ? interrogea Ben.

- C'était au lycée, en seconde, répondis-je. Je suis arrivée à quinze ans ici. Nous étions dans la même section et nous nous sommes suivies pendant presque toutes nos études. Et vous deux ?

- Oh… Et bien nous avons fait connaissance lors d'une soirée donnée par un ami que nous avons en commun, m'indiqua Ben.

- Tu sais, Gareth, qui travaille avec moi, précisa Angela.

- Ah oui tu me l'avais présenté.

Je regardai Ben à nouveau.

- Et donc ?

- Ce soir-là nous avons un peu discuté, puis nous avons décidé de nous revoir. Et de fil en aiguille…

- Un soir il m'a invité dans un petit restaurant retiré dans les montagnes. C'est ce soir-là que nous sommes sortis ensemble, continua Angela.

- C'est romantique… déclarai-je.

- Oui ! cria presque mon amie.

Aussitôt, elle se colla un peu plus à Ben et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. J'en profitai pour avaler une longue gorgée de bière. Leur attitude me rappelait ma relation précédente, avec Andy. Au début nous étions sans arrêt en train de nous embrasser comme des adolescents. Ce besoin irrépressible de toujours toucher l'autre, le sentir près de soi, je connaissais. Je chassai bien vite ces idées de ma tête avant de me sentir mal. Nous passâmes à table.

- Quel métier fais-tu ? demandai-je à Ben.

- Je suis professeur d'histoire. J'ai fait des remplacements pendant deux ans mais l'année dernière on m'a offert un poste fixe. C'est un véritable coup de chance pour moi.

- Je comprends. Tu travailles où ?

- Dans le centre ville, dans un lycée pas très loin du travail d'Angela. Un des professeurs a donné sa démission un mois après la rentrée, et comme j'avais déjà fait plusieurs remplacements là-bas ils m'ont engagé.

- Et tu vis loin d'ici ?

- J'ai un appartement de fonction dans le lycée.

Durant le reste du repas, j'appris que Ben avait perdu son père peu de temps après sa naissance, un accident du travail. Sa mère l'avait alors élevé seule et avait pratiquement sacrifié tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir lui payer des études convenables. Il avait donc choisi d'être professeur afin de permettre aux jeunes de se cultiver, ce qui à ses yeux était essentiel pour être libre. Cet homme avait l'air d'être des plus honnêtes, attentionnés, et attachants.

- Bon ! Ça vous dit un monopoly ? lança Angela.

- Oui, tu pourras m'apporter un kinder ? Il y en a dans le tiroir d'à côté, répondis-je.

- Si tu continues à manger autant de chocolat tu ne rentreras plus dans ton jean fétiche Bella.

- C'est pas grave ça, les hommes aiment les femmes avec des rondeurs, annonça Ben.

- Pas en Arizona mon cœur, répliqua Angela.

- Alors je suis l'exception ?

- Tu veux dire que je suis grosse ?

- J'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit que les hommes aimaient les rondeurs.

- Bon ça va. Mais si Bella continue comme ça, elle va devenir énorme.

- Oh, elle a de la marge quand même.

- Oui mais bon, en trois mois elle a pris trois kilos.

- Elle reste potable encore.

- Il faut juste qu'elle arrête de manger du chocolat.

- Le chocolat apaise les maux c'est bien connu. Et puis ça fait plaisir de voir une femme bien manger.

- Bien manger d'accord, mais manger des choses saines aussi.

- Ça la rassure peut-être.

- Oui, elle mange des cochonneries depuis qu'elle s'est fait larguer.

- T'es dure là. C'est terrible une séparation.

- Oui mais j'étais là moi, elle n'a pas besoin de tout ce chocolat. En plus ça donne des boutons.

- Je suis là vous savez, déclarai-je.

Nous jouâmes pendant presque deux heures sans interruption et évidemment, je ne réussis à gagner aucune partie. Alors qu'Angela rangeait le monopoly et que j'en étais à mon deuxième kinder, Ben se tourna vers moi.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais quelqu'un Bella.

Angela revint immédiatement près de nous.

- Elle a quelqu'un en vue.

- C'est faux.

- Elle le trouve beau.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'ai en vue.

- Avoue que tu aimerais bien te retrouver dans ses bras…

- Pas du tout.

Angela se tourna vers Ben, tout sourire.

- Il s'appelle Edward. Il est grand, charmant, un joli sourire, de jolis yeux, de jolis cheveux.

- Je vais finir par être jaloux.

- Bella ne cesse de le regarder à chaque fois qu'il est en notre présence.

- Il m'intrigue, c'est tout, me défendis-je.

- Elle rougit et quand elle sourit elle paraît toujours timide.

- Je suis comme ça avec tous les gens que je ne connais pas.

- Ça je peux dire que c'est faux, lança Ben. Quand on s'est vus pour la première fois, c'est moi qui n'en menais pas large et toi qui a pris les rennes.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il lui plaît.

- Pourriez-vous arrêter de parler à ma place s'il vous plaît ?

Mon amie et son compagnon se regardèrent, complices.

- Je pense que nous ne réussirons pas à la convaincre ce soir.

- Ça viendra, elle s'en rendra compte d'elle-même.

- C'est tout de même dingue d'être aussi aveugle.

- Oh, c'est aussi propre à Edward qu'à elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis décidai d'aller me coucher. Il était tard et demain, je devrai affronter à la fois Alice et Angela, ces deux mégères traîtresses qui ne me soutiendraient pour rien au monde. J'embrassai Ben et Angela, puis allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Après avoir mis un peu de musique et enfilé un tee-shirt pour dormir, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, me réfugiant sous ma couette bien chaude, seul endroit où je me sentais sereine. Cette nuit-là malheureusement, mon esprit fut assailli de cauchemars plus sombres les uns que les autres, dont je ne comprenais pas le sens, et qui me réveillèrent à plusieurs reprises.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Voili voilou =)**_

_**Je ne m'attarde pas, je n'ai pas fini le bac mais je me suis dit que je vous avais assez laissé attendre !**_

_**J'espère à très vite pour la suite, tout dépend de mon emploi du temps encore une fois =S**_

_**Gros bisous, et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis ! (L)**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Entre filles

_**Bonjour à tout le monde ! **_

_**Voilà, avec beaucoup de retard, le nouveau chapitre.**_

**_Il est vrai que je vous avais promis de me consacrer plus à vous, mais en ce moment je recherche un appartement sur Paris pour mes études supérieures et la tâche se révèle plutôt... ardue ! =)_**

**_Cependant, l'inspiration est revenue après ces quelques moments difficiles, donc j'espère vous satisfaire !_**

**_On se retrouve en bas ;)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**ENTRE FILLES**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**PDV Bella**

Ce fut un rayon du soleil passant à travers les rideaux de ma chambre qui me réveilla. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à l'obscurité encore présente dans la pièce, puis poussai la couverture pour me lever. J'enfilai rapidement un gros gilet en laine et regardai l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était déjà dix heures. Nous étions en retard, Alice nous avait donné rendez-vous à onze heures devant chez elle. Je me dépêchai alors de sortir de ma chambre et d'aller réveiller Angela et Ben. Prudente, je m'abstins de rentrer dans la chambre de mon amie comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, et je frappai doucement à la porte. Une fois. J'attendis deux minutes. Deux fois. Plusieurs secondes. Trois fois. La quatrième fois, je mis toute ma force pour donner deux coups dans la porte de bois. _Non mais_. J'entendis finalement les deux marmottes s'agiter dans la pièce. Je me rendis donc dans la cuisine et mis la cafetière en route. Je fis griller du pain, chauffer du lait, sortis du beurre et de la confiture, puis disposai la corbeille de fruit et un paquet de céréales sur la table. Jamais je ne faisais ça, mais il le fallait bien pour faire sortir les amoureux de leur chambre. En fin de compte, il était bien pratique d'être célibataire, au moins on était tranquille.

- Ouah, que nous vaut l'honneur de ce petit déjeuner de roi ? questionna Angela.

Je souris à sa remarque.

- C'est pour vous remercier d'hier. Je me suis sentie redevable.

- Il ne fallait pas Bella… me réprimanda mon amie.

- C'est pourtant toi qui travaille comme une forcenée, moi je me la coule douce au boulot.

- Ça c'est faux. Vu la pile de dossiers que j'ai vu sur ton bureau, ça m'étonnerait que tu chômes.

- Enfin, peu importe, mangez vite sinon on va être en retard. Je passe à la douche en premier.

Je courus presque jusqu'à la salle de bain, pris une douche bouillante et enfilai un jean surmonté d'un pull léger et d'un gilet sans manches. Je laissai ma place à Ben et rejoignis Angela à la cuisine pour avaler quelques bricoles, histoire de tenir jusqu'au repas.

- Au fait Bella, je suis désolée pour hier, déclara mon amie.

Je me tournai vers elle et la fixai, sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… On t'a pas mal charriée avec Ben.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me vexer pour ça, répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non mais bon, tu n'as pas le moindre soucis à te faire question poids, et je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de cette histoire avec Edward.

- Angie, je sais très bien que je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire question poids, et il n'y a pas « d'histoire » avec Edward. Finalement je le connais à peine.

Angela se tut pendant un instant. Elle avait une idée en tête, cela se voyait, mais elle ne semblait pas oser m'en parler. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva un regard sérieux vers moi.

- Bella, en toute sincérité, que penses-tu d'Edward ?

- Angie, toi et Alice n'arrêtez pas de me demander ça…

- S'il te plaît Bella.

- Et bien… Disons que dans d'autres circonstances et certainement dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu avoir envie de sortir avec lui.

- Alors tu l'admets, il ne te rend pas indifférente ?

- Il ne me rend pas indifférente. Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un fait pour moi et je ne suis pas non plus faite pour lui.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien ma belle, tu as dis toi-même que tu le connaissais à peine.

- Oui mais… je le sais.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?

- Si je te dis non tu me diras quand même ce que tu en penses. Alors vas-y.

- Tu le regardes sans arrêt. Quand il relève la tête, tu baisses le regard, tu es toute gênée. Il te regarde sans arrêt, et quand tu relèves la tête, il pose ses yeux ailleurs en prenant un air détaché. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. C'est une chose que tu ne veuilles pas d'une relation maintenant, c'en est une autre que tu sois attirée par quelqu'un et que ce soit réciproque. Je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre que sortir avec quelqu'un pourrait t'aider à remonter la pente côté cœur si tu n'as pas la moindre volonté. Je ne suis pas là pour faire office d'agence matrimoniale ou de psy. Mais tu sais Bella, il arrivera un moment où il te faudra accepter les choses qui te font du bien.

Je suis restée environ trois ans avec Andy Cavanaugh. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur les bancs de l'université, et nous sommes tout de suite sortis ensemble. Andy m'avait séduite par sa douceur et sa beauté angélique. Ses traits fins et enfantins, ses quelques tâches de rousseur, son sourire lumineux et ses yeux rieurs m'avaient comblée. Nous avions l'habitude d'aller passer nos week-ends près d'un lac à plusieurs kilomètres de Phoenix. Lorsque cela était impossible, Andy m'accompagnait à Forks ou à Jacksonville alors que je rendais visite à mes parents. Ils l'aimaient bien. Mon père disait toujours que c'était « un bon gars bien propre sur lui » et ma mère le qualifiait de « fait pour une fille comme moi ». Nous faisions beaucoup de choses ensemble, comme aller au marché une matinée par semaine, faire un après-midi de bénévolat dans une association caritative, et aller nous balader dans les rues du quartier historique de Phoenix. Pour notre dernière saint Valentin, Andy m'avait emmenée dans une petite auberge au Nouveau-Mexique. J'y avais passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie, et pour la première fois, nous avions parlé de l'avenir. Andy voulait que l'on emménage ensemble dans notre propre appartement. Bien que séduite par cette proposition, j'avais décidé de décliner, ne voulant pas engager de frais alors que j'étais encore à la fac et que je n'avais pas de travail stable. Andy m'avait aussi parlé de mariage. Je n'avais rien dit, je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette idée mais ne voulais pas faire de mal à mon petit ami. Je l'avais donc laissé dans le flou. Cela avait été le début de la fin. Plus j'esquivais les conversations sur un engagement immédiat, plus Andy insistait, prétextant que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait que nous réalisions nos projets avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quant à moi, je gardais les pieds sur terre. En plus de mes cours à suivre, je travaillais à la bibliothèque municipale. Malgré cela, j'avais du mal à payer à la fois mon loyer, mes assurances et mes dépenses courantes. Emménager avec Andy signifiait laisser Angela assumer le loyer de l'appartement toute seule, et payer plus cher un autre appartement car Andy ne roulait pas non plus sur l'or. Un mariage nous aurait aussi achevés financièrement. Andy disait que c'était un détail, qu'il y avait des solutions à tout. Mais je refusais de prendre des risques inutiles alors que nous avions encore plusieurs années devant nous pour faire des projets. J'avais refusé tant de fois qu'un jour, en pleine rue, Andy m'avait quittée. J'étais venue le chercher devant son travail, et il m'avait renvoyée dans mes foyers vite fait, me disant avec tout le mépris qu'il avait pu y mettre qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre avec une fille qui n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Il était monté dans sa voiture et m'avait laissée au milieu de la route, seule. Lorsque par la suite il avait tenté de me recontacter, me laissant même des messages d'excuses, je n'avais pas une seule fois décroché. Depuis, de temps à autres, je recevais un message d'Andy me demandant comment j'allais et ce que j'étais devenue. Je n'avais jamais répondu.

Angela et moi nous rendîmes chez Alice. Celle-ci nous attendait devant la porte en trépignant. Ses cheveux, certainement bien coiffés initialement, était légèrement hérissés. Alice se précipita vers les deux jeunes filles presque en courant.

- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt hein ! s'écria-t-elle, à moins de dix centimètres de mon amie et moi.

- Calme-toi Alice, Rosalie n'est même pas encore arrivée, déclarai-je.

- Oui ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez toutes aujourd'hui à arriver en retard ! On va perdre nos réservations !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons que cinq minutes de retard, nous sommes à dix minutes du centre, et nous avons rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, dit Angela pour tenter de rassurer notre Alice hystérique.

Alice regarda Angela comme si elle venait de la calomnier.

- Mais Angie. Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre notre réservation dans ce centre de beauté, c'est inenvisageable ! Une journée entre filles, ça se prépare, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il faut prendre son temps, c'est pour ça que nous devons arriver là-bas à l'avance pour pouvoir nous préparer tranquillement, sans stress !

Je regardai Angela. J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle allait répondre à la folie frénétique d'Alice.

- Alors ne nous stresse pas non plus maintenant, répondit-elle en souriant.

_BAM._

Et bien voilà, Alice était calmée pour la journée. Elle se renfrogna et Angela et moi nous mîmes à rire. Evidemment notre amie ne pu résister bien longtemps, et nous rejoint dans notre hilarité.

- Désolée les filles, c'est que j'attends cette journée depuis un bon moment et j'aimerais que tout soit parfait, s'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est rien, déclara Angela. Tu es là pour te détendre, alors détends-toi.

- Je crois que Rosalie arrive.

En effet, un gros 4x4 se gara devant nous, et Rosalie et Emmett en sortirent, tout sourire.

- Tu as finalement décidé de venir te faire chouchouter Emmett ?

- Très drôle Alice. Je travaille cet après-midi figure-toi. D'ailleurs c'est Edward qui a conçu ce machin que je dois tester. S'il l'avait fini lundi je n'aurais pas eu à travailler aujourd'hui.

- Ah ça, il faut voir avec lui, moi je ne m'en mêle pas, annonça Alice.

- Alors, prête pour prendre soin de toi Rosalie ? demandai-je.

- Oui, j'ai hâte, ça va me faire un bien fou.

- On pourra se raconter nos petits secrets ! s'écria Alice.

- Comme tu peux le remarquer, Alice est plutôt impatiente d'arriver au centre… répliquai-je.

- Je vois ça, enfin bon ce n'est pas nouveau, je suis habituée, rit Rosalie.

- Bon je vais y aller, je ne tiens pas à assister au massacre de ma sœur. Bon courage les filles !

Emmett leva les pouces en l'air à notre destination, qu'il accompagna d'un large sourire vainqueur.

- Bonne journée ma Rose. Profite bien.

Il embrassa tendrement sa belle, puis sauta dans sa voiture et partit. Rosalie se tourna vers nous et Alice s'écria :

- En route mauvaise troupe !

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à faire le trajet dans la voiture d'Alice, la musique à fond, chantant à tue-tête une chanson des Spice girls. Bref, nous étions très _glamour_ dans cette magnifique Porsche jaune. Nous arrivâmes devant le centre de beauté, non sans nous faire remarquer. Nous avions beau être au centre ville, le petit parc qui entourait le centre nous donnait l'impression d'être à la campagne. Je commençai à prendre peur quant à mon budget loin d'être mirobolant.

- Heu, Alice, c'est… c'est un centre qui a l'air… magnifique, et… heu. Luxueux. Très luxueux, bégayai-je lamentablement.

- Ça vous plaît ?

- Je regardai Angela et Rosalie.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- C'est magnifique.

- C'est… merveilleusement… merveilleux.

- Oui oui, vraiment.

- Tout à fait.

- C'est cadeau les fiiiiilles ! hurla Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

- Pardon ?

- C'est mon cadeau pour vous remercier d'être venues avec moi pour cette journée inoubliable.

- C'est beaucoup trop Alice, déclara Angela.

- On ne… On ne peut pas accepter tout ça, annonçai-je en désignant mollement la luxueuse villa.

- Les filles ont raison, c'est… démesuré, rajouta Rosalie.

- Vous pouvez continuer à parler tant que vous voulez si ça vous fait plaisir mais sachez que tout est déjà payé. Vous venez ?

Alice, le sourire aux lèvres, tendit ses clés de voiture au voiturier et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers l'entrée. Nous la suivîmes et entrâmes dans un superbe hall. Alice se rendit rapidement à l'accueil puis nous appela pour que nous la suivions dans les vestiaires. Des vestiaires à la hauteur du hall d'entrée bien sûr, une entrée en matière en quelque sorte. Nous nous déshabillâmes et enfilâmes d'épais peignoirs blancs moelleux sur nos bikinis. J'aurais pu dormir debout pourvu que je reste dans ce peignoir.

- Ils sont offerts, dit Alice.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Elle me désigna.

- Les peignoirs sont offerts. Il est à toi, tu pourras le garder.

- Vraiment ? demandai-je, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- Oui !

Une fois prêtes, Alice nous entraîna aux douches, où nous restâmes dix bonnes minutes. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite au spa, où nous nous installâmes en rond, histoire de pouvoir discuter. J'avais décidé de m'installer entre Rosalie et Angela pour reposer mes oreilles de la voix tonitruante d'Alice qui elle, se trouvait en face de moi. Nous restâmes silencieuses environ cinq minutes, ce qui représentait certainement un record pour notre Alice nationale, lorsqu'elle se mit à parler.

- Au fait Rose, quand as-tu ta deuxième échographie ?

- J'ai rendez-vous le cinq novembre, avec un peu de chance, on connaîtra le sexe du bébé ! s'enthousiasma Rosalie.

- Ce sera une fille, déclara solennellement Alice.

- Vous préfèreriez quoi avec Emmett ? demandai-je.

- Oh et bien Emmett rêverait d'un petit garçon, comme tout futur papa, et moi… je ne sais pas, ça m'est égal, je serai heureuse dans les deux cas.

- Et ta grossesse, tu la vis bien ? interrogea Angela.

- Oui très bien. Je n'ai presque plus de nausées et je commence à profiter d'un petit ventre rond. Ça me fait tout bizarre. En fait, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte à la fin du mois de juin, ou au début du mois de juillet, je ne me souviens plus. En tout cas, quand j'ai fait ce test de grossesse parce que je vomissais depuis quelques jours, et que j'ai vu que c'était positif, j'ai débarqué en courant au boulot d'Emmett et je lui ai sauté au cou sans rien lui avoir dit. Au début il n'a pas compris, puis je lui ai annoncé et il a posé sa journée.

- C'est vraiment adorable, s'ému Angela. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Rosalie prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à nous raconter.

- Emmett et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans un salon automobile à Seattle. Il est dingue de belles voitures et moi je m'y intéresse beaucoup. Nous étions tous les deux devant un superbe modèle de Maserati – une italienne – et Emmett semblait plus s'intéresser à moi qu'à la voiture. Il m'a alors débité tout son savoir sur la marque pour m'impressionner. J'ai trouvé ça adorable. Alors j'ai accepté de boire un café avec lui. Au fil des rendez-vous nous sommes tombés amoureux, et voilà.

Alice frappa dans ses mains en couinant.

- J'adore quand tu racontes cette histoire Rose, c'est tellement romantique !

Rosalie sourit et se tourna vers Angela et moi.

- Elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir son frère se démener pour draguer une fille. Apparemment il lui suffisait de sourire pour les mettre dans son lit.

- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il ait pu être coureur de jupons ? demanda Angela.

- On a tous eu une jeunesse dont on a profité. Je ne me suis pas privée pour m'amuser alors pourquoi devrais-je en vouloir à Emmett ? répondit Rosalie en riant. Et puis après tout, regarde où nous en sommes maintenant, nous attendons un bébé. Je pense qu'il y a un temps pour tout.

C'est ce moment que choisit Angela pour me regarder avec insistance, sourire de toutes ses dents et me balancer à la tête :

- Tu vois Bella, il faut profiter de sa jeunesse. Il y a un temps pour tout, ce n'est pas le moment de te prendre la tête.

Je la fusillai du regard. Je ne me prenais pas du tout la tête. Je ne faisais que me poser quelques questions… Une heure plus tard, quelques employés nous conduisirent jusqu'au buffet où nous dégustâmes la délicieuse nourriture offerte. Alice et moi ne nous privions pas de regarder les hommes qui s'occupaient de prendre soin de nous, tout en riant comme des adolescentes. Elle avait beau filer le parfait amour avec Jasper, cela ne l'empêchait pas de profiter du plaisir des yeux. Rosalie préférait manger, et Angela était à la limite de se cacher les yeux pour résister à la tentation. Ce qu'Alice lui fit remarquer.

- Angie, je ne pense pas que Ben t'en voudrait si tu regardais d'autres hommes. Tant que cela reste dans cette limite.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Enfin Angie ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il n'a jamais posé les yeux sur une autre femme depuis que vous êtes ensemble ! C'est normal, c'est un divertissement. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu le trompes.

- De toute façon ces hommes ne m'intéressent pas.

- Tant pis pour toi. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'avec Jasper nous avons un passe-temps assez marrant : quand nous nous promenons, nous regardons passer les gens et nous donnons une note à chacun d'entre eux. Alors tu vois, il regarde des tas de femmes, je regarde des tas d'hommes, et pourtant nous nous aimons toujours autant.

- Ouais, répliqua Angela sans le moindre entrain.

- Je vais te montrer.

Alice se leva et vint en sautillant se placer entre Angela et moi. Elle désigna un homme d'une vingtaine d'années placé derrière le buffet, dont il s'occupait.

- Tu vois celui-là ? Il est jeune. Notre âge je dirai. Peut-être un ou deux ans de moins. Il est assez grand, à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Les cheveux très noirs, les yeux aussi. Ses traits sont fins et saillants. Il a un beau bronzage. Sa bouche est fine et régulière. Ses dents bien blanches. Son nez n'est ni petit ni gros, il est juste parfait. Joli sourire. Il a quelques grains de beauté, c'est très joli. Il est plutôt fin, svelte. Il est musclé, mais pas trop, c'est très bien. Pour voir s'il se retourne encore… Ah oui voilà, ah oui, ouh, joli fessier, à croquer… Hmm, je lui mettrais environ neuf sur dix. Après il faut voir ce qu'il a dans la tête, je pense que c'est un bon parti. Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué !

Après avoir longtemps observé le jeune homme en question – _et oh mon dieu Alice avait raison_ – je regardai Angela qui paraissait stupéfaite. Elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ne décollait pas son regard du cobaye de notre amie. A cet image, je me mis à rire, suivie de près par Rosalie.

- Et tu n'as pas honte de faire ça devant Jasper ? demandai-je à la place d'Angela.

- Alice haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à nous faire chouchouter entre les massages, les bains et autres soins. D'habitude je n'appréciais pas trop qu'on me touche mais après tout, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, et je devais avouer que cela m'avait fait un bien fou. Une fois sorties de l'établissement, Angela paraissait plus épanouie que jamais, Alice était resplendissante, Rosalie sereine et moi… reposée, certainement. Par ailleurs Alice était toute excitée à l'idée que Rosalie ait accepté qu'elle assiste à sa deuxième échographie. Je me doutais que Rosalie avait fait ça pour avoir la paix, étant donné qu'Alice l'avait tannée pendant plus d'une heure et demi pour pouvoir venir avec elle. Nous attendions donc que le portier nous ramène notre voiture. Il était dix-sept heures et nous avions décidé de finir notre journée entre filles par un film au cinéma. Rosalie était ravie et nous avait dit qu'elle devait en profiter maintenant, car une fois le bébé arrivé, ce serait impossible.

- Bella ?

- Oui Alice ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me sortir…

- Voilà, j'ai parlé de toi à mes parents…

- Ah ?

- Oui, et ils seraient absolument ravis de te rencontrer, par exemple lors d'un dîner. Etant donné que je ne suis pas trop disponible le soir en ce moment, je leur ai dit de patienter un peu mais bon… Attends toi à ce que je t'invite bientôt !

- Euh… Et bien c'est très gentil de leur part. Tu leur diras que je serais aussi ravie de faire leur connaissance et que je me tiens à votre disposition…

Alice se précipita dans mes bras en couinant. Visiblement elle était heureuse …

**.**

**PDV Edward**

Il était dix-neuf heures trente lorsque je rentrai enfin chez moi, épuisé par une longue journée de travail. Je sortis de ma voiture garée dans le parking de l'immeuble et entrai dans le bâtiment, pressé de prendre une douche et de m'allonger sur le canapé pour enfin déguster la fin d'une longue semaine. J'ouvrai la porte du loft et là, je me dis que ma soirée tranquille était fichue. Jasper et Emmett étaient affalés sur le canapé, chacun une bière à la main et un saladier rempli de chips posé entre eux deux, en train de regarder un match sur l'écran plat.

- Où sont les filles ? demandai-je sans prendre la peine de les saluer tellement j'étais fatigué.

- Salut Edward, on va bien et toi ? Bien sûr que tu peux nous rejoindre pour regarder le match, oui on nettoiera, oui on fait attention à pas tâcher le canapé, les filles sont entre filles.

- Désolé Emmett, je suis crevé. Ca va toi ? Les filles sont entre filles ?

- Ouais ça va, tu parles, bière, chips et télé… Rose et Alice ont embarqué ta petite-amie et sa copine dans un salon de beauté là.

- Ma petite-amie ?

- Ouais, la petite Bella, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie Emmett. Oui, Alice m'avait dit qu'elles feraient une journée filles, j'avais oublié. C'est dix-neuf heures trente, elles devraient pas être rentrées ?

- Ça tu vois avec Alice, intervint Jasper. Moi je m'en mêle pas, tu sais comment elle est quand on la dérange dans ces moments-là.

Je lui tapai dans la main qu'il me tendait avec un sourire, puis allai chercher mon portable dans la poche de ma veste pour contacter Alice. Je composai son numéro que je connaissais par cœur, tout en allant dans la cuisine pour être tranquille et attendis qu'elle réponde.

« Allô ? » répondit une voix masculine qu'il me semblait connaître parfaitement.

- Jasper ?

« Ça va Edward ? »

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je me rendis une nouvelle fois dans le salon pour voir Jasper, le téléphone d'Alice collé à l'oreille. _Super_.

- Bon ben Jasper, je voulais appeler Alice mais je pense qu'elle a laissé son portable au loft…

« Oui, je crois aussi. Sinon, toi, ça va ? »

- Ouais ouais, je rentre du boulot là, je te dis pas je suis crevé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes depuis le temps ?

« Oh, tu sais, la routine, métro boulot dodo hein, heureusement que ta sœur est là pour… »

- C'est bon tais-toi, on va raccrocher avant que je n'entende des choses que je ne veux pas savoir.

« Ok, bon on se voit plus tard ? »

- Ça marche. A plus Jazz.

« Salut Ed ! »

Je raccrochai et regardai Jasper qui s'était retourné vers moi, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres. Emmett nous regardait d'un air ahuri.

- Même moi j'ai passé l'âge de faire ça, déclara-t-il.

- C'est ça ouais, lui lançai-je en riant. Bon allez, j'essaie Rose, elle va bien répondre elle.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et tentai d'appeler Rosalie. Mais je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. Absolument merveilleux. Je réfléchis. Je criai à l'encontre de mon frère et Jasper :

- Vous m'avez dit que Bella était avec les filles ?

- Ouais ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Je revins dans le salon, attrapai le portable de ma sœur et cherchai le numéro de Bella dans son répertoire. Par miracle, au bout de trois tonalités, elle décrocha.

« Allô ? »

Oh… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que sa voix était à ce point douce et mélodieuse.

- Euh… Bella c'est Alice. Je veux dire, j'ai le portable d'Alice. Enfin, je veux dire, pardon, c'est Edward.

« Ah oui… Edward ? Il y a un problème ? Ça va ? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »

- Oh, non, pas du tout, en fait j'essayais d'avoir Alice… Euh, ton numéro était dans son répertoire, Rose ne répondait pas non plus, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Vous êtes où ?

« Au cinéma, j'étais sortie pour acheter à manger à Rosalie. Il n'y a pas de soucis ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Alice ? »

- Non non, ne te dérange pas, je voulais simplement savoir où vous étiez, je m'inquiétais.

« D'accord. »

- Quand vous aurez fini, venez à la maison, Emmett et Jasper sont là. On pourra manger un morceau et passer la soirée ensemble… Angela peut dire à Ben de venir, il n'y a aucun problème.

« Oh, c'est très gentil, et bien euh… Je fais passer le message. »

- D'accord. Bon euh… A tout à l'heure alors…

« Oui, à tout à l'heure… Hum. »

- Euh, Bella ?

« Oui ? »

- Vous avez bientôt fini le film ? Vous serez bientôt là ?

« Oui oui, c'est presque la fin là.

- Très bien. Bon, à tout à l'heure…

« A tout à l'heure. »

Je raccrochai, furieux d'avoir été aussi minable pour une conversation téléphonique. Non mais franchement… n'importe quoi. A bégayer, là, comme un idiot, devant une fille. Bref, passons. Mon crétin de frère et son allié me regardaient en se foutant bien évidemment de moi. Je balançai mon portable et celui d'Alice sur la table basse, manquant de les faire s'éclater en mille morceaux, et partis prendre une bonne douche.

Sous le jet d'eau froide, je repensai à la manière dont j'avais parlé à Bella. Pourquoi avais-je perdu tous mes moyens ? J'avais été ridicule et je commençai à regretter de lui avoir dit de venir après leur cinéma. Je me frottai vigoureusement le corps, le visage et les cheveux, comme si cela pouvait me donner plus d'énergie et de contenance pour le reste de la soirée. Elle s'annonçait pénible. Je sortis de la douche et allai dans ma chambre pour enfiler des vêtements confortables, un jean et un vieux tee-shirt noir délavé. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en place – si cela était possible – et redescendis dans le salon, où je m'affalai sur le fauteuil, prêt à m'endormir. Bercé par les paroles du commentateur sportif et les cris d'Emmett envers la télévision, je commençais à sombrer dans la somnolence. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des rires retentir. J'ouvris un œil et vis Alice et Rose penchées sur moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'il est mignon… lança Rosalie.

- Le pauvre chou a eu une dure journée, répliqua Alice.

- La prochaine fois qu'on se fera une journée filles on l'emmènera avec nous, dit Rosalie en riant.

- Pitié non… maugréai-je faiblement.

Je me levai rapidement et me tournai vers tout le monde. Angela et Ben discutaient avec Jasper, et Emmett semblait faire rire Bella. Bella, dont la simplicité faisait tout son charme. Un jean, un pull et un gilet suffisaient pour la rendre belle, éblouissante même. Elle rit une nouvelle fois à une blague de mon frère. Ses yeux pleins d'étoiles étaient rieurs ce soir. Finalement, la soirée ne serait peut-être pas si pénible que ça.

Alice invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et Jasper demanda à chacun ce qu'il désirait comme apéritif avant de commander des pizzas. Rosalie souffla une nouvelle fois lorsque son frère répondit à sa place « un jus d'orange ». Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle était désespérée de ne plus pouvoir prendre de mojito, sa boisson favorite. Cela nous faisait bien rire. Je jetai encore un regard à Bella, personne n'était assis à côté d'elle. Je me demandai si je pouvais… J'étais encore debout lorsque Alice s'approcha de moi d'un pas furtif et m'indiqua la place libre à côté de Bella, en faisant une moue à laquelle je ne pouvais résister. Je ne pouvais jamais rien refuser à ma sœur lorsqu'elle me regardait comme ça. Alors je lui souris et m'installa à côté de son amie. Après tout, ce serait une bonne occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Très vite, le salon fut envahi par les rires et les conversations de tout le monde. Jasper et Rosalie discutaient avec Angela, tandis qu'Alice et Emmett posaient des tas de questions indiscrètes à Ben. Mon frère et ma sœur, en plus d'être fous, étaient tyranniques, pauvre Ben, peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû le laisser tout seul… Je me rendis vite compte que Bella et moi n'avions toujours pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait les mains posées sur ses genoux et observaient les autres. Elle ne semblait pas à sa place au milieu de tout ce monde.

- Alors, Alice ne t'a toujours pas montré les photos ? commençai-je.

Bella se retourna vivement vers moi, confuse.

- Euh… Non.

- Je pense qu'elle a oublié, tu devrais lui demander.

- D'accord, et bien merci, je le ferai.

- Sinon euh… tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oh oui, vraiment, c'était génial. D'habitude je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on prenne soin de moi, qu'on me touche, enfin bref, mais là, je suis ressortie toute fraîche, enfin bon… voilà.

- Tu y retourneras alors ?

- Je risque de ne pas avoir le choix avec ta sœur, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- C'est vrai ! Et euh… vous êtes allés voir quoi au cinéma ?

- Une comédie romantique à l'eau de rose, j'ai horreur de ça, je n'ai rien compris à la fin de toute manière.

- C'est ma faute.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es sortie acheter à manger à Rose, je t'ai appelé, enfin bref, ça t'a retardé.

- Oh non, pas du tout, au contraire j'étais contente d'avoir une petite distraction.

Je souris à sa remarque. Alice et Rosalie avaient dû la traîner de force voir cette comédie, elles étaient folles de ce genre de film. Ayant subi un nombre incalculable de fois le même sort, j'étais de tout cœur avec Bella dans cette terrible situation. Bella me raconta ensuite tout ce qu'elle avait vu de ce film en rejouant plusieurs scènes de façon humoristique, se moquant du jeu mielleux des acteurs et des situations cucul la praline. J'en ris énormément, et même tous les autres se mirent à l'écouter et à pouffer de rire. Cependant lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle piqua un fard et cessa immédiatement. Sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi, mon cœur battit un peu plus vite à la vue de cette jeune fille si timide qui rougissait dès qu'on prêtait attention à elle. Décidément je trouvais cela absolument adorable. Bella releva le regard vers moi, les joues encore un peu rosies, et m'offrit un petit sourire incertain, que je lui rendis, heureux, sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux. Je me rendais compte à quel point Bella était jolie. Comme la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée, je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux sombres et envoûtants. Je me surpris alors à penser, au diable Tanya ! Regarde cette fille. Alice l'aime. Toute ta famille l'aime. A chaque fois que je la vois, je me sens tout chose et je ne pense plus à rien. Mon cœur s'emballa encore un peu plus alors que nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, riant aux éclats, nous accordant même quelques regards complices de temps en temps. Ce soir, j'étais bien. Ce soir, les yeux presque noirs de Bella réussirent à me convaincre d'une chose : je ne pouvais pas rester avec Tanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voili voilou, bon, ben j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues ^^**_

_**Que dire... Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage =D**_

_**Bisous bisous.**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Révélations inattendues

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Merci d'être gentilles avec moi alors que je vous fait attendre vraiment longtemps entre chaque chapitre x)**_

_**Enfin, voilà le chapitre 8, avec un petit tournant dans l'histoire...**_

_**Je remercie profondément Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Soleil 83, Domi2a, Elo-didie, Samwinchesterboy, et Pupuce0078 pour leurs reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir !**_

_**J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup rit en lisant la review de Samwinchesterboy, figure-toi que je me fais attendre moi-même avec cette histoire, et que je suis autant sur les charbons ardents xD**_

_**Allez, place à la suite !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVELATIONS INATTENDUES**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

**PDV Edward**

Je ne savais pas exactement pendant combien de temps j'avais regardé Bella hier soir. Je ne savais pas non plus combien de verres j'avais bu pour ne voir qu'elle et ne plus faire attention à tout ce qu'il se passait autour. La seule chose dont j'étais absolument certain, c'est que j'avais enfin compris à quel point Tanya n'était pas faite pour moi. Ce que je ressentais lorsque j'étais en présence de Bella, cette sorte d'excitation, mais en même temps une agréable sérénité mêlée à une envie piquante de la regarder sans cesse, d'être près d'elle et de la protéger, m'enivrait. Cette jeune femme fragile m'avait montré en quelques rencontres à quel point elle pouvait être de bonne compagnie, drôle et attendrissante, timide et réservée, mais sensuelle sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente. Lors de nos deux séances photos dans le studio d'Alice, même si j'avais été plutôt gêné au début de l'avoir dans mes bras, par égard pour Tanya et même pour elle, maintenant, je n'attendais que cela. Je savais que ma sœur voulait que je vienne une nouvelle fois au studio aujourd'hui et je n'attendais que ça depuis que j'étais réveillé.

Il était à peine neuf heures en ce dimanche matin, et j'attendais patiemment dans mon lit depuis environ deux heures que ma sœur se lève. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux tourtereaux. _Oui, oui, ça va hein, je suis pas le majordome de madame et monsieur non plus, déjà que je tiens la chandelle ! _Cela faisait donc deux heures que je réfléchissais à la manière de quitter Tanya, tout en pensant au fait que je ne savais toujours pas si Bella avait un compagnon. Cependant j'avais cru comprendre, en prêtant attention aux diverses conversations entre Bella et ma sœur – pour ne pas dire en écoutant aux portes – que Bella n'était sortie avec personne depuis cinq mois. Il était donc fortement possible qu'elle soit seule. Soudain, j'eus la désagréable impression de me comporter comme une adolescente amourachée du type le plus populaire du lycée, enfin en tout cas, de ressembler à ces gamines en chaleur montant des plans pour arriver à leurs fins. J'étais resté trop longtemps collé à Alice, à tel point que j'avais maintenant la fâcheuse tendance de réfléchir comme elle.

Alice et moi, c'était une longue histoire. Nous n'avions même pas deux ans de différence et ma relation avec elle était complètement différente de celle que j'avais avec mon frère, plus âgé que moi de trois ans. Lui-même, bien que beaucoup attaché à nous, avait besoin de solitude et de ses moments sans son frère et sa sœur. Mais Alice, elle avait besoin de moi, et j'avais besoin d'elle. Dès qu'elle sut marcher, ce fut vers moi qu'elle alla. Le premier mot qu'elle prononça fut mon prénom. Elle me collait sans arrêt, refusant d'être loin de moi. Et moi aussi je ressentais toujours le besoin d'être près d'elle. Le pire était quand j'allais à l'école alors qu'Alice était encore à la maternelle. La séparation, que ce soit en primaire, au collège et même au lycée, était terriblement difficile. Quand je partis à l'université, mes parents avaient décidé de me faire emménager sur le campus pour que je prenne un peu d'indépendance, alors que j'aurais pu rester à la maison, située non loin de là. Je ne rentrais que le week-end. Alors souvent, Alice venait dormir avec moi dans ma chambre universitaire, et le samedi et le dimanche, je ne la lâchais plus. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on ne voyait pas Edward sans Alice ni Alice sans Edward. Mais depuis que ma sœur sortait avec Jasper elle me filait entre les doigts, à mon grand désespoir.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par le bruit de la machine à café provenant de la cuisine. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse un détartrage, elle faisait un bruit affreux qui s'entendait d'un étage à l'autre. Doucement je me levai, et enfilai un vieux tee-shirt de basket-ball des Lakers et un jogging par-dessus mon boxer. Puis je me passai la main dans les cheveux, les secouant pour tenter de leur donner une forme et ainsi éviter une crise cardiaque à Alice. Enfin, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et tombai sur Jasper qui s'apprêtait à descendre. Je lui donnai une tape dans le dos.

- Ça va ? lui demandai-je, la voix encore un peu pâteuse.

- Ouais, répondit-il de la même manière. J'en peux plus, Alice m'a pas laissé une seule seconde de repos…

Je mis les mains devant moi pour le faire taire.

- C'est bon Jazz, je veux pas savoir !

- Bon, t'as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui, plutôt.

- « Plutôt » ? Pitié Edward, comme si je t'avais pas vu faire toute la soirée.

- J'ai rien fait du tout !

- Tu n'as pas quitté Bella des yeux.

Je ne dis rien, perplexe. Jasper avait vu de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose, pas comme Alice qui elle, montait des plans même si elle n'était pas sûre que je ressente quoi que ce soit pour Bella. Non, Jasper était beaucoup plus psychologue, il savait cerner les gens dès le premier regard et était capable de décrire exactement le caractère d'une personne, parfois en trouvant les causes d'un comportement. Alice mettait les pieds dans le plat, je me refusai donc à lui en parler. En tout cas, je me dis que si Jasper était au courant, il serait peut-être de bon conseil. Il me regardait en haussant un sourcil, patientant. Je décidai de me lancer de suite, avant de revenir sur ma décision.

- Il est possible que peut-être… Bella serait… susceptible de m'intéresser… Eventuellement.

Jasper ne répondit pas immédiatement. Je voyais bien qu'il tentait de réfréner un sourire, peut-être même un rire. Bon sang, je venais de lui dire que la meilleure copine de ma sœur m'intéressait, et lui, il se bidonnait.

- Et ben quoi ? Je tourne pas rond, c'est ça ? répliquai-je, plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Jasper leva les mains.

- T'énerves pas, hé... Tu es tout à fait normal, tu tournes rond ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es certes, pas sûr de toi, mais tu es tout à fait normal.

- Vas pas croire des trucs de filles comme « je suis amoureux » ou quoi hein, non, je… Je sais pas, je me sens juste plus léger avec elle. Mais bon, peu importe, je vois pas pourquoi elle m'accorderait une quelconque attention.

- Elle a les yeux qui brillent quand elle te voit et elle rougit particulièrement quand elle est avec toi.

- Mais non.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas, avant toute chose, règle le problème Tanya.

- C'est bien la seule chose dont je sois sûr. Je crois que tout est un peu embrouillé dans mon cerveau.

- Tout est clair Edward, tu refuses simplement de voir la vérité en face. Je vais te dire. Tanya, tu ne l'aimes plus depuis longtemps. Quand tu vois Emmett et Rose ou bien Alice et moi, tu es envieux. Tu veux vivre ça mais Tanya n'est pas capable de te l'apporter. Seulement tu es assez droit pour refuser la moindre chose qui la ferait souffrir, même si c'est à tes dépends. Lorsque tu as rencontré Bella et que tu as commencé à faire connaissance avec elle, tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle valait cent fois mieux que Tanya. Et maintenant, tu es prêt à tout pour être avec elle. Mais il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre Edward. Bien sûr que Tanya va souffrir mais ce n'est pas possible autrement. Quitte-la. Et vois ce que tu peux faire avec Bella, si tu as envie d'être auprès d'elle, reste auprès d'elle. Je crois que tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un comme cette fille.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Jasper sait ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, et comprend ce que je suis incapable de voir. Mais, il y a toujours un mais.

- J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est allé un peu vite, déclarai-je.

- Ce n'est pas une question de vite ou pas vite Edward, tout ça ne se commande pas. Prends ton temps, ne la brusque pas. Avance pas à pas et apprends à la connaître, apprends à déceler ce qu'elle ressent, et aussi ce que toi tu ressens à son égard.

Apprendre à déceler mes sentiments. Le cœur qui s'emballe, cette sensation d'ivresse, ce plaisir à la regarder et à l'écouter, l'esprit léger, l'impression de se sentir entier. L'attirance physique. Ses boucles chocolat, son regard si profond, son teint clair, ses lèvres pleines, ses épaules frêles, son corps fin, sa petite taille, ses formes. J'entendais sa douce voix, si claire, mélodie calme. Et je me demandais, mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas ressenti cela pour Tanya ? Tout aurait été plus simple. Je ne connaissais pas Bella, j'aimerais, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment pouvais-je l'approcher ?

- Commence pas à te poser trop de questions mon vieux, fais ce que tu as envie, déclara Jasper en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre Alice.

Je lui emboîtai le pas et me retrouvai assis dans la cuisine, Alice nous servant du café, du jus d'orange, des viennoiseries et des fruits.

- En quel honneur mon amour ? interrogea Jasper.

- Oh, pour rien, j'avais simplement envie de vous faire plaisir…

- Alice, c'est bon, pas besoin de faire tout ça je viens aujourd'hui, lâchai-je d'un air blasé pour ne pas avoir l'air trop enjoué.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se mit automatiquement à sautiller, un immense sourire s'étirant malicieusement sur toute la largeur de son visage.

- Attention… prévint Jasper.

Je fermais rapidement les yeux en pensant à quel point mes tympans allaient souffrir.

- OH MON DIEU EDWARD MERCI !

Ma sœur me sauta dans les bras, manquant de me faire tomber de la chaise, m'écrasant à moitié et me collant un énorme bisou sur la joue. Elle me serra dans ses bras, non pardon, elle m'étouffa.

- A… Ali, peux pas… respirer…

Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle était venue sur mes genoux.

- Pardon Edward, mais, oh mon dieu, je ne te remercierai jamais assez, je t'assure, mais comment as-tu su, j'avais dis que j'avais une commande…

- Depuis qu'on vit ici, tu ne t'en tiens qu'au café. Pas au reste.

- Ah…

Elle se tut quelques secondes, son regard fixant un point imaginaire devant elle, réfléchissant.

- Bon ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Je sursautai et manquai d'avaler mon café de travers. Je relevai un regard meurtrier vers elle, mais elle ne me regardait pas, trop occupée à se désaper pour aller à la douche tout en allant vers la salle de bain.

- Edward, habille-toi sexy chic aujourd'hui. Costume. Avec chemise blanche et cravate noire, me lança-t-elle depuis les escaliers. Pas besoin de la veste.

_Ben voyons._

**.**

**PDV Bella**

Ce matin, ce fut la douce odeur du chocolat chaud qui me réveilla. De quoi adoucir mon léger mal de tête – le verre de trop d'hier soir. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, puis contemplai le plafond quelques minutes. J'étais heureuse. Un sourire béat s'affichait certainement sur mon visage mais tant pis, personne ne pouvait me voir. Je me remémorai la soirée chez Alice.

Après être arrivée, je m'étais assise en dernier, sur le second canapé qui était encore vide. Je regardais Edward qui était encore debout, et quand il avait tourné la tête, j'avais posé mon regard autre part. Puis il était venu s'installer à mes côtés. Je l'avais alors regardé et je m'étais dit, bon sang, Angela a raison, je suis une vraie ado en sa présence ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder et de constater qu'en fait, et bien oui, il était carrément _canon_ ! Alors toute la soirée, j'avais fait preuve d'une grande volonté pour paraître une fille enjouée et heureuse de vivre. Evidemment j'étais plusieurs fois devenue cramoisie, on ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature. Je m'étais rendue compte, en le regardant sans cesse, à quel point il pouvait être beau. J'avais bien essayé de me sortir ça de la tête, je ne pouvais pas penser ça du frère de mon amie. Mais bien sûr je n'avais pas réussi. Le pire pour mon petit cœur indécis fut quand nous nous sommes penchés tous les deux en même temps pour attraper des olives et que nos mains s'étaient retrouvées coincées dans le même plat. Pourtant bon, nous avions déjà été dans des situations bien plus embarrassantes au studio d'Alice. Nous avions ensuite continué à parler de tout et de rien, surtout Edward, qui m'avait raconté quelques anecdotes qui lui étaient arrivé à son travail. J'avais senti que nous avions passé un cap. Ce soir là, quand nous sommes rentrés avec Angela et Ben, mon amie m'avait regardé, puis m'avait dit en souriant : « je suis heureuse que tu m'aies entendue ».

Je savais bien que me rapprocher d'Edward Cullen était dangereux. D'abord parce que pour l'instant j'étais surtout sous le charme de sa beauté et que malgré les quelques conversations que nous avions eu, je ne savais pas quel genre d'homme il était réellement, ensuite parce qu'il était absolument impossible qu'il s'intéresse à une fille comme moi, et enfin parce que je ne voulais souffrir à nouveau pour rien au monde. Malgré ça, j'étais curieuse et un peu masochiste, ce qui me poussait à vouloir en savoir un peu plus sur ce personnage attentionné et charmeur.

Je finis par me lever, l'odeur du chocolat chaud me faisant décidément trop envie. J'enfilai une veste polaire sur mon pyjama – seul vêtement à portée de main – et sortis de ma chambre pour aller rejoindre Angela, seule dans la cuisine.

- Ben n'est pas là ? demandai-je en attrapant un bol dans le placard.

Il dort encore, répondit mon amie sans me regarder. Confiture de fraise ou d'abricot ?

- Fraise s'il te plaît. Jus d'orange ?

- Oui s'il te plaît. Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ?

Je relevai la tête vers Angela qui était toujours occupée à faire des tartines, et remarquai son petit sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, pas du tout discret.

- Oui et toi ? répliquai-je nonchalamment.

- Très bien, très bien. Rosalie et Jasper sont vraiment gentils.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, rythmé par le cliquetis des cuillères dans les pots de confiture. Je servis un jus d'orange à Angela et lui posai près de sa tartine. Elle releva la tête et s'assit en me souriant. Je la suivis. Le regard qu'elle me jetait, oppressant, calculateur, vicieux, me fit céder.

- Je voulais te remercier, lançai-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait ! J'étais fière de mon coup. Je ne la laissais pas relancer la conversation.

- A vrai dire, j'ai passé une bonne soirée parce que j'ai compris que tu avais raison en me disant que je devais accepter les choses qui me faisaient du bien. Je trouve qu'Edward est beau, alors je l'ai regardé. Voilà c'est bon je l'ai dit t'es contente ? lâchai-je de but en blanc.

Angela ne dit rien se contentant de me sourire et me mettant par la même occasion très mal à l'aise. Je continuai.

- Pour l'instant, je vais faire connaissance avec lui. Ce serait idiot de ne pas en savoir plus sur lui alors que c'est le frère d'une amie. Voilà. Il pourrait faire un ami très sympa, rajoutai-je.

Angela leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Angie ? Que je lui saute dessus comme une groupie en manque ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas, et puis en plus, regarde-moi, pourquoi l'intéresserais-je ?

- Tu te sous-estimes Bella.

- C'est faux.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Pas cette fois.

- J'ai toujours raison en ce qui te concerne.

- Il deviendra un ami très sympa, répétai-je.

- Ok.

Ok ?

- Tu n'insistes plus ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne sert à rien, tu es une tête de mule.

Sur ces mots, elle enfourna une énorme tartine dans sa bouche et me regarda en mâchant de manière grossière. Je l'avais un peu vexée.

- Tu viens toujours avec moi chez Alice ?

- Oui. Ben ne pourra pas venir par contre, il a du travail.

- D'accord.

Nous terminâmes notre petit déjeuner en silence et je me levai pour aller me préparer quand Ben arrivait. Je le saluai rapidement et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Bella ! Arrête de me fixer comme ça et regarde Edward !

- Mais je le regarde !

- Non, le regarder, c'est ne pas décoller ton regard de ses yeux, là tu jettes des coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction et tu me regardes d'un air suppliant.

J'étais déjà rouge vif, là j'étais sans doute en train de virer au violet. Alors comme me le demandait cette folle de l'autre côté de l'appareil photo, j'agrippai à nouveau la cravate d'Edward et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches, et Alice nous mitrailla de ses flashs aveuglants.

- Ça vous dirait un bon petit restau ce soir avec Alice et Angela ? C'est moi qui offre, me chuchota Edward.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- En quel honneur ? demandai-je.

- Et bien, Alice va être prise pendant quelques week-ends par une commande, alors on risque de se voir moins. Nous tous, rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Donc, tu veux nous inviter au restau pour…

- Euh… fêter toutes ces séances photos ? dit-il dans un sourire gêné.

J'émis un léger rire alors que mon ventre se noua à cette idée. Un restaurant avec Edward. Et Alice et Angela. Mais surtout avec Edward.

- Et bien euh… moi je suis d'accord, il faut simplement demander à Alice et Angela.

- Bon, vous allez vous taire tous les deux ? lança Alice. Vous faites la grimace sur toutes les photos !

- Désolé Alice, maugréa son frère.

- Bon allez, bougez un peu maintenant.

Je restai plantée là, ne sachant comment « bouger », lorsque Edward me fit me retourner pour coller son torse à mon dos. Il plaça son bras droit devant moi et attrapa mon épaule gauche et mit son bras gauche sur mon ventre. Je sentis son souffle chaud balayer mes cheveux et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Mon cœur papillonna quelques secondes à ce contact, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice casse l'ambiance.

- Bella, enfin, on dirait un piquet, t'as les bras tout ballants, ça va pas… Attrape le poignet d'Edward avec ta main gauche et pose ta main droite sur ton ventre, avec la sienne.

A nouveau, mes joues s'empourprèrent. J'étais absolument certaine maintenant, en voyant Angela sourire, qu'Alice le faisait exprès. Elle adorait me mettre mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, j'entendis Edward toussoter derrière moi alors que j'exécutais les ordres d'Alice. Il faudrait que j'ai une petite discussion avec elle… En attendant, je devais bien l'avouer, je profitais de la situation. La peau douce et chaude d'Edward, son parfum, sa respiration irrégulière, tout m'emportait loin d'ici avec lui. Ce contact à la fois électrisant et gênant me manquerait lorsque nous cesserions nos séances avec Alice. Je fermai les yeux un instant et laissai reposer ma tête sur le torse d'Edward. J'entendis Alice approuver ma pose mais j'étais trop bien dans les bras d'Edward que je ne réagis pas. Cela devait faire quelques minutes déjà que nous étions ainsi et qu'Alice nous photographiait sous toutes les coutures lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. J'ouvris les yeux et sentis Edward s'éloigner subitement de moi, presque en me poussant. Assez vite, je repérai la personne responsable de tout ce bruit. Une magnifique créature vêtue d'une robe extrêmement courte et d'une veste en cuir, perchée sur une paire d'escarpins vertigineux. Une fille magnifique au teint mat, avec de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant au creux des reins. Un visage qui faisait si femme, avec cette bouche pulpeuse, ces yeux noirs, ces cils interminables. Et elle était tellement fine, tellement parfaite. Et elle arborait un sourire étincelant et épanoui. Je regardai Alice qui semblait horrifiée, et Angela qui avait l'air soucieuse, et Edward qui ouvrait de grand yeux comme… agacé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda froidement Edward.

La femme s'approcha de lui et… l'embrassa. _Sur la bouche_. J'avalai de travers.

- Je suis en repos lundi et mardi, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir…

Elle s'approcha d'Alice, Angela et moi. Elle embrassa Alice sur les deux joues et quand elle eu fini, me tendit la main avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, je suis Tanya, la petite-amie d'Edward.

- Euh… Isabella.

Je lui serrai la main, et elle se présenta aussi à Angela. Un silence gêné s'installa. Alice semblait furieuse, Angela désolée, et Edward vraiment très embêté. Tanya, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, prit la parole.

- Euh… Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, Alice je t'en prie, continue, fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Non j'ai fini, maugréa Alice.

- Oh… Euh, je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Tanya, c'est bon, déclara Edward.

Tanya nous sourit.

- En tout cas, je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Je ne savais pas qu'Alice avait une nouvelle modèle, me confia Tanya. Elle a l'art de trouver les perles rares !

- Euh, ben euh, merci… hum, balbutiai-je lamentablement, complètement intimidée face à cette magnifique femme.

Je me sentais tellement ridicule à côté d'elle. Ma gorge se noua à l'idée que j'ai pu croire qu'Edward était libre. Cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit une demi-seconde. Je me fustigeai d'avoir été aussi stupide. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate tellement j'avais honte.

- Alice, tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'enlève Edward alors ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu tu comprends… hésita-t-elle.

Alice fit un grand geste de la main vers la porte tout en fusillant Edward du regard, comme si elle le défiait.

- Je t'en prie ! Il ne sert plus à rien de toute façon, bougonna-t-elle.

- Merci Alice ! répondit Tanya, le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire sincère. A une prochaine fois les filles ! nous lança-t-elle, attrapant la main d'Edward et l'entraînant hors du studio.

Edward, avant de disparaître dans le couloir, me lança un dernier regard. Je ne sus ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, de la déception il me semblait. Il avait l'air désolé. Oui et bien pas autant que moi. Cette fille avait de la chance d'avoir Edward et Edward avait de la chance d'avoir cette fille, cela était indéniable. J'avais dû rester plantée là un bon moment, car Angela était venue me secouer un peu, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? finit par me demander Alice, qui s'était rapprochée de moi.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et lui souris.

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi cette question ? répondis-je.

- Euh… je, je ne sais pas. Enfin, je veux dire, Tanya n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, elle… elle n'a rien à faire ici et rien à faire avec Edward.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

- Hum, euh, comme ça. Je veux dire, tu sais, Tanya et Edward ne sont vraiment pas faits pour être ensemble, et tu vois, je connais mon frère, je sais très bien qu'il en a marre de cette situation et qu'entre eux ça ne va plus durer bien longtemps, Edward veut vivre quelque chose de vraiment fort et…

- Alice. Respire un peu, quand tu parles. Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? Tanya a l'air vraiment heureuse avec lui, elle a l'air très gentille comme fille.

Alice me regarda avec les yeux ronds. Décidément, cette fille avait de ces idées ! Angela quant à elle, avait suivi la conversation d'un air dubitatif. Elles faisaient une belle paire toutes les deux ! Je décidai de passer à autre chose, cette discussion étant vaine avec ces deux énergumènes.

- Au fait Alice, tu ne m'as toujours pas montré les photos !

Alice ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je la voyais faire, elle plissait les yeux, retroussait son petit nez et pinçait les lèvres, essayant de sonder mon regard. J'émis un petit rire.

- Elles sont à l'appartement, répondit simplement Alice.

J'acquiesçai. J'avais la vague impression qu'une certaine tension régnait dans la pièce, et je me doutai qu'elle venait d'Alice, qui était plutôt énervée. Sans un mot, nous récupérâmes nos affaires et sortîmes du studio. Le retour dans la voiture se fit aussi dans un silence total, ce qui semblait plutôt étrange d'habitude Alice ne cessait de parler en agitant les mains en l'air alors qu'elle avait lâché le volant. Nous finîmes par arriver à l'appartement, et je fus soulagée de voir Jasper qui lui, avait l'air en forme et était souriant. Je me dirigeais vers lui pendant que les filles allaient à la cuisine préparer du café.

- Vous lui avez fait rater ses photos ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Ah, toi aussi tu trouves qu'elle est bizarre ? répondis-je au tac au tac.

- Et bien après une séance photo elle arrive toujours très excitée – plus que d'habitude – et elle nous raconte tout ce qu'elle a fait.

- Elle est comme ça depuis que Tanya est venue chercher Edward au studio.

Les yeux de Jasper s'assombrirent. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais se racla la gorge pour reprendre quelques secondes après.

- Tanya est réellement venue au studio ?

- Oui.

- Quelle garce.

- Pardon ?

- Quand elle est arrivée ici et qu'elle m'a demandé où se trouvait Edward, je lui ai répondu qu'il était au studio avec Alice et deux de ses amies. Et qu'elle pouvait attendre ici qu'il rentre, car elle sait très bien qu'Alice ne veut pas d'elle là-bas. Surtout en plein travail. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait se balader en attendant.

- Oh… Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas la bienvenue là-bas ?

Jasper poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur le canapé, m'invitant à faire de même.

- Tanya est… gentille, certes, mais elle est d'un égoïsme sans limites. Elle voudrait qu'Edward ne vive que pour elle, organise son temps en fonction du sien, soit là dès qu'elle en a envie. Elle a fait faire un double des clés de l'appartement et vient dès qu'elle peut. Elle le coupe de nous parce qu'elle veut rester seule avec lui et ne s'intègre pas à la famille, ça fait pourtant plus de trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble tous les deux.

- Ah…

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'Edward n'est pas vraiment le genre de type fait pour Tanya et vice versa. Tanya a besoin de quelqu'un prêt à se mettre en quatre et à lui lécher les bottes. Edward a besoin d'une fille qui ne se prend pas le tête et qui l'aime comme il est.

- Ah…

- Donc voilà pourquoi Tanya n'est pas la bienvenue dans le studio d'Alice, puisqu'elle squatte déjà ici. Alice ne la supporte pas et essaie tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux à son frère.

- Mais Edward ne vous en veut pas ? Je veux dire, tu habites là, Jasper.

- Non, c'est même lui qui nous l'a proposé à Alice et moi. Quand sa sœur lui a demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas emménager avec Tanya, il a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à la voir et donc que ça ne servait à rien d'emménager avec elle pour se séparer juste après.

- Oh…

Bon… Je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre. Que penser de cette situation ? Enfin pour moi c'était clair : Edward n'était pas libre, point. Jasper m'adressa un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette relation tandis que les filles revenaient de la cuisine avec des boissons et de quoi grignoter. Alice s'éclipsa pour aller chercher les photos.

- Euh, Bella, bien sûr cela reste entre nous, même si Edward sait que ça va finir, il n'apprécie pas qu'on dise du mal d'elle. Question de principe.

J'acquiesçai dans un silence gêné alors qu'Angela nous regardait sans comprendre. Alice refit son apparition les bras chargé de gros albums photos, et son sourire éclatant était enfin de retour.

- Désolée de m'être un peu énervée Bella, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse de ma part. Ses paroles me rassurèrent, et nous nous installâmes pour regarder les magnifiques clichés sur lesquels je me reconnaissais à peine. Alice avait su révéler des tas de choses de ma personnalité à travers son travail. Les photos de la première séance, qui m'avaient paru osées et provocantes, faisaient plutôt ressortir une grande tendresse empreinte de sensualité. C'était à la fois une démonstration très habile d'amour et de protection, avec cette touche sexy qui ne m'étonnait en rien de la part d'Alice. La seconde séance photo quant à elle, reflétait toujours cette même sensualité mais cette fois, avec beaucoup plus de provocation dans ce décor qui m'avait paru si serein. Alice avait su transformer la réalité avec beaucoup de subtilité. Ayant connu la situation « de l'intérieur », j'étais subjuguée par sa capacité à tout capter d'un regard totalement différent. Je me perdis dans toutes ces photographies, émerveillée par le travail de mon amie. Je n'avais même pas écouté tout ce qu'avaient dit Jasper et Angela, je m'en fichais, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvai belle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pitié, ne me tuez pas sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite...**_

_**Et bien... Je vous laisse vous défouler sur votre clavier =)**_

_**Laissez-moi une petite review, j'ai vraiment envie de voir vos réactions :P**_

_**J'essaie de faire vite pour la suite !**_

_**Gros bisous =)  
**_


	9. Chapter 9 : L'éloignement rapproche

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente interminable.**_

_**A vrai dire j'ai fait ma rentrée la semaine dernière à Paris, alors le temps de tout préparer avant de partir, puis de prendre mes marques et d'installer Internet, je dois avouer que j'avais laissé Photographe-moi de côté... Mais je reviens en force avec ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**A tout à l'heure =)**_

.

.

.

_**L'ELOIGNEMENT RAPPROCHE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Bella**

Cela faisait trois semaines que je n'avais pas vu Edward et que je ne rencontrais Alice et Jasper qu'en dehors de leur appartement, en ville ou chez Angela et moi. Aucun d'eux n'avaient mentionné Edward et Tanya en essayant de me convaincre que leur couple ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et je leur en étais reconnaissante, parce qu'honnêtement, cela m'avait fait rire au début mais je m'en étais vite lassée. Pour être totalement franche, rencontrer Tanya m'avait irritée, dans la mesure où Edward, comme toute sa famille, m'avait caché son existence. En soi, je me fichais qu'il sorte avec un mannequin. Mais sur le principe, j'étais vexée que l'on m'ait laissé me faire des films telle une adolescente.

Le lundi qui avait suivi notre dernière séance photo, le soir, j'avais décidé de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontres, comme ça, pour rigoler et me changer les idées. C'était en partie une idée d'Angela. Depuis, j'étais connectée du matin au soir sur mon ordinateur, au bureau comme à la maison, et souvent avec ma colocataire. Nous riions comme des folles devant les fiches de certains hommes qui n'avaient honte de rien. J'avais reçu plusieurs messages de quelques uns qui étaient plutôt beaux et semblaient intéressants. Je communiquais avec eux en attendant de rencontrer le bon en réalité. Au début, j'avais fait ça pour me divertir, mais je devais avouer que je me prêtais maintenant au jeu. J'avais utilisé une photo de moi qu'Alice avait prise pour mon profil. Par ailleurs, Angela avait fait une description pour le moins mensongère mais qui me faisait passer pour une fille extraordinaire. Alors je devais sans cesse tenter de rattraper le coup avec les hommes qui m'intéressaient, afin de ne pas trop les décevoir. Ce petit divertissement me faisait oublier un peu les Cullen.

Mais Edward m'avait envoyé quelques mails et sms pour prendre de mes nouvelles. A vrai dire, si je n'en avais pas tous les deux jours, j'en avais tous les trois jours. Il me demandait comment se passaient mes journées, ce que je faisais, si j'allais revenir voir Alice chez eux… Je lui répondais sans entrer dans les détails et souvent, je ne faisais pas suite à la conversation. Il n'insistait pas. Une fois, dans un de ses textos, il s'était carrément excusé que j'ai rencontré Tanya. Ce type était franchement bizarre.

Enfin, pour le moment je me préparai pour retrouver Alice chez elle, pour une soirée entre filles. Je craignais le pire mais bon, nous ne serions que toutes les deux, cela limiterait la casse. J'enfilai donc un vieux sweat-shirt des Mariners qui appartenait à mon père, du temps où il supportait l'équipe de base-ball de Seattle, ainsi qu'un jean et des baskets en toile. Alice allait me tuer mais peu importe. C'est ainsi que je me rendis chez elle, bien sûr avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Bon dieu Bella, mais comment t'es-tu habillée ? s'égosilla mon amie en ouvrant la porte, avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et j'avais raison.

- C'est quoi ça ? reprit-elle en attrapant le bas de mon sweat-shirt et en le secouant frénétiquement comme si elle voulait le faire disparaître de sa vue.

- C'est un sweat-shirt Ali, c'est un vêtement décontracté, parfait pour une soirée entre copines.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Non chérie, les soirées filles chez Alice Cullen, ce n'est pas _ça_, continua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le « ça » et en désignant mon sweat adoré d'un doigt accusateur qui soit dit en passant me vexait profondément.

- Ali…

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, tu n'as pas emporté ta garde-robe avec toi pour que je te trouve autre chose. Tu portes quoi en dessous ?

- Est-ce vraiment important Alice ?

- C'est vital.

- On peut voir ça à l'intérieur ?

- Enlève ton sweat-shirt alors.

- Ali…

- Je te prêterai mon gilet rose si tu as froid.

- C'est une blague ?

- Très bien, le vert ! Mais je t'en supplie, enlève cette horreur !

Je la regardai pendant quelques secondes d'un regard mauvais, essayant de lui faire comprendre par la pensée qu'elle était complètement barjo. Malheureusement, elle n'y prêta aucune attention et attendit simplement que je m'exécute, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied dans un rythme agaçant. Je fis donc ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, et me retrouvai en débardeur Snoopy dans le couloir de l'immeuble de ma folle amie. A la vue de mon vêtement, je crus qu'elle allait me demander de remettre mon sweat-shirt. Mais elle se contenta, très subtilement, d'attraper son gilet vert accroché dans l'entrée et de me le tendre. _Très classe_. En même temps, ce débardeur était très confortable, et convenait parfaitement pour une soirée filles _normale_. Une fois ce fichu gilet enfilé, j'eus enfin le droit de rentrer dans le temple de la mode de la fille Cullen. Bon sang, que des futilités pour rentrer dans son appartement !

- J'ai préparé le salon ! s'écria mon amie en me dirigeant vers la pièce.

En effet, elle s'y était donnée à cœur joie. Guirlandes lumineuses accrochées sur tous les murs, Couvertures et coussins étalés partout par terre, une immense pile de DVD était à côté du canapé, ainsi qu'une autre immense pile de CD, tout un tas de produits de beauté sur la partie basse de la table de salon, et une tonne de nourriture façon tapas sur la partie haute. Même sans être une fan inconditionnelle des soirées filles, je devais avouer qu'Alice avait fait du bon boulot. Mais j'y pensais…

- Où as-tu mis les garçons ?

- Oh, ils ont simplement interdiction de sortir de leur chambre.

Je la regardai une nouvelle fois d'un drôle de regard. Elle était timbrée. Vraiment.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine de te demander si c'est vrai, terminai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision, et le générique de Ghost se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Soudain, j'entendis une voix, que je reconnus comme celle de Jasper, s'écrier : « Oh non pas encore ! ». J'avais envie de hurler la même chose.

- Ali, tu es sûre de vouloir regarder ce film ?

- Oh s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît Bella ! pleurnicha mon amie.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, essayant tant bien que mal de résister à la moue suppliante du petit lutin.

- C'est ça ou Grease.

C'est ainsi qu'elle m'acheva. Je regrettai immédiatement d'être venue, si je devais endurer tous les films mythiques à l'eau de rose et le vernis à ongles, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau à la fin de la soirée. Alice me força à m'asseoir sur les coussins et commença même à me retirer mes baskets et mes chaussettes, avant que je ne l'arrête, lui indiquant que je devrais pouvoir le faire toute seule. Elle était déjà prête avec le vernis à ongles.

- Plutôt rouge ou noir ?

- Euh…

- Allez, noir, ça va bien avec ta personnalité !

- Ah bon…

Alice entreprit donc de m'appliquer le fameux vernis à ongles noir, qui était en harmonie avec ma personnalité. Comment devais-je le prendre ?

- Au fait Bella…

- Oui ?

- C'est… hum, c'est à propos de Tanya, fit-elle plus doucement.

Je restai silencieuse. J'avais croisé Tanya une deuxième fois en venant chercher Alice à son appartement, elle venait voir Edward, et nous avions un peu discuté ensemble avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Cette fille était tout à fait normale, et même agréable.

- En fait, reprit Alice, Edward m'a avoué qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

- Ah…

- Mais il ne sait pas comment lui dire et ne veut pas lui faire de peine.

- Oui, c'est compréhensible.

- Il est dans cette situation depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

- Oh…

- Ce que je veux dire… C'est qu'il ne s'est pas rapproché de toi par hasard. Tanya ne représente plus qu'une amie pour lui, et le fait que vous vous soyez rapprochés… Ce n'est pas anodin.

- Que cherches-tu à me faire penser ?

- Rien, je t'assure Bella, je veux dire que… Pour lui, c'est comme s'il n'avait plus de petite-amie depuis longtemps, chuchota-t-elle encore plus doucement.

- Et ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bella… Je pense qu'il n'est pas insensible à toi.

- Alice, ce que je pense surtout, c'est que tu n'apprécies pas Tanya, et que tu cherches à me caser avec ton frère. Seulement, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Tanya et Edward sont toujours un couple, et les informations de seconde main ne m'incitent pas à aller dans ton sens, je suis désolée, dis-je d'un ton un peu dur.

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ma belle, excuse-moi.

- C'est moi, je me suis un peu emportée. Mais Alice, je t'en pries, ne fais pas ce genre de chose. C'est l'histoire de Tanya et Edward, et je n'ai rien à y faire dedans. Il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer, sans que cela ait une incidence quelconque sur ma vie.

Alice me lança un regard triste.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras.

**.**

**PDV Edward**

Je me sentais nul. Vraiment minable. J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre par ma propre sœur, assis sur une chaise devant mon bureau, alors que Bella se trouvait à l'étage en dessous et je repensais à ces trois dernières semaines, depuis la séance photo d'Alice.

Au moment où ma Bella était dans mes bras et que nous nous laissions aller l'un contre l'autre, comme dans un autre monde, hors du temps et de l'espace, où j'avais bien senti que nos barrières s'affaissaient peu à peu, il avait fallu que Tanya rentre dans le studio, là où elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle avait brisé ce moment magique. Alors j'avais éloigné Bella de moi, violemment, comme si elle m'avait brûlé, comme si c'était Tanya que j'avais eu dans les bras. Petit être stupide et insignifiant que j'étais. Tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir celle qui demeurait toujours ma petite-amie, tout ça pour que sa chute se fasse de moins haut. En voulant préserver Tanya, j'avais déchiré presque entièrement le lien qui commençait à se former entre Bella et moi.

Bella n'avait pas compris. Elle semblait partagée entre la déception et l'indifférence face aux autres personnes présentes. Alice avait eu l'air de vouloir me tuer sur place, et de crever les yeux de Tanya. Et Angela… Sa réaction était celle qui m'avait fait le plus de mal. Elle avait regardé Bella d'un air désolé, puis m'avait ensuite lancé le même regard. En me voyant elle était désolée. Désolée de ma stupidité. De mon manque de tact. De mes réactions bipolaires. De mon incapacité à assumer mes responsabilités. De mon incapacité à prendre des décisions censées.

Tanya était restée avec moi toute la semaine, à l'appartement, sans jamais sortir prendre l'air. Je n'avais pas eu le courage, pas une seule seconde, de mettre fin à sa joie de se retrouver avec moi aussi longtemps. Elle semblait réellement heureuse. Et ce serait sûrement la dernière fois que cela lui arriverait avec moi. Après cette semaine, elle était venue les deux week-ends suivants, et là aussi, j'avais fait preuve de lâcheté.

Alice n'avait pas décroché un mot sur la situation depuis que Tanya avait fait irruption dans son studio. Elle m'adressait la parole comme avant, comme lorsque Bella n'était pas encore dans notre vie. Jamais elle n'avait reparlé d'elle. Je savais bien qu'elle passait du temps avec son amie, et que quand Jasper et elle sortaient c'était pour la voir. Mais elle ne m'avait pas fait le plaisir de me raconter des anecdotes sur elle, comme elle aimait le faire pour tenter de me convaincre de la voir. Et pourtant, j'avais avoué à ma sœur que je ne pouvais pas rester avec Tanya.

J'avais voulu prendre des nouvelles de Bella. N'osant pas l'appeler, je préférais les mails et les messages écrits sur le téléphone. Je savais que je m'étais montré indiscret, lui demandant presque son emploi du temps, la harcelant. Mais le fait qu'elle me réponde à peine me faisait du mal, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle et de vouloir tout savoir de ce qu'elle faisait. Malheureusement, le fait qu'elle ne prête pas réellement attention à mes messages me montrait qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement de moi.

C'est ainsi que peu à peu, je baissais les bras. Je me disais si j'ai perdu tout espoir de tisser un lien avec Bella, pourquoi ne pas rester avec Tanya, histoire de ne pas passer mes week-ends seul ? Et peut-être que Tanya se rendrait compte d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait rien construire avec moi, elle partirait donc.

Furieux, je donnais un violent coup de poing sur le dessus de la table. Quel être immonde j'étais, même pas capable de larguer une fille qu'il n'aime plus.

Je décidai donc de sortir de ma léthargie et me rendit dans la pièce d'à côté. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte, contemplant la pièce. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas revu cette grande bibliothèque, qui recouvrait deux murs entiers, ces deux fauteuils de cuir marron disposé autour d'une table basse en chêne, ces légers rideaux de couleur crème qui entouraient la haute fenêtre, et bien sur, ce magnifique piano à queue noir, trônant fièrement au milieu de la pièce, qui m'avait été offert par mes parents lorsque j'avais eu vingt ans. Après avoir fermé la porte je m'approchais lentement, parcourant les quelques centimètres qui me séparaient du tabouret, et m'assis enfin à la place qui avait toujours été la mienne.

Je frôlai les touches d'ivoire de mes doigts, retrouvant la sensation enivrante que me procurait cet instrument. Sans tarder, je me mis à jouer un morceau. Le premier qui me vint fut une composition de Chopin. Je jouai quelques minutes, me remémorant la mélodie, m'imprégnant de chaque note et me laissant bercer dans l'illusion de contrôler enfin quelque chose.

Je changeai alors de morceau, préférant un Bach. Puis un Beethoven. Mais rapidement, cela ne me suffit plus. Les morceaux les plus célèbres étaient trop universels pour refléter quoi que ce soit de mes émotions de l'instant. Je tentai alors d'aligner plusieurs accords, ceux qui me venaient à l'esprit, pour essayer de transmettre à la fois mon mal-être et les forts sentiments que me faisait ressentir Bella. Je recommençai, encore et encore, jouant de plus en plus fort pour trouver la composition parfaite, tout en notant sur mes partitions vierges, gribouillant, recommençant, jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait.

Et je finis par la trouver, cette composition parfaite. Parfaite pour moi, parfaite pour ce que je ressentais. Alors je la rejouais, encore une fois, avec sous mes yeux la feuille de papier où toutes les notes resteraient gravées à jamais.

Mais quelque chose me dérangea. Je sentis une présence, je m'arrêtais aussitôt de jouer et tournai vivement la tête vers la porte. Oh… Bella.

- Oh non, non ne t'arrête pas… dit-elle timidement en agitant ses mains. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, c'est magnifique, continue… s'il te plaît Edward, ajouta-t-elle.

Doucement, je lui fis un signe de la tête pour qu'elle approche. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais lorsque je tapotai le tabouret pour qu'elle s'installe à côté de moi elle bougea enfin et vint s'asseoir. Sa chaleur et son odeur m'envoûtèrent immédiatement et la proximité de nos deux corps, alors que nous étions seuls dans la pièce, rendait l'atmosphère électrique. Sa respiration difficile me faisait comprendre qu'elle était dans un état similaire au mien. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue…

- Je… Je t'ai entendu d'en bas. Alice avait arrêté le film, j'étais seule dans le salon pour débarrasser, et j'ai entendu. Je ne voulais pas paraître curieuse…

- Il n'y a pas de mal Bella, articulai-je.

- Continue Edward…

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Comment résister à cette demande, comment résister à une jeune femme qui prononçait mon prénom de manière à la fois si sensuelle et innocente ? Je replaçai mes doigts sur le clavier en tremblant un peu, et me mis à jouer la mélodie, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de puissance par la suite, tandis que je prenais de l'assurance. Je mettais toute mon âme à réussir ce morceau. A côté de moi, je sentais Bella frissonner. De temps à autres, je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mes mains. Elle mordait fermement sa lèvre inférieure si bien que celle-ci était rougie. Finalement, je terminai alors que Bella avait repris une respiration normale.

- C'est… merveilleux. C'est… Comment ça s'appelle ? hésita-t-elle.

- Hum… Euh… A vrai dire je viens de la composer et…

- Oh et tu n'as pas trouvé de…

- Bella's lullaby.

_Oh mon dieu_. Avais-je vraiment dit ça ?

- La… La berceuse de Bella ?

_Oh mon dieu_. J'avais vraiment dit ça.

- Euh… Hum, oui. En fait euh… Et bien, je ne sais pas, je pensais à toi et… Je trouve que le nom est approprié… balbutiai-je lamentablement.

- C'est… adorable. Vraiment, euh, merci. Beaucoup, me répondit Bella.

Son visage était devenu écarlate. Je pouvais ressentir sa chaleur comme si nous avions été dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ses yeux brillaient en me regardant. Doucement, je levai ma main vers son visage d'ange, et replaçai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis je baissai ma main et la posai sur ma cuisse, frôlant celle de Bella au passage. Nous nous observâmes de longues secondes dans un silence absolu où seuls nos cœurs auraient pu se faire entendre s'il avait été humainement possible de percevoir leurs battements. Il me sembla que je souriais à Bella. C'était mon sourire en coin, celui que ma sœur qualifiait de « plan drague assuré ». Bella ne souriait pas mais avait une expression sérieuse, concentrée sur le visage, son regard plongé dans le mien et sa lèvre toujours prisonnière de ses dents blanches. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point cette mimique me rendait fou. Cependant je ne tentai rien, trop anxieux de revivre ces trois semaines d'indifférence de sa part. Je l'avais retrouvée et tout le reste importait peu. Ces quelques secondes me parurent une éternité tellement elles étaient intenses, et au moment où Bella détourna le regard, je me figeai, déçu.

- Je… Je vais redescendre, Alice doit se demander où je suis.

Elle accompagna ses paroles du geste et se leva maladroitement du tabouret, rompant ainsi notre contact physique. Sans me regarder, elle commença à se diriger vers la porte mais stoppa sa procession à mi-chemin. Elle se retourna, revint vers moi, m'embrassa tendrement et longuement sur la joue en me murmurant un « merci » à peine audible, et enfin repartit rejoindre ma sœur.

**.**

**PDV Bella**

Peut-être mon geste avait-il été déplacé, je m'en fichais pour tout dire, j'avais eu besoin de faire comprendre à Edward que son action m'avait touchée. Cela avait été si spontané, que je m'étais moi-même surprise. Mais j'en avais ressenti l'irrésistible besoin, je n'y pouvais rien.

Edward ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il jouait du piano, et ne nous avait pas montré cette pièce. Même son frère et sa sœur ainsi que leur conjoint ne nous en avaient touché mot, à Angela et moi. Ce soir, lorsque j'avais entendu cette musique dans l'appartement silencieux, que j'étais montée pour voir d'où elle provenait et quand j'avais ouvert la porte d'Edward, mon cœur avait failli s'arrêter. C'était magnifique, ce qu'il jouait était tellement intense et émouvant.

Je regagnais le salon et Alice d'un pas léger, ayant décidé qu'il ne servait à rien d'éviter Edward plus longtemps. Alice m'attendait, assise sur le canapé, les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur son genou. Un immense sourire fendait son visage enfantin.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère jouait du piano… commençai-je.

- N'es-tu pas heureuse de l'avoir découvert de cette manière ?

- C'est vrai que… c'est une belle surprise.

Nous terminâmes notre soirée en riant comme des folles, mais il fallut bien que je rentre chez moi comme je travaillais le lendemain. Alice m'avait donné rendez-vous le vendredi soir ici pour aller dîner chez ses parents. Angela ne pourrait pas venir ce jour-là, mais Alice était tout de même excitée comme une puce à l'idée de me les présenter : je lui avais même rétorqué qu'ils allaient croire qu'elle avait largué Jasper pour moi. J'avais aussi rajouté que j'étais tout aussi impatiente qu'elle de les rencontrer.

Le vendredi soir, après trois jours de travail épuisants, je me rendis chez mon amie avec tout le nécessaire pour qu'elle me pomponne. Elle avait tellement insisté pour que je ne me prépare pas seule que j'avais fini par accepter, trop débordée pour débattre.

Alors que je roulais tranquillement vers chez elle, je pensais à Edward. Angela et Alice, depuis le début, avaient à la fois constaté qu'Edward ne me rendait pas indifférente – et je savais bien que je n'étais certainement pas la seule fille à qui cela arrivait – mais étaient aussi déterminées à me faire me rapprocher de lui. A propos de cette dernière remarque, deux hypothèses s'offraient donc à moi : soit mes amies étaient totalement inconscientes et ne pensaient qu'à éjecter Tanya que ni l'une ni l'autre n'appréciaient – Angela me l'avait avoué sous la contrainte – soit elles étaient en possession d'informations que moi, la principale intéressée, ne détenait pas. J'avais tendance à penser qu'une part de vérité se trouvait dans ces deux hypothèses.

Il était clair qu'Alice ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Tanya. Pourquoi ? Cela m'échappait complètement. Les quelques fois où nous avions parlé ensemble, elle m'avait semblé tout à fait agréable, de bonne compagnie, et se révèlerait certainement une très bonne amie. Ceci dit, je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien qu'Alice. Angela, qui ne l'avait vue qu'au studio, avait eu une mauvaise impression. J'avais tendance à prendre en considération son avis, car Angela cernait très facilement les gens et était capable, en quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes, de connaître le caractère d'une personne. Elle m'avait alors dit que Tanya était « gentille, mais possessive, qui marque son territoire, qui veut tout contrôler et s'assurer qu'aucun obstacle ne sera sur sa route pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut ». Cette description m'avait un peu refroidie.

Ensuite, cela me semblait évident que mes amies savaient beaucoup de choses que moi j'ignorais. Certes, elles étaient plus perspicaces que moi. Mais quand même. Je détestais avoir le rôle de la marionnette. Angela m'avait dit que le comportement d'Edward était très clair pour elle. Pour une physionomiste en herbe, j'étais un peu déçue car les sentiments étaient quelque chose de bien plus complexe, et bien plus difficiles à comprendre que le caractère. Les regards furtifs d'Edward ne suffisaient pas pour arriver à la conclusion que je lui faisait de l'effet. Par ailleurs, le comportement d'Alice, qui voulait à tout prix que je sois à longueur de temps collé à Edward, m'intriguait. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de toujours être à côté de moi. Mais Alice était sa sœur, et je savais bien qu'elle le connaissait par cœur.

Alors, que penser ? Devais-je me méfier de la folie meurtrière de mes deux amies qui ne pensaient qu'à rayer Tanya de la vie d'Edward, ou devais-je prendre en considération leur avis sur le lien étrange qui s'était installé entre lui et moi ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Que pensais-je ? Si Edward n'avait pas été avec Tanya, il est possible que j'aurais cherché à me rapprocher de lui. Mais le fait qu'il soit avec elle – et peu importe leurs problèmes de couple – était clair pour moi, et naturellement, je ne le voyais que comme ami. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de risquer de détruire une amitié naissante, ni de détruire un couple, non, je n'étais pas comme ça. Et puis, Edward en tant qu'ami me plaisait bien aussi. Même si je le trouvais diaboliquement _sexy_… Faisons comme si je n'avais jamais dit ça.

Tout ce dialogue intérieur finit par m'amener assez rapidement chez Alice. Je sortis de la voiture, plutôt contente car enfin, j'avais fait le point sur ce que je ressentais et j'étais désormais capable d'expliquer ça à Alice et Angela si elles essayaient encore de me pousser « accidentellement » dans les bras d'Edward. Je sonnai finalement chez mon amie. Aussitôt elle m'ouvrit, à tel point que je me demandai si elle ne m'avait pas attendue derrière la porte.

- Bella, enfin ! Il est dix-huit heures, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Je travaillais Alice… souris-je.

- Oui oui, allons-y, j'ai du boulot, vas dans la salle de bain, j'arrive ! m'ordonna-t-elle en me poussant presque dans les escaliers.

Les bras chargés des quelques robes de ma garde-robe, je montai prudemment les escaliers où je croisai Jasper. Je lui fis une bise, tentant de ne pas perdre mon équilibre quasi-inexistant. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ces dents.

- Je crois que bonne chance ne va pas suffire pour la torture que va te faire subir Alice…

- Jasper, ton soutien me touche… Vraiment, répliquai-je en riant.

- Oh mais je t'assure que je vais être de tout cœur avec toi pendant que tu seras dans cette salle de bain. Edward et moi avons prévu des glaçons et nous avons sorti la trousse de premiers secours.

- Je vais m'évanouir.

- Si tu as un problème, tu n'as qu'à hurler, nous serons dans le salon.

- Merci infiniment Jazz, comment te remercier ?

- Résiste à Alice et je serai fier de toi, termina-t-il en descendant les marches et en me faisant un signe de la main.

Je ris aux éclats alors que j'arrivai devant la porte de la salle de bain et que j'entendais mon amie hurler à Jasper que jamais elle ne me ferait de mal et qu'elle était une gentille fille. Ce qu'elle ajouta ensuite, à propos du sort qu'elle ferait subir à Edward et lui s'il la critiquait encore, me fit frissonner. Je rentrai enfin dans la salle de bain, accrochai mes robes à la patère derrière la porte et m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pour attendre mon sort. Alors que je méditais sur les bienfaits monoï sur les gens qui n'étaient pas aussi blancs que moi, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Edward.

- Oh… excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là… dit-il en voulant refermer la porte.

- Attends, l'interpellai-je. Bonjour tout de même…

Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte alors que je m'étais rapprochée. Oh, je me sentis soudain ridicule, à quelques centimètres de lui, comme ça, immobile. Il m'offrit un sourire en coin à tomber par terre, à tel point que je me sentis vaciller dangereusement. Il s'approcha encore et m'embrassa sur la joue. Ça y est, on m'avait perdue.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de me regarder.

- Hmm… Oui. Oui euh, ça va, et toi ?

- Ça va très bien aussi. Euh, j'ai appris qu'Alice allait t'aider à te préparer pour ce soir alors… si tu as besoin d'être… sauvée, je serai en bas. Avec Jasper. Oh et… Nous avons sorti quelques glaçons au cas où et la trousse à pharmacie se trouve là, sur le meuble, dit-il en désignant un point derrière moi.

- Je le regardais, hypnotisée.

- Jasper m'a dit la même chose, je dois réellement m'inquiéter ou c'est une mauvaise blague ? ris-je nerveusement.

- C'est… C'est au cas où, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu es la meilleure amie d'Alice, je suis certain qu'elle fera attention à ce qu'elle fait.

Je plissai les yeux et pinçai les lèvres. Je pensais _vraiment_ que c'était une blague. Edward me sourit encore, il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? J'espérais qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du pouvoir séduisant qu'il avait avec ce sourire, parce qu'à la place de Tanya, j'aurais été extrêmement jalouse qu'il le fasse à d'autres que moi. Je rougis horriblement à cette pensée. Ce qui suivit n'arrangea pas ma situation. Edward plaça sa main sur mon avant-bras et dit :

- Je dois aller me préparer moi aussi. Surtout… n'hésite pas, finit-il en s'éloignant doucement tout en faisant glisser sa main jusque sur la mienne.

Lorsque sa main ne toucha plus la mienne, il me fit un clin d'œil – _oh mon dieu_ – et sortit de la salle de bain, me laissant toute chancelante et avec des bouffées de chaleur insupportables. Je mis quelques secondes à me remettre de mes émotions et me fustigeai intérieurement car tout mon débat dans la voiture quelques minutes plus tôt semblait n'avoir servi à rien puisque mon esprit était désormais très embrouillé par cette histoire.

Alice arriva enfin, ce qui me permit de chasser toutes ces idées de ma tête. Elle était complètement surexcitée à l'idée de me faire un masque à l'argile et de me mettre deux tranches de concombre sur les yeux. Devant mon air consterné, elle me demanda pourquoi je ne trouvais pas ça excitant moi aussi. Je crois que le pire fut quand elle décida de m'épiler les sourcils de manière différente de la mienne. Je trouvais que je l'avais bien fait pourtant, mais elle préféra les reprendre, comme ça, à froid. Je hurlai. Personne à part moi n'avait encore touché à cette partie particulièrement sensible du visage, surtout sans préparation, et là, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis Jasper hurler : « Tu veux des glaçons ? » suivi d'Edward qui disait : « Sur le petit meuble, la trousse à pharmacie est sur le petit meuble ! ».

Finalement, la partie soin du corps, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, ne dura pas très longtemps, et Alice demanda à voir mes robes. Evidemment, aucune d'elle ne lui convenait. Elle fila dans sa chambre pour m'en trouver une et revint en trottinant me la présenter. Je la passai, Alice énonça le mot « parfait », cela suffisait donc. Elle me coiffa simplement, laissant mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules, et me maquilla à peine sur ma demande. Nous allions voir ses parents, pas faire un défilé. Quand je fus fin prête, elle m'éjecta de la salle de bain pour pouvoir se préparer et me dit d'attendre avec les garçons.

Je descendais précautionneusement les escaliers dans la jolie robe bleue d'Alice assortie aux ballerines grises et bleues qu'elle m'avait aussi prêté. Je me retrouvais enfin dans le salon, devant Jasper et Edward, ne sachant que faire. Tous les deux me fixaient et j'étais très gênée. Ils étaient eux aussi très bien habillés avec leur pantalon noir et leur chemise, blanche pour Jasper et bleue pour Edward. Alice y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Jasper me complimenta et Edward me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant, apparemment incapable de dire un mot. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps seuls, Alice se joignit rapidement à nous, resplendissante dans son ensemble blanc, et nous pressa de gagner la voiture de Jasper car nous étions suffisamment en retard. Je m'installai donc à côté de mon amie derrière, tandis que les deux hommes discutaient déjà sur les sièges avant. Après plusieurs minutes de route, nous empruntâmes un petit chemin entouré de verdure, chose rare à Phoenix, qui nous conduisit vers une magnifique villa sur un terrain plutôt… immense. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de l'imposante demeure qui se trouvait devant moi tellement j'étais impressionnée, je ne savais même pas qu'une telle maison pouvait exister à l'intérieur même de la ville où j'habitais depuis sept ans. Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture. Il était vingt heures trente, nous étions pile à l'heure. Alice et Edward s'empressèrent de rejoindre le porche alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Jasper se pencha légèrement vers moi.

- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Esmée et Carlisle sont deux personnes exceptionnellement gentilles.

- D'accord… soupirai-je nerveusement.

Je m'approchais alors, en même temps que Jasper qui passa devant moi et embrassa affectueusement Esmée et rejoignit sa dulcinée à l'intérieur, tandis qu'Edward m'attendait pour me présenter à sa mère.

- Maman, je te présente Bella, notre nouvelle amie… à tous à vrai dire.

- Mon Dieu Bella ! Enfin je te rencontre, si tu savais comme on a entendu parler de toi ici ! s'émerveilla Esmée, qui me prit aussitôt dans ses bras et me serra fortement, comme une mère l'aurait fait.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance aussi, répondis-je en souriant, ne sachant que dire tellement j'étais nerveuse.

- Entrez donc les enfants, allez rejoindre Carlisle dans le salon !

Nous fîmes donc ce qu'Esmée nous demandait et Edward me dirigea vers la pièce à vivre. Ralentissant sa marche, il approcha son visage du mien et me murmura dans l'oreille :

- Excuse ma mère, elle est très aimante et se montre affectueuse avec toutes les personnes à qui nous tenons particulièrement…

- Elle a l'air vraiment gentille, dis-je à vois basse, émue par le fait qu'elle se comporte de cette manière avec les gens qu'Edward et Alice appréciaient _particulièrement_.

Tandis que j'admirais le lieu, Edward plaça sa main sur mes reins pour me faire avancer jusqu'au salon. Ce contact m'électrifia et me procura mille frissons incontrôlables, si bien que j'en rougis une fois de plus. Je contemplai chaque recoin de l'endroit où j'étais, émerveillée par la décoration. Nous arrivâmes enfin, tout le monde était déjà installé sur les canapés en cuir. Un homme plutôt séduisant, d'une cinquantaine d'années que j'identifiais comme Carlisle se leva le premier pour m'accueillir. Il me gratifia du même sourire qu'Edward et s'exclama :

- Bella ! Nous t'attendions impatiemment !

- Bonsoir monsieur Cullen, dis-je en répondant à sa bise.

- Bella, pas de monsieur Cullen. Je m'appelle Carlisle, m'indiqua-t-il en souriant.

- Bien, Carlisle.

Je saluai ensuite Emmett et Rosalie, qui étaient là depuis cet après-midi. La soirée passa bien trop rapidement à mon goût. J'avais l'impression de m'être à peine assise que déjà, nous passâmes à table. Carlisle et Esmée étaient deux personnes adorables, qui mettaient à l'aise immédiatement, et je me plaisais à parler avec eux. Je passais réellement un bon moment en compagnie de tous les Cullen et Jasper et Rosalie. A table, je me retrouvais entre Alice et Edward, bien entendu. Cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Au cours du repas, Rosalie nous fit une petite frayeur lorsqu'elle se leva et se précipita aux toilettes. Mais elle n'avait simplement pas supporté les odeurs de cuisine et ses nausées lui avaient repris. Son ventre s'arrondissait d'ailleurs et ne pouvait désormais plus être camouflé. En outre, Emmett raconta à ses parents comment Edward et moi étions tombés amoureux et avions décidé de nous marier à Las Vegas ce week-end. Il semblait ravi de sa plaisanterie, et même si j'étais affreusement gênée, tout comme Edward, je me joignis à leur hilarité. Esmée et Carlisle étaient apparemment habitués aux blagues un peu foireuses de leur fils aîné. Par la suite, Edward, qui était à ma droite, se pencha discrètement vers moi.

- Excuse Emmett. Il est content quand il fait ce genre de plaisanterie, il ne devait pas en avoir fait aujourd'hui.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Je risque de m'excuser pour tous les membres de ma famille à ce rythme là, chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Son souffle chaud parvint jusqu'à mon visage et caressa ma joue, sensation enivrante, exquise.

- Au fait Edward… Pourquoi… Hum, pourquoi Tanya… n'est pas là ? bégayai-je.

Mais c'était _indiscret_ !

- Ce soir c'est ta soirée Bella. Nous sommes en famille, et je sais que mes parents te considèrent déjà comme leur fille, comme Jasper et Rosalie. Ici, il n'y a que les personnes importantes à notre cœur, termina-t-il simplement.

Et bien. J'étais soufflée. Tanya avait si peu d'importance à leurs yeux ? Evidemment, Jasper m'en avait parlé mais cela m'avait paru un peu… irréel, exagéré. Comment une fille avec qui Edward était depuis, combien de temps déjà, trois ans, pouvait avoir moins d'importance que Jasper, qui sortait avec Alice depuis à peine quelques mois ? Le fait que Tanya ne s'intègre pas à la famille était donc vrai. Le pire, c'est que c'était Edward lui-même qui me disait cela ! Et encore pire, à leur yeux, et surtout aux _siens_, j'étais plus importante qu'elle ! Je le regardai, incrédule. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

- Alors Bella, nous savons déjà, grâce à Alice, que tu travailles dans une entreprise de cosmétiques. Que fais-tu exactement ? interrogea Esmée.

- Et bien… Je travaille dans la communication. En ce moment j'occupe un peu tous les postes de la communication mais… j'espère changer rapidement de travail, celui-ci ne me convient pas vraiment, notamment à cause de la mauvaise ambiance.

- Et dans quoi voudrais-tu t'orienter ? demanda Carlisle.

- L'édition. J'aimerais… beaucoup travailler dans l'édition à vrai dire.

- Nous suivrons ton parcours avec grand intérêt Bella, tu as l'air d'être une personne très intelligente et douée.

- Hmm, merci beaucoup Esmée…

- C'est avec plaisir.

- Ah, maugréa Emmett pour plaisanter, de la chair fraîche et on s'intéresse plus à ses propres enfants hein ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette remarque et à la moue boudeuse qu'il affichait. Alice avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et du coin de l'œil, je constatai qu'Edward ne me quittai pas des yeux et affichait toujours ce petit sourire en coin si sexy. Le rouge habitait encore mes joues, mais avec la chaleur, j'espérais que personne ne le remarquerait…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voili voilou les filous !**_

_**Donnez-moi votre avis, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour continuer, savoir si ça vous plaît, si je dois changer quelque chose...**_

_**Faites-vous connaître =)**_

_**Gros bisous !**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Situations attrayantes

_**Bonjour ! Pardon pardon pardon pour ce retard, mais l'iut, ça donne franchement pas beaucoup de temps pour les loisirs...**_

_**Pas vraiment le temps de m'éterniser, je remercie infiniment les petites mains qui continuent à me mettre des reviews !**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela soit à la hauteur de vos espérances...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SITUATIONS ATTRAYANTES**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Bella**

Un sentiment d'exaltation intense s'empara soudainement de moi alors que je me réveillais à peine et qu'une seule pensée m'assaillit et envahit mon esprit tout entier : Edward. J'eus une irrépressible envie de rire tellement je me sentais heureuse. Je m'étirai longuement dans le lit de la chambre d'amis de l'appartement d'Alice et Edward.

La soirée d'hier avait été parfaite. J'appréciais réellement Carlisle et Esmée. Les parents de ces trois fous d'Emmett, Edward et Alice étaient les êtres les plus exceptionnels que la terre ait porté. Esmée n'avait cessé de complimenter tous les aspects de ma vie et de ma personne pendant toute la soirée, tandis que Carlisle m'avait répété maintes et maintes fois que leur maison m'était ouverte, que je pouvais venir quand l'envie me prenait et qu'ils étaient ravis d'occuper une place de famille d'accueil pour moi qui avait des parents si éloignés. Etait-il vraiment possible d'être aussi gentil ? J'étais sceptique au début, mais j'avais vite compris que ces élans d'affection venaient du fait que leurs enfants leur manquaient beaucoup depuis qu'ils ne vivaient plus avec eux.

Rosalie était pratiquement devenue leur fille. Orpheline, ayant vécu chez une tante qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'avoir à charge deux enfants d'un coup, je comprenais pourquoi elle s'était attachée aussi facilement à cette famille qui représentait à la fois une bouée de sauvetage et un idéal pour cette jeune femme. Les Cullen étaient faciles à vivre, je me doutais bien que Carlisle et Esmée l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts. Edward, pendant une de nos conversations, m'avait dit que Rosalie avait été très fermée au début. Lorsque Emmett l'avait présentée à tout le monde, elle était encore cette jeune fille un peu sauvageonne, sur ses gardes, comme les enfants qui refusent de dire bonjour aux grandes personnes : comme eux, elle avait peur. Cela s'était apparemment même mal passé avec Alice et Edward, contrairement à Carlisle et Esmée. Mais petit à petit, le frère et la sœur d'Emmett avaient réussi à briser la carapace de leur belle-sœur qui avait alors confié toute sa souffrance aux membres de cette famille qu'elle appelait désormais la sienne.

Edward m'avait aussi parlé de Jasper. Contrairement à Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient d'abord un peu méfiés. D'une part parce qu'Alice était une fille et qu'ils voulaient la protéger davantage, d'autre part parce qu'ils connaissaient son caractère un peu extravagant et qu'elle ne connaissait Jasper que depuis quelques jours. Ils ne se méfiaient pas tellement de lui, parce qu'après tout il était le frère de Rosalie, et il leur inspirait une totale confiance. Ils se méfiaient plutôt de la manière dont Alice voyait leur relation. Mais finalement, voyant que ce couple avançait de façon stable et sereine, Jasper était naturellement devenu un nouveau membre de la famille.

Ce soir-là, ce n'était cependant pas Edward qui m'avait parlé de Tanya, mais plutôt Emmett. Oh, certes, il n'avait pas fait une thèse sur son cas, mais il m'avait un peu éclairée à son sujet. Il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille, comme Alice. Sauf qu'il se montrait plutôt indifférent, pour ne pas blesser son frère. Dès le début de leur relation, il avait su qu'Edward ne ferait pas sa vie avec elle. Il lui avait dit, avait essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, et était maintenant exaspéré de constater que même si Edward partageait son avis, il ne rompait toujours pas avec elle. Il avait rajouté en souriant que maintenant, ça n'allait plus tarder. Tanya n'avait apparemment jamais fait d'efforts pour s'entendre avec la famille Cullen. Elle était courtoise et polie, mais aucun d'eux ne l'intéressaient à part Edward. Elle évitait les repas de famille, si bien que Carlisle et Esmée ne l'avait plus jamais invitée. Au début elle n'adressait même pas la parole à Alice et Rosalie, mais voyant qu'Edward détestait ça, elle avait fait quelques tentatives, mais leurs conversations étaient très limitées. Et voilà où en étaient Edward et Tanya. Emmett, même s'il avait admis que Tanya pouvait se montrer gentille, m'avait dépeint un personnage plutôt inintéressant et dispensable.

Par ailleurs, Esmée et Carlisle m'avaient raconté quelques anecdotes du temps où leurs enfants étaient encore petits. Comme la fois où Alice chassait des papillons avec son petit filet et où Emmett n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de secouer la branche d'un arbre sur laquelle tenait en équilibre une ruche. Depuis ce jour, Alice était allergique aux piqûres d'abeilles en en avait une peur bleue. Ou la fois où Edward, voulant faire plaisir à sa maman le jour de son anniversaire, lui avait préparé un plateau pour un petit déjeuner au lit et avait voulu l'apporter dans la chambre parentale. Mais au moment de passer la porte, le petit garçon s'était coincé les deux mains entre les extrémités du plateau et les deux côtés du chambranle de la porte. Impossible à dégager, Carlisle y était allé à la tronçonneuse. La journée avait fini à l'hôpital. Ou encore le jour où Emmett avait trouvé un préservatif au collège, et avait trouvé amusant de l'enfoncer sur la tête d'Edward, avec beaucoup d'efforts bien sûr. Il avait fallu une semaine à Edward pour ne plus avoir l'impression que ses cheveux sentaient le latex et le lubrifiant. Alice avait aussi eu son jour de gloire au collège, en s'étant cachée sous le bureau de la principale pour photographier ce dont toutes les personnes faisant partie de l'établissement se doutaient : elle ne portait pas de culotte. Alice avait accroché plusieurs exemplaires de ces photos dans la cafétéria et jamais elle ne s'était fait prendre. Personne ne savait qu'elle était la petite espionne, seuls Emmett et Edward le savaient. Ses parents apprirent plus tard qu'elle les avaient soudoyés en leur proposant de faire le ménage dans leur chambre pendant un mois. Bref, j'étais désormais en mesure de faire du chantage si l'un des enfants Cullen m'importunait.

Je décidai enfin de me lever après que toute la soirée me soit revenue en mémoire. Arrivée ici hier soir, j'étais bien trop épuisée pour faire le chemin jusqu'à chez moi toute seule dans ma camionnette, Alice m'avait donc proposé de rester dormir ici et avait suggéré que nous pourrions nous rendre au studio ensuite. Je n'avais pas relevé sa dernière remarque et avait finalement accepté sa proposition, à moitié endormie dans sa voiture. Je me levai donc et passai le gilet qu'elle m'avait prêté la veille pour ce matin, couvrant un peu mon corps terriblement dénudé dans cet ensemble short débardeur. Encore une stupide idée d'Alice. Je sortis de la chambre qui donnait directement dans le salon et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je ne m'aventurai pas à fouiller partout pour trouver à manger, trouvant cela bien trop gênant, et me contentai de préparer le café. Ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée, puisque la cafetière faisait un bruit atroce.

- J'ai pas pensé à la détartrer… marmonna une voix ensommeillée terriblement sensuelle derrière moi.

_Oh mon dieu_, le matin j'étais insatiable. Je me retournai, toute rougissante, vraiment gênée de lui faire face en si petite tenue. Mais malheureusement pour mon petit cœur, il n'allait évidemment pas cesser de s'emballer puisque Edward était tout simplement… en caleçon. Un tout petit minuscule bout de tissu noir, qui devait cacher à peine un dixième du corps d'Apollon d'Edward. Bien sûr, il était dans sa cuisine, il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il se balade en caleçon devant moi… me montrant par la même occasion combien ses fesses semblaient musclées lorsqu'il passait devant moi pour continuer de préparer le café.

- Sais-tu quelle heure il est Bella ?

- Euh…

- Il est sept heures et demi. Es-tu une personne normalement constituée ?

- Bheeeu… Moui, pourquoi ?

- Penses-tu réellement qu'une personne normalement constituée se lèverait à sept heures et demi du matin alors qu'elle s'est couchée vers deux heures du matin ?

- Je suis insomniaque.

Edward émit un rire, avant de tirer une chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir, et me servit un bol de café chaud.

- Croissants ? Pains au chocolat ? Tartines ? Céréales ? proposa-t-il en sortant tout d'abord des croissants à faire chauffer au four.

- Hmmm, comme toi.

- Alors ce sera croissants pour nous deux ! sourit-il.

Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Edward était décidément un homme à mon goût.

**.**

**PDV Edward**

Ne pas regarder Bella. Ne pas regarder Bella. Ne pas regarder Bella avant d'être installé à table. Je m'empressai de tout préparer pour la belle, voulant faire bien, mais luttant pour ne pas la regarder et ne pas entendre sa voix si mélodieuse et jolie. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû descendre aussi précipitamment, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler au moins un bas de pyjama. Mais dès que j'avais entendu la cafetière, je sus que Bella était en bas, seule, Alice et Jasper n'ayant pas bougé de leur chambre. Je mis enfin les croissants au four et après m'être servi un bol de café, je m'installai en face de Bella.

- Alors Bella, bien dormi dans la chambre d'amis ? interrogeai-je en posant enfin mon regard sur elle.

Magnifique. Et terriblement sexy dans ce pyjama bien trop court de partout. Voilà pourquoi il valait mieux attendre d'être derrière la table avant de la regarder. Je sentais déjà un événement gênant se produire dans mon bas-ventre. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux endormis, ses lèvres gonflées et ses joues rosies, tout en elle me donnait envie de la toucher, de la sentir contre moi, et même de l'embrasser.

- Oui, je, c'était… vraiment confortable, très agréable… bafouilla-t-elle de façon si adorable alors qu'elle plongeait son regard au fin fond de son bol de café.

Je ris. De la voir ainsi, tellement gênée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit devant moi mais je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction, un quasi inconnu en caleçon lui demandait comment s'était passée sa nuit en la reluquant. A sa place, j'aurais fuit. Mais je savais qu'une sorte de lien s'était formé entre nous, et qu'elle ne prendrait pas ses jambes à son cou.

- Qu'as-tu pensé de la soirée d'hier ? demandai-je pour relancer la conversation.

- C'était… vraiment génial. Tes parents sont formidables, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de les avoir rencontrés ! Ça me touche énormément de savoir qu'ils m'ont acceptée si facilement dans votre petit cercle familial…

- Nous ne pourrions pas nous passer de toi maintenant, déclarai-je en vrillant mon regard au sien.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes intensément. J'aimais regarder ses yeux si sombres, j'avais l'impression de me noyer dedans et je ne voulais surtout pas en ressortir, je ne voulais pour rien au monde rompre ce contact.

- Merci de m'avoir accueilli comme vous l'avez fait, dit soudain Bella tout en continuant à me regarder de ses yeux profonds.

Je fus surpris, même troublé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Et bien… Ce n'est rien, vraiment… Ça nous fait très plaisir et je… enfin… tu vois, nous aimons que tu sois avec nous, bégayai-je.

Cette fille me transformait. Complètement. Jamais je ne perdais mes moyens comme ça mais avec elle tout était si… différent. Mieux.

- J'aime aussi passer du temps avec vous. Finalement… J'aime ces séances photos avec Alice.

- Moi aussi, dis-je sans réfléchir, voulant réellement lui faire comprendre que j'aimais être avec elle.

- Et… Enfin…

Bella rougit de plus belle.

- Oui ?

- Et bien… Même si au début, j'étais très gênée par tout ce que nous demandait Alice, pour les poses et tout… Je me suis bien amusée.

- Moi aussi Bella, vraiment. Ecoute, je… ajoutai-je en hésitant, je voulais m'excuser pour… pour Tanya et pour notre petite période de tensions, tous les deux…

Bella me regarda sans comprendre. S'il te plaît, ne me juge pas, ne pense pas que je suis accroché à Tanya comme une sangsue, c'est complètement faux…

- Pour Tanya ? répéta-t-elle.

- Elle… Elle n'avait rien à faire au studio et… je ne t'avais pas parlé d'elle et… comment dire, je sais que c'est à cause de ça que nous ne nous sommes plus revus pendant si longtemps, j'ai… vraiment détesté cette période…

- Edward, il n'y a aucun mal, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, je veux dire… Tu n'as aucun tort. Pour ce qui est de cette période de… tensions comme tu dis c'est que… et bien c'est que j'avais beaucoup de travail, j'étais un peu débordée…

Non, ma Bella, ne me mens pas s'il te plaît…

- Je… J'avais très peu de temps libre, et j'étais épuisée, voilà tout, finit-elle en souriant.

Je n'insistai pas. Je devais rompre avec Tanya, et après, j'aurais tout le loisir de faire comprendre à Bella qu'elle comptait pour moi, bien plus qu'une simple amie. Car elle méritait de savoir cela. Je la regardai encore, ne pouvant m'empêcher de l'observer. Mais le four sonna. Merde. Petit inconvénient. Je fermai discrètement les yeux et pensai très fort à ma vieille tante, celle qui faisait tremper son dentier dans un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

- Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais les chercher, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Je bénis le ciel. Bella s'approcha du four, l'ouvrit et… prit le plateau. Oh merde. Evidemment elle retira sa main aussitôt, étouffant un cri et s'éloignant jusqu'à heurter le coin de la table avec ses reins. Je m'étais levé précipitamment et avait accouru auprès d'elle pour examiner sa brûlure. Rien d'atroce, mais cela devait quand même lui faire mal. Je l'entraînai rapidement au bord de l'évier en la poussant avec mon bras, et mis sa main sous l'eau froide. Quelques larmes s'étaient échappées de ses jolis yeux.

- Oh non, Bella, ne pleure pas… dis-je en essuyant ses larmes avec mon pouce après voir pris son visage en coupe.

Ma Bella rit un peu, mais sa main la faisait souffrir.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de la biafine.

En quelques secondes, j'étais revenu avec la pommade. Je fermai le robinet et pris sa main brûlée dans la mienne. Bella se laissait faire docilement, l'air un peu abattu. J'ouvris le tube de crème, en déposai dans ma main et commençai à l'appliquer doucement sur sa blessure.

- Je suis une véritable cruche, renifla-t-elle.

Je relevai le regard vers elle, stoppant mon geste.

- Tu racontes des bêtises, lui dis-je.

- Je suis une pauvre écervelée.

- Ca aurait pu arriver à tout le monde, c'était simplement un petit moment d'inattention.

- Tu dis ça pour que je me sente moins nulle…

- Je me suis un peu perdu dans ton regard. J'aurais eu la tête ailleurs moi aussi si j'y étais allé.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde et retournai à ma tâche. Doucement, je lui frictionnais la paume de sa main pour que la pommade la soulage. Elle était bien amochée tout de même ma Bella…

Finalement je lui servis son croissant et me plaçai à côté d'elle pour savourer le mien. Nos corps étaient tous proches, je me délectais de cette sensation de bien-être que me procurait le fait d'être près de Bella.

**.**

**PDV Bella**

Oh mon dieu, mais quelle idiote, vraiment. Comment passer pour une fille complètement maladroite et écervelée en deux secondes devant un dieu vivant ? En étant moi. Il me semblait que tout avait bien commencé, rien que de voir Edward… en caleçon – quand même – m'avait émoustillée. Mais le coup de la pommade sur la main m'avait achevée. Il s'était montré tellement attentionné, j'avais du mal à y croire. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je m'étais vraiment fait mal au dos, l'embarras avait été assez important. Je décidai maintenant de profiter du fait qu'Edward était littéralement collé à moi, nos cuisses nues se touchaient et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me rendait folle. Mais, pour tout dire, il y avait une chose pour laquelle je me sentais en position de force : Edward, depuis un moment, faisait en sorte de rester caché derrière la table. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais bien qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de gênant, et honnêtement, j'étais heureuse d'être responsable de cela, même si ça m'avait paru improbable.

- C'est bon ?

Edward me tira de mes pensées.

- Hmm, pardon ? demandai-je en rougissant et en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait cacher.

- Tu aimes ces croissants ?

- Oh, oui, ils sont délicieux, répondis-je en me léchant les doigts pour enlever les miettes.

Edward toussota et gigota un peu sur sa chaise, provoquant un agréable frottement contre ma peau. Il reprit rapidement la parole :

- Et euh… Hum, Alice m'a proposé une nouvelle séance photo. Hum, à nous deux je veux dire. Quand tu veux, en fait.

- Oh c'est… d'accord, et bien euh… quand tu veux. Ce week-end si tu veux.

- C'est… parfait. Quand elle se réveille je lui dis.

J'acquiesçai sans répondre. La perspective de poser à nouveau avec Edward me rendait joyeuse, mais je devais garder en tête qu'il était avec Tanya et que je devais agir de manière correcte avec lui.

- Mais… tu ne travailles pas normalement le samedi ? interrogeai-je, curieuse.

- Euh… en fait j'avais posé ma journée, pour pouvoir dormir après le repas chez mes parents.

- Oh… D'accord, répondis-je en souriant.

Mais…

- Mais je t'ai réveillé !

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Bien sûr que si, tu avais sûrement envie de faire la grasse matinée !

Edward se mit à rire alors que j'étais carrément désespérée.

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu ris ?

- Ce n'est pas grave Bella, au moins je profite de ma journée…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai réveillé à sept heures…

- Peu importe l'heure à laquelle je me lève, je suis content de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec toi.

- Oui mais bon… sept heures quand même…

Et là, ce fut l'instant fatidique pour mon pauvre petit cœur. Edward posa sa main sur mon poignet en riant et en disant, me semblait-il, que ça ne lui posait aucun problème de se lever si tôt, mais je ne saisis pas sa phrase en entier car mes oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner. Je n'étais consciente que d'une chose, malheureusement pour moi, c'est que je souriais bêtement à mon interlocuteur. _Vraiment_ bêtement. La bouche un peu entrouverte, la tête légèrement penchée, il ne manquait plus que le filet de bave. Pourquoi mes parents m'avaient-ils faite aussi cruche ?

- Bella ?

- Hm ?

- Ca te convient ?

- Comment ?

- Euh… Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour dire à Alice que nous pouvons aller au studio cet après-midi ?

- Oh ! Oui, oui, bien sûr…

- Très bien. Alors le premier qui la voit lui dit, d'accord ?

- Oui, réussis-je à répondre alors que je fixai Edward béatement.

Un silence s'installa entre nous alors que nous nous regardions. Décidément, cela nous arrivait souvent et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je plongeai alors dans ses yeux caramels tachetés de vert. Je déviai mon regard vers son nez droit et fin, puis vers ses lèvres fines et rouges qui cachaient des dents blanches parfaites. Cette bouche m'attirait irrésistiblement, et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, nos deux visages se rapprochèrent lentement, alors que nos yeux se croisaient et revenaient vers nos lèvres.

- Aïe !

Je sursautai, Edward aussi. Gênée et rougissante, je tournai la tête dans la direction de la voix tandis qu'Edward me fixait intensément, le regard beaucoup plus sombre et profond. C'était Alice qui s'était cogné le bras sur le rebord d'un meuble…

**.**

**PDV Edward**

Je vais tuer ma sœur. La couper en morceaux. La brûler et répandre ses cendres aux quatre coins du monde. Cela devrait suffire à calmer ma rage de l'instant. Ou pas.

- Salut vous deux… dit-elle de sa voix nasillarde de petit lutin maléfique qui… stop.

Sa tête toute ébouriffée me dissuada de la couper en morceaux. Elle s'approcha de Bella et moi, colla une grosse bise sur la joue de Bella et me prit longuement dans ses bras en fermant les yeux, prête à se rendormir sur mon dos. J'en revenais pas. Elle qui voulait absolument me caser avec sa meilleure amie, elle n'imaginait pas que quelque chose avait failli se passer. Quelque chose de complètement magique. Aussitôt après avoir su que Bella et moi acceptions une séance photo cet après-midi, Alice se réveilla et devint hystérique. Elle décolla Bella de moi, créant un immense vide à la fois autour de moi et dans ma poitrine, et l'embarqua dans sa chambre – où soit dit en passant, Jasper devait encore dormir.

Je me levai alors, profitant du fait d'être seul et donc pas obligé de cacher quoi que ce soit, débarrassai la table et montai à l'étage pour aller prendre une douche. Je me lavai rapidement et retournai dans ma chambre pour enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt noir. J'entendais Alice pépier depuis sa chambre pauvre Jasper, il en prenait pour son grade et ne devait même pas comprendre pourquoi. Je descendis ensuite dans le salon après avoir étalé du gel dans mes cheveux pour tenter – en vain – de les discipliner. Je m'installai confortablement dans le canapé et allumai la télévision sur la chaîne musicale pour passer la matinée. J'aurais bien le temps de préparer le repas plus tard.

Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure que je somnolais devant la télévision lorsque j'entendis un bruit de porte sur ma gauche. Je tournai rapidement la tête. C'était la porte de la salle de bain. Et Bella, ma Bella, se tenait sur le seuil, tremblante de froid dans sa serviette blanche, les cheveux mouillés dégoulinants sur ses épaules nues, le haut de sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration frénétique, ses jambes fines. D'un coup, je ne pouvais plus décoller mon regard de cette créature de rêve et je n'avais qu'une envie : me précipiter vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres rouges sur lesquelles perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau, faire glisser sa serviette sur son corps mouillé, la caresser et l'aimer sur le champ. Il me sembla que nous étions restés de longues secondes à se regarder comme ça, lorsque Bella sursauta et rougit instantanément. Elle se mit à bafouiller des excuses incompréhensibles, qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires dans sa chambre et qu'elle était désolée d'avoir fait irruption comme ça. Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille tandis que je la détaillais sans gêne, arborant un petit sourire et insistant bien sur des parties de son corps, si bien qu'elle rougit de plus belle. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Une sensation agréable s'était répandue dans mon bas-ventre si bien que je me sentais désormais serré dans mon jean. Je n'eus pas l'occasion, à mon grand désespoir, de la déshabiller davantage du regard car elle se rendit d'un pas précipité vers sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me calmer en pensant pour la seconde fois de la journée à ma vieille tante au dentier qui trempe dans l'eau. Je me concentrai sur elle et le gros rappeur qui arborait d'énormes pistolets, et enfin je me sentis moins embarrassé. Alice choisit ce moment pour descendre. Elle vint s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Merci infiniment Edward.

Avais-je réellement entendu ce que je venais d'entendre, sortant de la bouche de ma petite sœur ?

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je simplement.

- Pour avoir accepté de faire une autre séance photo. Ou plutôt, pour avoir décidé avec Bella de me proposer de faire une autre séance photo, ce qui est complètement différent.

Complètement différent, en effet…

- C'est Bella qui t'a forcé la main ?

Je me mis à rire immédiatement.

- Bella ? Tu rigoles ? Elle n'arriverait même pas à se convaincre elle-même de quelque chose, répondis-je dans un sourire.

- Alors c'est toi qui veux faire cette séance ! s'écria Alice.

- Alice, nous avons décidé ensemble de te faire plaisir.

Ma petite sœur se tut quelques secondes. Elle bougea un peu, se rapprochant encore de moi. Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules. Je réfléchis un instant. J'avais… besoin de lui dire, mais je craignais sa réaction.

- Alice…

- Oui ?

- Je crois que… Je crois que je vais quitter Tanya, lâchai-je de but en blanc.

Silence radio. L'avais-je perdue ?

- Tu… Tu veux dire… la quitter…

- Je vais quitter Tanya. Me séparer d'elle.

Nouveau silence. Raclement de gorge. Silence.

- Tu… Comment ?

- Je dois lui dire en face.

- Quand ?

- Dès qu'elle vient.

Alice bougea un peu. Puis se redressa. Elle me regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux et se reposa de nouveau sur moi. Elle renifla.

- Euh… C'est… C'est à cause de Bella ?

Mon cœur s'affola un peu. Je ne pouvais pas dire à ma sœur que Bella m'attirait, elle nous aurait rendu la vie infernale et aurait risqué de tout gâcher.

- Non. Non, j'ai seulement réalisé à quel point Tanya n'est pas faite pour moi.

- Bien.

…

- Oh pardon ! Non je voulais dire que, enfin… Laisse tomber, tu sais très bien ce que je pense.

- Oui Alice.

- Edward ?

- Oui Alice ?

- Je peux te donner mon point de vue ?

- Je le connais déjà.

- Non attends, je veux dire, te donner un avis plus approfondi sur la question, disons, autre que « je déteste cette fille ».

- Vas-y toujours.

- Et bien… Quand tu as rencontré Tanya à l'université, j'étais complètement dégoûtée parce que… Tu passais tout ton temps avec elle et… tu m'as abandonnée. Moi je… J'étais toujours avec toi, je mangeais avec toi, je dormais avec toi, je faisais mes devoirs avec toi, je… Tu étais mon frère, nous étions les mêmes, c'était Edward et Alice… Et quand elle a débarqué… Ç'a été Edward et Tanya. Et la petite Alice elle s'est retrouvée seule, sans son frère. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à accepter Tanya dès le début. Ensuite… Tu as voulu la présenter à papa et maman. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai été heureuse que ce soit un fiasco total. Je pensais qu'après ça tu la quitterai, parce qu'elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à la famille. Mais j'ai vite déchanté. Tu as passé encore moins de temps avec nous pour rester avec elle. Et puis papa a eu sa mutation. Là j'étais vraiment certaine que ça finirait entre vous deux. Emmett et Rose se sont trouvé un petit appartement bien sympa et nous deux on a emménagé ensemble. J'étais tellement heureuse. Puis Tanya est arrivée. J'en revenais pas. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'elle repartirait mais elle est restée. Il n'y a que Jasper qui a réussi à me remonter un peu le moral. Tu vois… Peut-être que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais j'ai fait des efforts pour m'entendre avec elle. Je lançais la conversation, je faisais à manger quand elle venait, enfin bon, le fait est qu'elle ne me voyait que comme la petite sœur emmerdante et que je n'avais pas la moindre valeur à ses yeux. Elle n'a jamais eu l'idée de me remercier pour les repas, ou les cadeaux… C'est très vexant et surtout frustrant d'imaginer que son frère risque de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un qui ne vous apprécie pas. J'étais blessée que tu me préfères à cette fille. Et… je n'ai pas fait que la détester. Je t'ai aussi moins aimé pendant longtemps…

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne répondis rien à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je me contentai de la serrer plus fort dans mes bras, parce que ma petite sœur, le seul véritable amour de ma vie m'avait tellement manqué.

- Tanya ne fait plus partie de ma vie Alice. Tu dois savoir que quelle que soit la femme qui sera la mienne, elle ne prendra jamais ta place. Jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé et fait une courte sieste – Bella m'avait tué à se lever à sept heures trente – je me retrouvai à attendre Alice et Bella dans le studio alors qu'elles étaient enfermées dans la salle de bain depuis un quart d'heure. Je craignais qu'une des deux ne tue l'autre et j'appréhendais le moment où je devrais rentrer pour les séparer. Depuis quinze minutes, je les écoutais se disputer sur la tenue de Bella.

- Alice ! Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais m'habiller comme une pute ?

Ouah. Bella en furie, je donnerais tout pour la voir.

- C'est un très bel ensemble Bella, c'est le cuir qui te dérange, ou la couleur rouge ?

- Les deux, plus les jarretières !

Hum. Tante Elisa et son dentier.

- Je t'en prie Bella, tu vas être tellement sexy !

- Je préfère encore mettre cette nuisette plutôt que cet ensemble de film porno.

J'étais trop serré dans mon jean maintenant.

- Ça suffit maintenant, tu enfiles ça et tu ne discutes plus, j'ai assez perdu de temps.

J'entendis Alice jeter un cintre par terre, puis un froissement, et enfin elle sortit de la salle de bain, toute souriante. Arrivée tout près de moi elle me chuchota :

- Tu es prié de te contrôler, j'ai eu assez de mal à convaincre Bella de porter ce qu'elle doit porter.

Aucun mot ne put sortir de ma bouche. J'en revenais pas. Alice me força à enlever mes vêtements et je me retrouvai en boxer, obligé de me planquer derrière la table le temps de me calmer. Tout s'était passé si vite… Ma sœur était franchement diabolique et avait poussé le vice jusqu'à affubler Bella, l'angélique et douce Bella, d'un minuscule ensemble de lingerie féminine. Deux ridicules bouts de tissu qui cachaient le strict minimum. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à rejoindre Bella devant le rideau rouge sans me faire trop remarquer, mais je l'avais fait, et maintenant je me planquais derrière elle. Alice avait mis de la musique, du classique.

- Edward, tes mains sur ses hanches.

Je m'exécutai, fermant les yeux et me concentrant sur ma vieille tante. La douceur de la peau de Bella me ramena à l'étrange situation dans laquelle j'étais. Son parfum délicat embaumait mon cœur et je n'avais qu'une envie : ancrer davantage mes mains sur sa peau et parcourir son corps sans jamais la quitter.

- Bougez un peu, je veux de la sensualité. Prenez des poses.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et voyant que Bella était littéralement pétrifiée, je me décidai à faire en sorte que nos deux corps se meuvent ensemble. Je déplaçai mes mains en dessous de la poitrine de Bella, résistant à l'envie de prendre ses seins en coupe, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour nouer ses mains autour de ma nuque.

- Edward, arrête d'être aussi timide et mets tes mains sur ses seins nom d'un chien.

Je crois que Bella et moi avons bugué pendant quelques secondes suite à la phrase d'Alice. Nous étions choqués autant l'un que l'autre.. Cependant, après avoir retrouvé mes esprits, je déplaçai lentement mes mains sur les seins de Bella, qui avait cessé de respirer, et me collai davantage à elle. J'étais certain qu'elle devait sentir mon érection sur ses fesses, mais tant pis. Elle était tellement désirable, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je plongeais mon nez dans son cou et respirai son odeur, alors que je ne me gênais pas pour caresser sa poitrine faite pour mes mains. Quelle sensation divine. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme la mienne. Doucement, je me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou et à me serrer encore plus contre elle. Je continuai alors à caresser son sein gauche d'une main alors que je descendais ma main droite vers son bas-ventre. J'hésitai une seconde à quelques centimètres du point de non-retour, puis continuai et plaçai ma main sur son pubis. Du bout de mes doigts, je sentis la chaleur que dégageait Bella. Sous mes mains elle était toute tremblante, avait du mal à respirer et fermait les yeux en balançant sa tête en arrière. Je ne cessais de la caresser, cajolant son sein et frottant doucement son bas-ventre à travers le tissu de sa culotte, sans oser descendre plus bas. Je l'embrassai avidement dans le cou et ne pouvais m'arrêter de goûter sa peau douce et chaude, déposant des myriades de baisers de sa mâchoire à son épaule. Nous avions tous deux du mal à respirer, je la plaquai littéralement contre moi et elle passait ses mains dans mes cheveux et sur ma nuque, me procurant mille frissons. Le temps s'était arrêté. Des milliards d'étoiles tournaient autour de nous et plus rien n'existait à part nos deux corps. J'entendis Bella soupirer puis gémir faiblement, ce qui me fit durcir encore plus. Je pressai encore plus son sein et câlinai son bas-ventre plus durement.

La réalité me rattrapa lorsque je me rendis compte que les flashs d'Alice ne crépitaient plus et que celle-ci s'était éclipsée. Bella sembla s'en apercevoir au même moment puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea. Doucement, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre. Bella se retourna lentement vers moi, les joues rosies par ce que nous avions vécu. Elle m'observa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Je… Je suis désolé Bella…

- Non ! T'inquiète, c'est… Euh… C'est rien.

Elle se racla la gorge. Je replaçai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Euh… Nous devrions euh… hum, nous… rhabiller ? proposa-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante et le regard fuyant.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, balbutiai-je.

Nous nous regardâmes encore quelques secondes, puis dans un même mouvement nous décidâmes de bouger. Je passai ma main dans le creux de ses reins pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bain et la laissai sur le seuil. Elle me remercia d'un sourire timide et d'un hochement de tête, puis disparut derrière la porte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Voilà voilà...**

**J'attends vos réactions, j'ai hâte =P**

**(L)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Processus d'acceptation

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! _**

**_Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard inadmissible ! J'étais en partiels depuis la fin du mois de novembre et je viens de commencer mon deuxième semestre, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai autant tardé à publier. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance du coup, étant donné que je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant trois mois =) Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper ! Et aussi de rattraper mes lectures._**

**_Merci encore à celles qui me suivent et celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait très plaisir !_**

**_A tout à l'heure en bas !_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PROCESSUS D'ACCEPTATION**_

**.**

**PDV Bella**

Il m'avait bien fallu une semaine et un billet d'avion pour Jacksonville pour me remettre de ce qu'il m'était arrivé au studio d'Alice. Alors que j'attendais patiemment aux côtés d'Angela d'arriver en Floride, je repensais à la folle situation dans laquelle je m'étais embarquée une semaine plus tôt avec Edward. Contemplant les nuages cotonneux à travers le hublot, je me pris à rougir à l'évocation de ce souvenir pour le moins… embarrassant, bien que terriblement excitant.

J'avais failli tuer Alice lorsque j'avais vu qu'elle n'avait apporté que des sous-vêtements – que dis-je, de ridicules petits bouts de tissu transparents – et des espèces de trucs non-identifiés que l'on trouve à ma connaissance que dans des magasins spécialisés et interdits aux mineurs. Je l'avais d'abord menacée de garder les vêtements que je portais déjà si elle ne me trouvait pas autre chose, puis j'avais dit que j'allais partir, mais soudainement, sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi, elle s'était mise en colère, avait arraché un ensemble de son cintre et me l'avait jeté à la figure avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Puis j'avais dû sortir de cette fichue pièce pour rejoindre Alice et Edward. Mon cœur avait failli s'arrêter lorsque j'avais vu Edward en boxer pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je m'étais approchée tout doucement de lui, devant le rideau rouge que sa sœur avait dressé pour l'occasion, et était restée plantée là, à attendre qu'on me bouge tellement j'étais pétrifiée. Malgré mon teint rougissant, le début s'était très bien passé. La peau brûlante d'Edward contre la mienne me procurait une sensation de bien-être intense et de légère excitation, d'autant qu'il me semblait bien sentir quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses. Je n'étais pas stupide au point de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une lampe de poche ou autre objet qui n'a rien à faire dans un caleçon. Tout avait dérapé lorsque Edward et moi avions commencé à… comment dire, nous _toucher_. Quand il avait mis ses mains sur mes seins, j'avais instantanément mouillé ma petite culotte. Un sentiment d'allégresse m'avait envahie, suivi d'une forte sensation de plaisir et de désir. Je retenais mes gémissements alors qu'Edward me caressait la poitrine. Mes pointes s'étaient durcies et j'avais commencé à onduler légèrement du bassin. _Oh mon dieu, que m'avait-il pris_ ? Quand il avait descendu une main jusqu'à mon bas-ventre, j'avais frôlé la combustion spontanée. Finalement je préférai m'arrêter là car je rougissais plus que de raison, cela aurait éveillé les soupçons d'Angela.

Le soir j'étais rentrée chez moi toute émoustillée. Heureusement que mon amie passait sa soirée avec Ben. Je n'avais pas pu retourner chez Alice le lendemain, trop gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé devant elle. Je ne les avais pas revus de toute la semaine, j'avais seulement eu Alice au téléphone pendant deux fois. J'avais alors décidé de partir pour Jacksonville le week-end qui suivait, ayant besoin de voir un peu ma mère, et Angela avait accepté de m'accompagner. Nous étions parties le vendredi soir et attendions d'arriver en ce samedi matin.

- Bella, nous allons arriver, me chuchota Angela m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

Je me tournai vers elle.

- Oh, déjà ? répondis-je avec la voix un peu pâteuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?

Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'avais réussi à lui cacher toute la semaine !

- Rien, je suis un peu fatiguée du voyage, dis-je.

Angela me regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, les yeux plissés et le sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle m'énervait tellement parfois ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être à l'opposé de la fille perspicace ? Une hôtesse vint nous indiquer que nous devions attacher nos ceintures car nous avions entamé la descente. Nous nous exécutâmes, ce qui mit fin à notre « conversation ».

Nous ne parlâmes plus jusqu'à ce que nous descendions de l'avion et que nous nous soyons retrouvées dans le hall de l'aéroport. Soudain, j'aperçus ma mère qui nous faisait de grands signes avec ses bras. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage lorsque je la vis s'approcher à grands pas, presque en courant, faisant cliqueter ses bracelets et ses boucles d'oreilles, ses cheveux clairs et bouclés se baladant au rythme de ses pas sous un grand chapeau de paille. Je n'eus pas le temps de la détailler plus car elle me sauta au cou, manquant de me renverser moi et ma valise.

- Oh Bella !

- Maman ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ma mère s'écarta de moi, me laissant enfin reprendre mon souffle. Son grand sourire me fit chaud au cœur et tous mes soucis s'envolèrent, restant à l'aéroport jusqu'à mon retour. Nous partîmes bras dessus bras dessous toutes les trois, ma mère au milieu, me posant mille questions tout en chantonnant qu'elle était très heureuse de me voir.

- Vous allez voir les filles, j'ai refait toute la décoration de la maison, c'est absolument magnifique ! Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être dans le sud de la France, en Provence, c'est très dépaysant et agréable !

Nous arrivâmes désormais chez ma mère et Phil, un peu en dehors de Jascksonville, dans une petite villa qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres maisons du quartier. Après avoir traversé le jardin où une piscine et quelques transats en rotins, ainsi qu'un hamac accroché à deux palmiers trouvaient leur place sous les parasols blancs, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le salon. L'osier était la dominante de la pièce, accompagné de couleurs claires comme le blanc, le sable. Le tout était parfaitement reposant. La cuisine quant à elle, regorgeait d'objets et de motifs provençaux en tous genres. Des poivrons séchés étaient même accrochés à la porte. Ma mère avait même refait le bureau dans les mêmes tons. A l'étage, la salle de bain avait été transformée en véritable plage de la côte d'azur et les trois chambres ressemblaient un peu au salon. J'avais même la mienne : beaucoup de mes affaires y étaient entreposées.

Angela et moi nous installâmes dans la cuisine, à la table, pour nous désaltérer par cette chaude journée. Je n'étais pas trop dépaysée puisqu'à Phoenix, même si le temps était plus sec, il faisait aussi chaud qu'ici en plein mois de novembre. Je songeai d'ailleurs à aller voir mon père prochainement, car il me manquait et la neige aussi. J'avais encore mes amis d'enfance à Forks. Angela, tout en sirotant son jus d'orange, me fixait depuis que nous étions installées. Ma mère sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer.

- Bella a quelque chose à me dire Angela ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à elle de voir, répliqua cette traître.

- Rien maman, je t'assure.

- Je vais défaire mon sac, indiqua Angela avant de partir de la cuisine.

Je me retrouvai donc maintenant sous le regard insistant de ma mère. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage. Place à l'interrogatoire.

- Alors, tu as trouvé un petit copain ?

- Maman…

- Allez Bella, tu ne m'appelles jamais, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de ta vie !

- Je t'appelle toutes les semaines maman.

- Alors ? Un petit copain ?

- Non.

Ma mère leva les bras en signe de consternation.

- Mais enfin Bella ! Quand vas-tu t'y mettre ? Tu as vingt-trois ans je te rappelle ! Je veux des petits-enfants moi, et pas dans dix ans ! D'ailleurs dans dix ans ce sera trop tard, personne ne voudra te faire d'enfant, tu seras vieille et ménopausée, avec des rides et des cheveux blancs.

- Dans dix ans maman j'aurais trente-trois ans. Je pense que c'est encore un âge plus que raisonnable pour avoir des enfants.

- Bella, je veux que tu aies un bébé.

- Maman !

- C'est vrai quoi, je… Je suis vieille et ménopausée, avec des rides et des cheveux blancs, alors… Tu es ma fille unique Bella, je veux te voir heureuse, avec une famille, un homme bien beau qui te fera des enfants magnifiques…

_Oh mon dieu_, faites qu'Angela redescende maintenant…

- Je ne… veux pas d'enfants maman. Pas maintenant en tout cas, c'est… c'est hors de question. Le ventre tendu, les seins qui débordent, les contractions qui durent des heures… Ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Oh…

Le visage de ma mère se ferma instantanément.

- Alors, aucun petit copain ? Même pas un homme en vue ?

Je ne répondis rien, elle allait encore tirer des conclusions hâtives. Elle se redressa.

- Raconte.

- Quoi ?

- Raconte-moi tout.

- Mais te raconter quoi ?

- Cet homme.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- C'est pour ça que c'est suspect.

- Maman !

- Et arrête un peu de paraître exaspérée quand tu dis maman.

- Il n'y a aucun homme.

- Mentirais-tu à ta propre mère ? Celle qui a souffert pour te mettre au monde ? Qui t'a veillé toutes les nuits où tu étais malade et où tu faisais des cauchemars ? Celle qui t'a élevée dans la vérité et l'honnêteté ? Celle qui…

- C'est bon, ça va !

- Alors ?

- Alors je ne sais pas, il y a un homme que je trouve beau et intéressant mais c'est tout !

- Au travail ?

- Non.

- Dans la rue ?

- Non.

- Mais tu le connais au moins ?

- C'est le frère d'une amie.

Ma mère se mit à frapper dans ses mains comme une gamine, tout en sautillant. Elle aurait pu être la mère d'Alice. Je secouai la tête en signe d'exaspération et décidai de me concentrer activement sur la bouilloire posée sur une étagère pour éviter que ma mère ne continue cette conversation. Cela sembla d'ailleurs fonctionner. Elle se détourna de la table et alla laver un peu de vaisselle dans l'évier. Mais, bien sûr, elle ne put s'empêcher de conclure :

- Tiens-moi au courant de cette histoire Bella, ça me ferait plaisir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'attendis quelques instants puis me levai et allai déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma mère avant de monter défaire mon sac. Dans les escaliers, je croisai Angela, et semblai déceler sur son visage un air d'excuse. Mais elle s'en alla trop vite pour que je puisse en être sûre. La journée passa vite : entre filles, nous allâmes faire un tour à la plage, où nous pûmes évidemment nous baigner quelques minutes tant il faisait chaud. Enfin nous retournâmes chez ma mère afin de nous préparer pour le soir et en attendant que Phil rentre de son entraînement.

- Alors Angela, raconte-moi un peu, je ne sais même pas ce que tu deviens ! s'exclama Renée tandis qu'elle se bouclait les cheveux à l'aide d'un appareil que seule Alice devait connaître.

Mon amie se tourna vers ma mère et lui sourit.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !

- C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu c'est formidable Angela ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Ben. Il est professeur d'histoire. Il est vraiment adorable.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma belle… Tu es un parfait exemple pour ma fille.

- Maman ! m'écriai-je.

- C'est vrai Bella ! Regarde Angela comme elle a l'air épanouie, et regarde-toi, on dirait que tu portes toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules ! Je sais bien que tu ne veux en aucun cas revivre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Andy, et pour rien au monde je ne veux te voir revivre ça. Mais Bella, tu es jolie, intelligente, tu ne peux pas te renfermer sur toi-même et passer ta vie toute seule !

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer encore une fois ce que je répondais toujours à Angela, mais je fus interrompue par Phil qui débarqua tout sourire dans le salon. Je n'avais pas entendu la porte d'entrée, trop contrariée par le fait que ma mère et Angela se liguaient sans cesse contre moi dans mes choix de vie.

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ma grande ?

Phil s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte.

- Et bien Maman et Angie semblent ne pas être d'accord sur le fait que je sois bien toute seule.

- Ah ça ! Tu les connais depuis le temps.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire tandis qu'il se détournait pour saluer Angela. Ce que j'appréciais avec Phil, c'est qu'il ne faisait rien contre mon gré et qu'il ne se montrait pas insistant sur les sujets où nous étions en désaccord. Il respectait totalement mes opinions et ne cherchait jamais à me pousser dans quoi que ce soit.

- Bon les filles, vous êtes bientôt prêtes ? Ce soir je vous amène au Bikini !

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est vrai Phil ? m'extasiai-je.

- Oui !

- C'est quoi le Bikini ? demanda Angela.

- C'est le meilleur restaurant de Tapas que j'ai jamais connu ! souris-je.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure après, nous nous retrouvâmes installés à une table basse, sur des fauteuils bas, les pieds dans le sable, bercés par le bruit des vagues et par le doux vent qui agitait les tentures disposées un peu partout au-dessus et autour de nous. Un cadre parfait pour se détendre et oublier tous les soucis de la vie quotidienne. Je m'étais installée entre Phil et ma mère, afin de profiter de chacun d'eux.

- Alors Bella, commença Phil, à peine arrivée et ta mère te fait déjà des misères ?

Je me tournai vers ma mère pour voir si elle avait entendu mais elle était en pleine conversation avec Angela.

- Oui, elle ne m'a pas laissé de répit.

- J'ai cru entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir finir vieille fille.

Je me tus quelques secondes, sans oser regarder mon beau père. Ce sujet était assez gênant.

- Il y a… un homme qui m'intéresse.

Phil ne posait aucune question. Il ne faisait que m'encourager à continuer en hochant la tête.

- Et tout le monde autour de moi me presse. Sauf que… J'ai besoin de temps, je dois savoir si en commençant quelque chose avec lui, je ne vais pas souffrir, je veux être sûre de prendre la bonne décision. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite et surtout je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. En plus il est encore avec sa petite-amie, alors même si toute sa famille m'a dit qu'il allait la quitter, ce n'est pas correct d'entamer une relation avec lui maintenant.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que c'est en train de se faire et que tu veux te débrouiller toute seule. Elles te ficheront la paix si tu ne nies plus.

- Mais elles sont tellement folles qu'elles risqueraient de tout gâcher. Je ne veux pas qu'elles aillent lui parler ou organiser des trucs dans notre dos. Je suis amie avec la sœur de cet homme, elle est complètement dérangée, adorable, mais folle. Elle a des idées tellement farfelues qu'elles sont terrifiantes.

Phil ricana doucement.

- Laisse faire. Si cet homme est aussi attiré par toi, ça ne le dérangera pas plus que ça. D'autant qu'il doit être habitué à sa sœur maintenant. Ignorez les autres et ne nies rien. Tu verras, ça fera avancer les choses des deux côtés.

Nous avions dû prendre l'avion le lendemain dans l'après midi. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de rater un jour de travail alors que nous vivions sous le même toit. Ce week-end à Jacksonville m'avait permit de réfléchir et de me reposer. Je pouvais désormais aborder toutes les situations calmement, et Angela m'avait fichu la paix lorsque j'avais répondu : « Je suis intéressée par lui. Je vais y aller doucement, à mon rythme, mais je vais essayer de construire quelque chose. » à la question : « Bella, dès qu'on rentre, je te jure que je vais te conduire par la peau des fesses devant Edward et que vous allez enfin concrétiser, c'est bien clair ? ».

J'avais attaqué ma semaine avec entrain et avait même réussi à voir Edward et Alice chez eux, le mercredi midi et le vendredi soir, sans être gênée de quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, nous n'avions en aucun cas évoqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Le seul point noir était qu'au travail, on me prenait de moins en moins au sérieux, ma patronne ne prêtait pas attention à mon travail et rejetait tous mes projets, alors que jusqu'à présent, elle s'était au moins montrée gentille avec moi.

Le lundi suivant, j'appris que je reprenais mes fonctions principales, sans raison. Je repassai donc à quinze heures par semaine, ce qui était un gros coup dur. J'allais devoir à nouveau chercher un autre petit boulot pour compenser. Le mardi, ma patronne, avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion, me demanda d'aller lui chercher un café et de lui ramener un dossier qu'elle avait oublié sur son bureau avant de les rejoindre dans la salle. Mais le mercredi matin fut le pire.

- Miss Swan, je vous ai laissé un billet sur votre bureau, après ça vous pourrez rentrer, je n'ai pas besoin de vous aujourd'hui.

- Mais… Je dois faire mes heures, j'ai besoin d'argent madame, je ne vais pas m'en aller comme ça.

- Et moi je ne vais pas vous payer à rien faire.

- A rien faire ? Je bosse sur des dizaines de projets dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux retienne enfin votre attention ! Je travaille certainement plus que n'importe lequel de vos employés !

- Faites donc ce que je vous ai demandé, après rentrez chez vous.

Elle avait tourné les talons et s'était enfermée dans son bureau. J'avais rejoint le mien, dépitée. Et lorsque j'avais vu de quoi m'avait chargée cette garce, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer. Je devais récupérer ses fringues au pressing. Elle m'avait laissé son ticket de pressing pour que j'aille récupérer sa robe et son manteau de fourrure au pressing, à sa place. Et je l'avais fait, parce que dans le cas contraire, j'étais certaine qu'elle m'aurait virée sans plus de cérémonie. Mais une fois que j'étais ressortie du bureau, je n'avais pas eu le courage de rentrer chez moi pour être toute seule, alors je m'étais précipitée chez Alice.

Je frappai avec force sur la porte de l'appartement d'Alice, ravalant mes larmes. Mais c'est Edward qui vint m'ouvrir. Lorsque je le vis, mon cœur s'emballa, et cela me donna encore plus envie de pleurer. Il dut se douter de quelque chose car son visage se décomposa et il me tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je le regardai, complètement désespérée, et ouvris la bouche dans l'intention de lui expliquer. Mais aucun son ne sortit, à la place, un sanglot éclata dans ma gorge. Les larmes se mirent alors à jaillir de mes yeux sans que je puisse les arrêter. Edward, paniqué, prit d'abord mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux, prononçant des paroles que je n'entendais même pas, sûrement dans le but de me calmer, et voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il me prit simplement dans ses bras, me collant à lui. Une déferlante. Un véritable déluge. Nous avions dû rester au moins un quart d'heure dans l'entrée, la porte ouverte. Je m'étais vidée de toute mon eau et désormais, j'étais sur le canapé, amorphe, dans les bras d'Edward, et je lui racontais mes malheurs sur un ton dépressif.

- Je me suis sentie tellement mal après ça, tellement honteuse et effrayée de ce que tu pouvais penser de moi que j'ai acheté des billets pour Jacksonville. Et finalement, voir ma mère ne pas aidée puisqu'elle m'a carrément mis la pression, par contre Phil s'est avéré de très bon conseil et puis je suis rentrée, j'ai repris le boulot à fond parce que j'étais bien requinquée et vraiment motivée. La semaine a été bizarre, plus personne ne prêtait attention à moi, des collègues que je considérais comme des amis se sont mis à m'ignorer et ma patronne rejetait tous mes travaux. Elle a commencé à me confier des tâches qui n'étaient pas du tout dans mon domaine, photocopies, café, et ce matin, j'ai dû aller récupérer ses fringues au pressing. J'ai craqué. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour conduire tellement je tremblais de rage et de désespoir. Je songe réellement à donner ma démission tu sais, mais comment je vais faire ? Il me faut un emploi stable, j'ai ma part de loyer à payer et tout le reste, et je suis bien consciente que trouver un travail dans cette ville c'est mission impossible. Je pensais que j'allais mieux, mais c'est reparti mille fois pire.

Edward m'avait écouté depuis le début sans broncher une seule fois. Je l'avais simplement entendu remuer derrière moi lorsque j'avais abordé le sujet de la dernière séance photo, il avait toussoté et s'était à nouveau immobilisé.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Pour tout.

Désormais, plus aucun de nous ne parlait.

.

**PDV Edward**

Bella, ma Bella s'était endormie depuis déjà un bon moment. Je la regardais, elle avait l'air apaisée ainsi. Sa respiration régulière soulevait sa poitrine et l'air chaud qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte me chatouillait le poignet. Ses cheveux caressaient mon cou. Elle était au creux de mes bras, et je me sentais bien. Je serais bien resté des jours comme ça.

Soudain, j'entendis le cliquetis de la porte. Jasper. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon et que ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella et moi, il arqua un sourcil. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je lui fis signe de se taire. Face à son air interrogatif, je hochais la tête de façon négative pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne s'était passé. Alors il me chuchota :

- Dépêche-toi de régler les choses mec.

Oui. Régler les choses. Mais comment ? Tanya avait dû s'absenter pour son boulot et je refusais de la quitter par téléphone. Elle n'avait rien demandé, et je savais à quel point une rupture était une épreuve. Ajouté à cela que nous étions ensemble depuis déjà un bon moment… Mais j'étais pressé par le temps. Voir Bella me rendait fou et je ne savais pas si je serais capable d'attendre encore longtemps. J'avais simplement envie d'être avec elle. De plus, comment annoncer ça à Tanya ? « Je suis raide dingue d'une autre fille » ? Pour faire encore plus de mal, rien de mieux. Mais si elle me voyait avec Bella juste après notre rupture, elle risquait de penser que je l'avais prise pour une idiote. Mon esprit était décidément complètement embrouillé et j'étais incapable d'avoir une idée sensée.

Finalement, j'avais proposé à Bella de rester avec nous le soir et de décider le lendemain matin si elle retournait travailler ou non. Etre avec ma sœur, Jasper et moi devrait lui changer les idées. Alors que Bella et Jasper entretenaient une conversation intéressée sur l'œuvre de Proust – dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler – Alice et moi allions à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

- Alors ?

Evidemment, comment avais-je pu penser qu'elle en resterait là alors qu'en rentrant, elle avait vu Bella endormie dans mes bras ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment va Bella ?

- Pas bien.

Je me concentrais intensément sur la fourchette sale que j'avais entre les mains.

- Tu peux expliciter frangin ? Parce que là…

Je respirais un grand coup. Elle ne me lâcherait jamais.

- Elle est partie voir sa mère, histoire de faire une pause. Elle pensait que ça lui avait fait du bien, mais à son boulot, les choses ont dégénéré. Elle apporte le café et fait des photocopies. Après des années d'études. Elle est arrivée en milieu de matinée ici, pensant te voir j'imagine, et elle a fondu en larmes. Après m'avoir tout raconté elle s'est endormie, effectivement, dans mes bras.

- Oh… Je suis désolée Edward.

- Tu ne dois pas être désolée pour moi Alice, mais plutôt pour Bella. Elle vit très mal cette situation.

- Ecoute, je crois que tu n'arranges pas vraiment les choses.

Pardon ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est folle de toi.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Je… Je sais que je t'agace profondément avec ça Edward. Mais sois réaliste. Auriez-vous vraiment fait _ça_, l'autre jour au studio si vous n'aviez rien ressenti l'un pour l'autre ?

- Alice… Je…

- Edward, tu dois lui enlever un poids du cœur. Réagis bon sang, ou tu vas la perdre. Redonne-lui un peu d'espoir, redonne-lui le sourire.

- Elle a assez de problème comme ça, ce n'est pas le moment. Et je dois régler le problème Tanya avant.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler.

- Ça ne se fait pas Alice.

- Tu n'aimes plus Tanya !

- C'est une question de principe enfin ! Bon, Alice. Je vais quitter Tanya. Une fois que ce sera fait, je verrai comment est la situation et j'agirai en conséquence. Je veux que Bella aille mieux et je ne profiterai pas de sa vulnérabilité.

Alice me regardait, les yeux plein de reconnaissance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ?

- Tu l'aimes. C'est évident. Non, ne dis rien. Je suis contente que tu ne te braques plus à ce sujet.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Je t'aime grand frère.

Elle s'approcha de moi et passa ses petits bras autour de ma taille, serrant très fort, la joue collée à mon buste. Je l'encerclai de mes bras et lui murmurai :

- Je t'aime aussi petite sœur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors, heureuses ?**

**Hihihi, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, je vous laisse rêver sur la suite des événements en attendant le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous bisous (L)**


	12. Chapter 12 : Tendres moments

Edit du 24/03/11 : Et bien mes amies ! Au bout de pratiquement une semaine de blocage du site sur lequel je ne pouvais plus mettre à jour, j'ai enfin réussi à déchiffrer les solutions apportées sur les forums ... en anglais. Et l'anglais et moi, ça fait trente-six. Autant vous dire que la tâche fut ardue, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé comment régler le problème !

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà, encore avec un énorme retard, qui aurait cru que s'engager dans un dut prendrait autant de temps ^^ Bref, je vous présente encore une fois mes excuses pour ma lenteur phénoménale, mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à tout gérer !_**

**_En tout cas, vos review m'ont encore une fois fait très plaisir !_**

**_Elo-didie : Aha, voilà deux questions intéressantes auxquelles tu trouveras des réponses peut-être dans ce chapitre, certainement dans le prochain et probablement dans les suivants aussi d'ailleurs ! Merci =)_**

**_Ginie74 : Merci pour ta review !_**

**_Robangel : Merci pour ta review, j'espère être moins longue pour les prochains chapitres -'_**

**_Domi2a : Merci de me suivre encore alors que je suis loooongue ! Je pense que tu vas aimé ce chapitre, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs =)_**

**_Amimi31 : Oui, on est toutes dans ton cas je pense ! ^^_**

**_Kikinette11 : Pour le boulot de Bella, il y avait déjà les prémices de cette situation mais on comprendra mieux plus tard =)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TENDRES MOMENTS**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Bella**

- Et quand elle lui a offert une bague, si tu avais vu la tête de ce pauvre petit Bobby ! Mais Alice était vraiment déterminée, elle comptait bien le garder pour elle toute seule, déclara Esmée.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends une histoire pareille, Alice qui demande en mariage un garçon de sa classe.

- A treize ans, rajouta-t-elle.

- A treize ans.

- C'est quand même un âge où on se rend compte des choses, où on est censé savoir ce que représente le mariage.

- C'est Alice, ris-je.

- Comme tu dis Bella, termina Esmée en se joignant dans mon hilarité.

J'aidais Esmée à préparer le repas de ce soir. Nous étions le 12 décembre, autant dire que Noël approchait à grands pas. Esmée avait appris que je traversais une mauvaise passe et elle avait pratiquement obligé ses enfants à me ramener chez elle par la peau des fesses pour que je me change les idées. Emmett, Edward et Alice l'avaient prise au mot, et étaient venus en renfort dans mon appartement la veille au soir, faisant une peur bleue à Angela, pour m'informer qu'ils ne repartiraient pas avant que j'ai accepté de venir manger chez leurs parents le lendemain. J'avais tout de suite dit oui, ce qui avait profondément déçu Emmett. En effet, il s'attendait à devoir me porter tel un sac à patates pour me traîner jusque chez Carlisle et Esmée. Il était reparti bougon, sans même dire au revoir.

Alors que nous étions arrivés en fin d'après midi, j'aidais donc Esmée dans la cuisine, Rosalie nous écoutant en souriant. Les autres étaient tous agglutinés devant l'ordinateur à regarder des sites de blagues sur Internet. Une idée d'Emmett, qui d'ailleurs était le seul à rire apparemment.

- Esmée, lui as-tu raconté la fois où Emmett a fait un saut à l'élastique.

- Oh bon sang, je l'avais oubliée celle-là ! Raconte-lui Rose.

Rosalie cessa de laver les fruits et vint se placer à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- En dernière année de fac, les copains d'Emmett ont voulu lui faire plaisir en lui préparant une surprise. Il a toujours rêvé de faire un saut à l'élastique alors ils ont organisé ça pour lui. C'est Edward qui m'a raconté ça, il était là. Ses copains lui ont bandé les yeux et l'ont conduit jusqu'au bon endroit. Ils lui ont mis le harnais et tout, ils l'ont préparé, bref, et alors qu'il avait encore le bandeau sur les yeux, ils l'ont mis au bord d'un trottoir en le tenant fermement par les bras. Emmett était terriblement impatient alors ils ont commencé le compte à rebours, puis Emmett a pris de l'élan et a sauté. Il a atterri directement sur un matelas, en s'écrasant comme une crêpe.

- Oh mon dieu, commençais-je en riant. Oh mon dieu, c'est énorme.

- Il est resté sur le ventre pendant au moins cinq minutes, Edward pense que c'est parce qu'il pleurait d'avoir été le dindon de la farce et qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient.

Je riais tellement que je devais me tenir le ventre. J'étais littéralement pliée en deux et certainement toute rouge. Esmée et Rose étaient dans le même état que moi. Une fois remise de nos émotions, nous continuâmes à préparer le repas jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée nous envoie profiter des autres dans le salon. A part Emmett qui se tenait encore devant l'ordinateur, tout le monde avait rejoint les canapés et grignotait en discutant. Rosalie alla voir son compagnon et s'installa sur ses genoux, alors que je m'asseyais à côté de Carlisle. Il s'apprêtait à me parler lorsqu'Emmett nous interrompit avec son gros rire.

- Ecoutez ça ! Je suis tombé sur un site excellent !

- On ne veut pas de tes cochonneries Em', le porno ça va deux minutes… maugréa Alice.

- C'est pas ça ! Ecoutez, savez-vous qu'au Texas, il y a une loi qui oblige les malfaiteurs « à prévenir leurs victimes 24h à l'avance, et par écrit, des délits qu'ils vont commettre » ?

- Vraiment ? demandai-je.

Je me tournai vers Alice.

- Ali, tu seras priée de m'adresser un courrier dans lequel tu m'indiqueras ce que tu vas me faire subir à chaque fois que tu veux expérimenter un truc sur moi. Merci.

Alice ne répondit même pas et m'envoya une cacahuète au visage tout en me tirant la langue.

- Il est aussi illégal de boire plus de trois gorgées de bière sans s'asseoir, reprit Emmett.

- Cette loi a été faite pour toi, indiqua Edward.

- Très drôle.

- Souviens-toi du jour de l'an il y a trois ans, chez Carmen. Tu rampais tellement tu avais bu, tu n'étais plus capable de tenir debout !

- Bref, au Texas il est aussi interdit de traire la vache d'autrui, alors Edward, tu aurais dû savoir ça quand tu as sauté Heïdi, il me semble qu'elle avait un mec à cette époque ?

- Je crois que je vais aller aider votre mère, annonça Carlisle, il y a des choses que je ne veux pas savoir.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement et Edward vint s'installer à côté de moi, étant un peu serré à côté d'Alice et Jasper.

- Ah… C'est dur de préserver nos parents de la réalité… se lamenta Emmett avant de reprendre. Dans l'Utah il est illégal de chatouiller une femme et de faire l'amour en pleine lumière. Rosie, nous avons de la chance d'être ici et pas dans l'Utah…

- Oh tais-toi idiot ! s'exaspéra Rose en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne d'Emmett. Voyons quelles lois insolites régissent l'Etat de l'Arizona…

- A Tucson, les femmes n'ont pas le droit de porter de pantalon. Rose, Bella, dehors. Mon Alice, ma sœur, je savais que tu étais une bonne petite…

- La ferme Emmett, dis-nous en sur l'Etat de Washington.

- Hmm… « Les femmes s'asseyant sur les genoux d'un homme dans le bus ou le train, sans mettre de coussin entre eux risquent 6 mois de prison ». Tu imagines Rose, nous avons risqué la prison au moins… pfiou… jamais en fait, jamais je ne me serais abaissé à prendre le bus.

Je lui lançai un coussin à la figure.

- Frimeur ! m'exclamai-je.

- « À Auburn, la défloraison d'une vierge, quel que soit son statut et son âge, est passible de 5 ans de prison », continua Emmett après me l'avoir renvoyé en pleine tête sans même avoir regardé.

- Oh mon dieu ! dit Alice, Edward, tu en serais à au moins trente ans !

- Ali, tais-toi donc ma chère sœur. Je serais certainement sorti avant toi.

La bouche d'Alice prit la forme d'un « o » et elle plissa les yeux avant d'indiquer à son frère que sa vengeance serait terrible. Emmett n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer à nous sortir les pires idioties de l'histoire, car Carlisle et Esmée vinrent nous rejoindre pour prendre l'apéritif. Edward, Alice et moi nous asseyions par terre sur des coussins moelleux alors que les Cullen seniors prenaient place sur un canapé, que Jasper s'asseyait sur une chaise et que Rose et Emmett investissaient le deuxième canapé. Alice posa sa tête contre la cuisse de Jasper et se mit à bailler. Je lui demandai :

- Ta dernière commande te prend du temps ?

- Trop de temps. Et surtout, je dois courir aux quatre coins de la ville, c'est épuisant.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'Edward me pinça la taille et me fit sursauter violemment. Je me tournai vers lui et le fusillait du regard, mais son sourire en coin me fit fondre instantanément.

- Que veux-tu boire ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Pff, je sais pas, comme toi tiens.

- Comme moi ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, alors, qu'ai-je envie de te faire boire…

- Edward, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Papa, prépare-nous deux shots de vodka orange s'il te plaît. Pour Bella et moi, dit-il en me regardant.

Il était prêt à exploser de rire. Et j'étais prête à l'étrangler sur place. Non mais vraiment, un shot de vodka en apéritif, c'était vraiment du plus mauvais goût. Après tout, nous n'étions plus des adolescents dans des soirées beuveries.

- Edward, tu vas me le payer.

- J'attends ça ma belle, j'attends ça… sourit-il.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien et ne rompit cette connexion que quand son père nous tendit ce qu'il avait demandé. Nous trinquâmes tous ensemble, y compris Rose avec son jus de tomate, et nous nous attaquâmes aux amuses-bouche. Edward et moi, en nous regardant, bûmes cul sec notre shot.

- Je vous sers quoi les enfants ? nous demanda Esmée qui avait compris notre petit jeu.

Je me dépêchai de répondre.

- Tequila paf !

- Intéressant, sourit Carlisle.

Je vis Edward grimacer et Alice rire de bon cœur, accompagnée par les autres. Esmée, réjouie, alla chercher du sel et du citron pendant que Carlisle mettait la tequila dans nos verres. Je jubilais. Apparemment, Edward avait du mal avec ça. Une fois prêt, nous nous regardâmes une dernière fois et nous fîmes notre petit spectacle. Edward s'étouffa pratiquement. Il recracha la tequila partout sur moi et toussa pendant au moins deux minutes. Tout le monde riait, et moi je lui tapotais le dos pour le consoler. Une fois qu'il put parler il me dit :

- C'est bon ma belle, on est quittes.

- Edward ! s'exclama Emmett en riant, tu abandonnes, tu te couches devant une petite, hallucinant !

- Emmett, on est juste quittes…

- Oh non, la demoiselle a très bien supporté la vodka orange, ainsi que la tequila paf, toi en revanche… répliqua-t-il hilare.

- Bon, Edward, je veux bien considérer que nous sommes quittes, dis-je en riant.

- Vas-y, moque-toi Bellissima, je ne manquerai pas une occasion de me venger, répondit-il en souriant.

Mes joues prirent feu. Je me demandais comment il comptait se venger. Nous rîmes encore pendant un moment, Emmett me charriant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, puis nous passâmes enfin à table. Sans surprise, je me retrouvais aux côtés d'Edward, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'avoir un contact avec moi.

**.**

**PDV Edward**

Je ne cessais de regarder Bella. J'adorais la voir rougir, être maladroite, gênée, mais j'aimais aussi lorsqu'elle posait son regard brûlant sur moi et me détaillait en mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Je savais qu'elle le faisait inconsciemment, mais je trouvais cela terriblement sexy. Et elle me faisait rire. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'en sa présence. Nous avions fini l'entrée et j'aidais ma mère dans la cuisine. Alors que je lui faisais passer les assiettes à mettre dans le lave-vaisselle pour ne pas encombrer le plan de travail, je remarquai son sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles. Comme je m'y attendais, elle prit la parole.

- Bella est très gentille, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai.

- Oui maman.

- Pourquoi as-tu soufflé ?

- Je n'ai pas soufflé.

- Alice te harcèle avec ça j'imagine ?

- Alice me harcèle avec quoi ?

- Bella et toi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Phrase ridicule, je le savais. Ma mère se contenta de sourire et de mettre la dernière assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, puis après s'être lavé les mains, elle passa devant moi, passa sa main sur ma joue en souriant et se rendit dans la salle à manger avec le plat principal. Je finis par la rejoindre après m'être assuré que j'avais repris une certaine contenance. Je me réinstallai à côté de Bella qui me sourit, et repris la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

- Eh Bella, lança Emmett, faut que t'essayes un truc avec le vin…

- Emmett, laisse-la tranquille, répliquai-je.

Emmett faisait faire ça à tout le monde.

- Allez ce sera drôle ! Si tu y arrives je plonge dans la piscine le soir de Noël !

Bella esquissa un sourire malicieux. Elle était prête à accepter.

- Emmett ça suffit.

- Très bien Edward, puisque tu tiens tant à préserver mademoiselle, si Bella n'y arrive pas vous plongez tous les deux dans la piscine le soir de Noël !

- Ok, pas de problème Emmett, je me lance. Ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça.

- Détrompe-toi ma belle, répondis-je.

Emmett frappa dans ses mains en beuglant à l'attention de notre père qui était dans le salon.

- Papaaaaaa ! Ramène le rouge !

Ce dernier revint quelques secondes après en soupirant.

- Bella, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagée…

- C'est si difficile que ça ?

- Emmett est le seul ici présent à savoir le faire.

- Oh…

Mon père passa le pichet à Emmett, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Lentement, il l'amena au dessus de sa tête. Il fit alors couler le vin sur son front, qui continua son chemin vers son nez puis termina sa course dans sa bouche. Bella était abasourdie. La bouche grande ouverte. Si je n'avais pas été impliqué dans l'affaire, cela m'aurait fait rire. Il était vrai que j'avais moyennement envie de plonger dans la piscine un 24 décembre…

- C'est une pratique du sud de la France. C'est plutôt drôle, expliqua Emmett.

Bella était toute pâle.

- Bella je compte sur toi pour y arriver, s'exclama ma sœur. Je ne veux pas que tu ruines tout mon travail en plongeant dans la piscine !

Emmett fit passer le pichet à Bella, qui l'attrapa d'une main tremblante. Nous la regardions tous.

- Tu as droit à trois essais, annonça mon frère.

Bella prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. Raté. Je lui caressai l'épaule pour l'encourager. La deuxième fois, elle massacra son chemisier à carreaux avec le vin. Elle se concentra pour la troisième. Le vin coula sur son front, sur son nez… et de chaque côté de sa bouche. Emmett se leva en hurlant. Alice hurla aussi, mais de désespoir. Mes parents, Jasper et Rosalie, eux, souriaient. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Bella. Elle était toute rouge et s'affairait à se nettoyer le visage, couvert de vin. Amusé, je lui pris sa serviette des mains et entrepris d'essuyer son visage et son cou, et la naissance de sa poitrine. Je m'appliquai, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. Je la vis frissonner et remarquai que sa respiration était plus saccadée. Je décidai d'arrêter là, ma famille commençant à nous dévisager.

- Tu aurais pu gagner, maintenant je vais être obligé de sauter dans la piscine…

- Je suis désolée Edward, répondit Bella sur un ton désespéré.

J'éclatai de rire. Elle était tellement dupe !

- Mais non Bella, je te taquine !

La belle prit un air outré et me frappa l'épaule avec sa serviette tandis que je me levai pour poser le vin et la serviette dans la cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice me suivre.

- Elle est obnubilée par toi.

- Pardon ?

- Regarde-la Edward ! Elle est complètement sous ton charme !

- Ça suffit Alice.

- Oh, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu lui fais sans cesse ton sourire en coin.

Je m'apprêtai encore une fois à répliquer mais ma sœur diabolique me coupa dans mon élan.

- Ecoute Edward. Je vais te dire une chose. Je suis une femme, par conséquent je connais le fonctionnement des femmes. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, Bella n'attend qu'une chose : que tu fasses un pas vers elle. Tant que tu seras avec Tanya et que tu ne tenteras rien avec Bella, elle ne fera rien pour entraver votre couple. Mais elle est obsédée par toi ! Le moindre signe que tu lui donneras la fera réagir et elle foncera. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance Edward, n'attends pas ou tu la perdras.

Alice m'agaçait profondément, certes, mais elle paraissait tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle réussit à me décrocher un sourire. Je ne lui montrai pas, évidemment.

- Je veux gérer ça tout seul Alice. Laisse-moi faire, ça viendra.

Sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre à mon aveu, je rejoignis la salle à manger.

La fin du repas se déroula dans un climat agréable, Emmett rappelant sans cesse à Bella qu'elle avait perdu son pari, Jasper collé au ventre de Rose dans l'espoir que le bébé se mette à bouger pour la première fois, mes parents discutant avec Bella et Alice souriante et sereine, qui me fixait avec un air ravi et un grand sourire scotché sur la figure. Nous étions désormais au salon, alors que nous avions terminé le repas et pris notre café.

- Emmett, je suis désolée mais j'aimerais rentrer me reposer, je suis exténuée.

- Bien sûr Rose, on y va.

Les deux tourtereaux s'excusèrent plus que de raison et partirent après nous avoir dit au revoir. Jasper, qui tenait la main d'Alice depuis un moment déjà, semblait vouloir rentrer lui aussi. Je sentais à plein nez le coup fourré. J'étais certain de devoir dormir chez mes parents ce soir.

- Jasper, on rentre ? Je suis fatiguée… implora ma sœur.

Il répondit par l'affirmative, un sourire mal dissimulé plaqué sur le visage. Alors que les deux avaient salué mes parents, Alice me tira par la manche.

- Edward, euh…

- Oui, je vous ramène et je dors chez papa et maman.

- T'es pas obligé tu sais, enfin, si tu peux nous laisser quelques heures…

- Ok.

- Tu nous ramènes ?

Je soupirai. J'acquiesçai et allai prévenir Bella que nous devions partir.

- Merci pour tout Esmée, dit la belle.

- C'est avec plaisir Bella. Tu es ici chez toi. Viens quand tu veux, ça nous fera plaisir.

Ma mère serra Bella dans ses bras et lui colla deux bises sur les joues, tandis que mon père lui fit un grand signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite devant l'appartement. Alice et Jasper sortirent et se précipitèrent dans l'immeuble. Bella était restée assise dans le siège passager, un peu étonnée.

- Ça te dit de faire un tour ? Je crois qu'ils en ont pour un moment, je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite.

- Oh… Et bien euh, oui. D'accord, allons-y.

Je démarrai alors la voiture pour conduire la belle dans un joli endroit. Je pris la direction du nord-est de Phoenix et empruntai la route qui menait à Scottsdale. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu Bella qui me regardait d'un air étonné. Mais elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de me lancer parfois quelques regards, sûrement inquiète de savoir ce que j'allais lui faire subir. Quittant la ville, je m'engageai alors dans le désert. Je sentais que Bella s'agitait à côté de moi et cela me fit sourire. Très vite, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du Desert Botanical Garden. La belle se détendit immédiatement.

- Edward, ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça.

Je me contentai de rire et sortis de la voiture, la contournant pour aller ouvrir la portière de Bella. Elle mit pied à terre et regarda autour d'elle.

- Mais… Edward, c'est fermé depuis des heures…

- Chut…

Je lui pris la main après avoir fermé la voiture et l'entraînai vers le jardin. A l'entrée, je la laissai quelques instants pour entrer dans la cabane où les entrées et les lumières du jardin étaient gérées. Je rentrai par la fenêtre et allumai tous les lampions du jardin. Lorsque je sortis pour rejoindre Bella, je la trouvai émerveillée devant le spectacle.

- Edward, c'est… C'est magnifique. C'est magnifique et complètement illégal.

- Je connais le patron. Il m'a dit que si je voulais épater une fille, c'est ici que je devais l'amener, en pleine nuit.

- Tu tiens à m'épater ?

- Ça marche ?

Bella plongea ses yeux dans les miens et sourit timidement. Elle haussa une épaule en souriant toujours et elle détourna le regard. Je luis pris la main une nouvelle fois et m'empressai de la conduire à travers les cactus et autres plantes éclairés par la douce lumière des lampions. Nous nous baladâmes pendant de longues minutes sur le chemin balisé, mais très vite je l'amenai en dehors du sentier, dans un endroit que seuls les membres du jardin connaissaient. Nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de clairière, si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Je conduisis Bella jusqu'au banc en bois qui trouvait sa place en plein milieu, baigné dans une ambiance romantique. Je la fis asseoir et restai debout, la regardant. Elle m'observa, nerveuse. Je m'accroupis face à elle pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ça te plaît ?

- Énormément.

Je lui souris, ne décrochant pas mon regard du sien. Au bout d'un temps infini, le mien commença à dériver vers le bas de son visage. Je détaillai ses lèvres, si tentantes, si rouges et si pleines, puis je regardai son cou. Son cou fin et éclatant, qui menait à sa… stop. Pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça maintenant. Je captai à nouveau son regard. Elle m'observait toujours. Je lui pris encore la main et la fit se lever.

- Viens, lui chuchotai-je.

Je me plaçai dans son dos et de ma main, je lui fis lever la tête vers le ciel. Pas un seul nuage, presque pas de Lune, les étoiles brillaient de tout leur éclat. La nuit était parfaite.

- Regarde là, dis-je à l'oreille de la belle en montrant du doigt le ciel. C'est Cassiopée, tu vois, la constellation qui ressemble à un « w ». Et là, c'est Orion. La constellation la plus ancienne qui existe. Ce sont mes deux préférées.

- Elles sont très belles. Tu t'intéresses à l'astronomie ?

- Oui, j'aime ça. Je ne fais pas spécialement de recherches mais depuis que j'ai fait un stage dessus quand j'étais enfant, j'aime ça.

- Tu as d'autres passions dans ce genre, à part le piano ?

- Je ne peux pas me passer de musique. Je l'écoute tout le temps, quoi que je fasse.

- Moi aussi !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je fais mes trajets en musique, le ménage, la lecture, la vaisselle, la cuisine… Tout.

- Et qu'aimes-tu faire en général ?

- Oh c'est… une bonne question. Je… J'adore boire un thé pendant que je suis devant l'ordinateur. Et un chocolat chaud quand je lis. Et par-dessus tout… Il faut que mes pieds dépassent de la couverture quand je dors.

- C'est original, souris-je.

- Et pourtant, d'une grande banalité.

- Non, tu te trompes, indiquai-je.

Bella soupira et frissonna. Je lui proposai alors de retourner à Phoenix, elle accepta. Nous fîmes un dernier tour dans le jardin du désert, puis quand j'eus fini d'effacer les traces de notre passage, nous reprîmes la route.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Alice et Jasper aient fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Je vais passer au studio. Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non ! s'inquiéta Bella. Non je… Je vais te tenir compagnie.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans le studio d'Alice. J'avais servi un café à ma belle et nous étions désormais assis autour de la table, face à face, nous regardant dans les yeux. Au bout d'un long moment à la détailler, je me levai et m'approchai de l'appareil d'Alice. Je le tournai et pris en photo Bella. Surprise, elle sursauta et rougit. J'adorais ça. Je vins alors lui prendre la main et la conduisis devant l'objectif. Je la fis asseoir sur le tabouret, lui souris et lui caressai la joue.

- Edward…

- Chut…

Je retournai derrière l'appareil et me mis à prendre des photos de Bella. Au début tétanisée, elle finit par se détendre et adopta une posture plus naturelle, simple et touchante. Elle était tellement belle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce qui me donna mille frissons. J'enclenchai alors le retardateur après avoir programmé plusieurs photos et allai la rejoindre. Je lui pris la main et la fit se lever. L'appareil photo se déclencha, nous prenant tous les deux en photo. Je passai ma main sur sa peau douce, blanche, parfaite. Je rapprochai mon visage et la respirai, les yeux fermés. Elle avait une agréable odeur de fraise. Doucement, j'amenai mon autre main sur sa joue, et pris son visage en coupe. Quand je la regardai à nouveau, elle avait plongé ses profonds yeux noirs dans les miens. Je savais ce que je voulais désormais. Sans plus de cérémonie, ne quittant jamais son regard, je rapprochai encore mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrassai. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Je reculai ma tête, la regardai comme pour lui demander de continuer : son regard m'y autorisa. Je posai une fois de plus mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis doucement, nos langues se cherchèrent. Un baiser lent, sensuel, nos langues s'entremêlant et nos cœurs battant à l'unisson, les yeux fermés nous nous laissâmes aller à nous embrasser durant des heures, sans un mot.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voili voilou les amies =)**_

_**J'espère que vous êtes toutes émoustillées, j'ai apprécié écrire ce chapitre en tout cas ^^**_

_**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et n'oubliez pas, je considère vos reviews avant tout comme du soutien dans cette aventure, alors n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître et à me laisser un petit message, pour savoir si vous arrivez toujours à suivre !**_

_**Bisous bisous !**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Joyeux Noël !

_**Coucou mes belles,**_

_**Mise à jour en vitesse, pardon de vous avoir abandonnées, j'ai un peu délaissé cette histoire, j'essaie de m'y remettre doucement =)**_

_**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous fasse plaisir...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**JOYEUX NOËL !**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Bella**

**.**

Des bougies rouges et blanches embaumaient d'un parfum de fruits rouges l'immense villa. Des guirlandes lumineuses et des lampions avaient trouvé leur place dans le jardin et sur tous les murs de la maison, créant une atmosphère intime, chaleureuse et festive. Une musique guillerette résonnait dans le salon tandis que le sapin se dressait fièrement à côté de la cheminée, orné de boules, guirlandes, et autres suspensions, ainsi que d'une étoile à son sommet, et que les cadeaux remplissaient une bonne partie de la pièce. On avait enlevé la table basse et écarté les canapés. Le tapis le plus moelleux du monde était posé au centre, alors que des tas de coussins et de couvertures avaient été installés pour que nous soyons à l'aise par terre.

C'était un véritable palais de Noël qui avait été érigé sous la direction impitoyable d'Alice et le savoir-faire légendaire d'Esmée. Edward, Emmett, Jasper et moi avions mis la main à la pâte et je devais dire que c'était essentiellement grâce à nous que cette maison respirait la joie et le bonheur pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Après tout, sans nos petites mains, rien n'aurait été prêt. Rosalie, quant à elle, nous avait préparé des tas de petites victuailles pour nous réconforter, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas trop s'amuser à manier des objets lourds.

Mon père s'étant retrouvé de garde pendant toutes les vacances, et ma mère et Phil ayant prévu depuis longtemps de passer les fêtes à Honolulu, j'avais alors changé mes projets et décidé de rejoindre mon père pour le nouvel an, tandis que je passais Noël « en famille » avec les Cullen. Et comme ils avaient prévu de monter à Seattle pendant les quelques derniers jours de l'année pour les passer avec la sœur d'Esmée, ils m'avaient proposé de prendre l'avion avec eux jusqu'à la ville, et nous pourrions aussi repartir ensemble. J'avais d'abord été sceptique, mais après tout, où était le mal ? Je ne faisais que voyager en même temps qu'eux.

Ainsi, une semaine après le grand chantier de « la villa de Noël des Cullen » comme aimait l'appeler Alice, nous étions tous réunis dans le salon, attendant impatiemment que Carlisle rentre de l'hôpital avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Alice et moi en profitâmes pour apporter quelques petits gâteaux pour patienter. Je savais qu'elle savait. Elle était surexcitée comme une puce depuis qu'Edward n'était pas rentré dormir après le dîner chez ses parents. Je savais aussi qu'en développant ses photos, elle avait trouvé celles qu'Edward avait prises, puisque nous étions repartis sans nous soucier des « preuves ». Elle les avait soigneusement disposées chez elle, sur le meuble de la télévision à côté de la télécommande, afin qu'Edward les trouve, comme il me l'avait raconté quelques instants plus tôt, le sourire aux lèvres. En effet, il les avait donc trouvées et en avait glissé une sous ma porte quelques jours après notre nuit, avec ces quelques mots au verso : « En souvenir d'une nuit exceptionnelle, Edward ». Depuis, elle était soigneusement rangée dans mon portefeuille.

- Alors, tu as acheté quoi comme cadeaux ? me demanda Alice alors que nous allions chercher à manger dans la cuisine.

- Oh euh… Et bien, c'est très artisanal en fait… Et globalement euh… C'est pareil pour tout le monde.

- Allez, dis-moi Bella !

- Non, sinon ce ne sera plus une surprise.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as offert à Edward alors !

- Tu verras Alice.

- Allez Bella !

Je ne répondis rien. Mais Alice semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Elle reprit d'une voix basse et menaçante.

- Tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler ?

A mon tour, je pris ma voix la plus machiavélique.

- Ce serait stupide de me faire chanter avec un scoop pareil uniquement pour voir quelque chose seulement quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit déballé, souris-je malicieusement.

- Bella ! s'écria Alice en balançant ses bras, désespérée.

- La prochaine fois ! répondis-je en rejoignant le salon, prête à éclater de rire.

Je déposai le plat de friandises au milieu des coussins et rejoignis ma place auprès d'Edward. Nous gardions une distance raisonnable, n'ayant pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Néanmoins, nos gestes étaient plus complices, plus tendres et nos regards s'accrochaient continuellement. Evidemment, tout le monde l'avait remarqué et nous regardait avec un air attendri, ce qui avait le don de me gêner atrocement et de me faire rougir. Ils avaient au moins le tact de ne faire aucune remarque tant que nous ne nous étions pas décidés à dire quoi que ce soit. Edward me sourit, s'assura que personne n'avait les yeux fixés sur nous, et me caressa doucement la joue. Ce contact m'électrisa et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre. Mais Alice revint et nous fûmes contraints de nous en tenir là si nous ne voulions pas que la tornade débarque.

- Maman, tu sais où est passé Papa ? J'ai vraiment envie d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Mon chéri, qui te dit que tu vas avoir des cadeaux ? répliqua au tac-au-tac Esmée.

Rosalie fut prise d'un fou rire, nous la suivîmes mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt et grimaça en se tenant le ventre. Emmett commença à bouger, signe qu'il allait paniquer dans quelques secondes. Rosalie, le connaissant, prit aussitôt les devants.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça va, j'ai juste eu un coup de pied du bébé plus fort que d'habitude…

Emmett, sans perdre une minute, plongea sur le ventre de sa compagne et colla oreille, joue et mains dessus.

- Je vais avoir un garçon, et il sera footballeur, c'est certain ! déclara-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Ma Rosie, tu me fais un si beau cadeau…

- Mais oui, mais oui, c'est peut-être une petite princesse après tout…

Jasper s'avança vers sa sœur et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle acquiesça, et il posa à son tour délicatement ses mains sur le ventre de Rose. Je mourrai d'envie de le faire aussi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas correct. Même quand Rose invita tout le monde à venir sentir bouger le bébé, je n'osai m'approcher. Carlisle arriva à ce moment-là.

- Carlisle, venez vite, le bébé s'en donne à cœur joie !

- J'arrive !

Après s'être débarrassé de son manteau, il rejoignit avec plaisir tout le monde autour de Rosalie.

- Bella, viens ! dit Rosalie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais simplement vous prendre en photo, toute la famille réunie, c'est trop adorable, vous êtes tellement beaux tu comprends, il faut faire des photos ! débitai-je à toute vitesse, les joues en feu.

Et instantanément je dégainai mon appareil pour les mitrailler sous toutes les coutures, réclamant les plus beaux sourires. Mais Edward semblait avoir quelque chose à dire.

- Tu es aussi de la famille Bella. Viens, le bébé fait la fête, tu ne vas pas rater ça.

Alors que j'hésitais encore, il vint me prendre par la main et me diriger vers Rose. Celle-ci souriait et soupira un « enfin ! Quelle tête de mule ! ». Edward déposa ma main sur le ventre de la future maman en gardant la sienne par-dessus, tandis que Carlisle était allé rapidement programmer l'appareil photo pour que nous soyons tous ensemble sur le cliché. Il revint, et quelques secondes plus tard, un flash nous éblouit tous alors que nous étions resplendissants de joie. C'est là que je sentis le bébé de Rose bouger. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, les yeux brillants. Il recommença, juste sous ma main. Rosalie me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil.

Mais très vite, nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu des cadeaux, poussés par Emmett qui trépignait d'impatience. Tel un enfant, il attendait que ses parents lancent le top départ. Carlisle et Esmée, amusés, finirent par lui dire qu'il pouvait aller chercher les siens. Il se jeta sur les paquets, nous donnant ceux qui n'étaient pas pour lui, et enfin il tomba sur quelques cadeaux qui portaient son nom. Il reçut une balle de baseball signée par je ne sais quel grand joueur de la part d'Alice et Jasper, Rosalie reçut des billets pour un salon automobile de la part de Carlisle et Esmée – qui lui précisèrent qu'elle pouvait les laisser garder le bébé pour s'y rendre tranquillement avec Emmett en avril, – Alice et Jasper reçurent des agendas personnalisés de la part d'Edward. L'angoisse commençait à monter en moi. Tous avaient reçu des cadeaux exceptionnels, et j'avais peur de me sentir ridicule avec ceux que je leur avais confectionnés – avec tout mon amour, bien entendu. Ce fut Carlisle qui le premier ouvrit le sien. Il sortit l'écharpe que je lui avais tricotée, avec un grand sourire sur le visage. J'avais fait la même pour tous les garçons, pour leurs vacances à Seattle où il ferait un froid polaire. Puis Alice découvrit le bracelet de perles que j'avais aussi fabriqué pour les filles. Elle hurla de joie. Les autres enfin ouvrirent mes cadeaux, et Ô miracle, ils avaient l'air sincèrement heureux, puisqu'ils me remercièrent tous chaleureusement, Emmett me soulevant même du sol.

J'avais reçu monts et merveilles. Alice et Jasper m'avaient offert un immense cadre où plusieurs photos étaient collées façon scrap-booking, ainsi qu'un petit album « que je ne devais montrer à personne » d'après les dires d'Alice. Je l'avais donc gardé pour plus tard, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il contenait. Rosalie et Emmett m'avaient offert plusieurs petits pulls en laine de plusieurs couleurs, simples, absolument adorables et tout à fait de mon goût, et j'avais reçu de Carlisle et Esmée un assortiment de produits pour le corps. Et Edward… Edward m'avait offert un magnifique calepin à la couverture en cuir, avec mon nom inscrit en lettres dorées sur l'arrière.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Edward et moi étions sortis faire un tour dans le jardin, sur sa demande. L'air était doux et la nuit claire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piscine éclairée, et nous nous installâmes sous la pergola. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de nous, tout était calme. Edward, doucement, passa sa main sur la mienne et la caressa. Je tournai alors mon visage vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu as aimé mon cadeau ? murmura-t-il.

Son doux ténor provoqua une brusque accélération de mon rythme cardiaque et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

- Oui j'ai… merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir, balbutiai-je.

Edward sourit et détourna le regard, contemplant désormais les nombreuses étoiles. Je ne cessai de l'observer. Ses cheveux couleur de bronze, ses longs cils recouvrant ses profonds yeux caramel, son nez fin et droit, ses pommettes saillantes, sa mâchoire carrée. Son long cou candide, ses épaules larges, ses bras, ses longs doigts de pianiste. Dès que je le regardais, mon cœur s'emballait instantanément. Je repensai alors à ce qu'il s'était passé au studio d'Alice.

_._

_Flash back_

La surprise qu'il m'avait faite ce soir m'avait éblouie. Le jardin du désert était magnifique, et Edward avait su rendre ce moment inoubliable. J'étais subjuguée, autant par le décor que par la situation. J'avais réellement le sentiment de compter pour Edward, ce qui me paraissait complètement improbable. Comment pouvait-il s'intéresser à une fille aussi banale que moi, alors qu'il avait une petite-amie parfaite et tout un tas de filles bien plus attirantes que moi ? Ce soir, je me fichais des autres filles. Il m'avait emmenée, moi, dans cet endroit exceptionnel. Lorsqu'il me proposa de me raccompagner alors qu'il se rendait au studio d'Alice, je réagis immédiatement en lui disant que je préférais lui tenir compagnie.

Edward nous avait alors conduit jusqu'au studio. Il m'avait préparé un café, s'était assis en face de moi, et n'avait cessé de me sourire et de me regarder. Il s'était levé alors que je buvais une longue gorgée de café et soudain, m'avait prise en photo. Alors, il m'avait emmenée devant l'appareil photo, et m'avait faite asseoir sur le tabouret. Il m'avait sourit et était retourné derrière l'objectif, prenant quelques photos de moi. Au début, j'étais terriblement gênée qu'il me regarde aussi intensément, qu'il me détaille de cette manière. A chaque fois que je tournai le regard vers lui, il plongeait le sien dans mes yeux.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques minutes, il vint me rejoindre après avoir manipulé l'appareil photo. Il était venu devant moi, m'avait relevée. De ses doigts fins, il m'avait effleuré la joue, puis le coup. Il avait fermé les yeux, inspirant. Mon cœur battait d'une telle force que j'avais cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Puis doucement, il avait prit mon visage entre ses mains, m'avait regardée du plus profond de ses yeux, et s'était approché. Tremblante, j'avais reçu ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'étais aussitôt apaisée. Ce baiser, si chaud et doux, m'avait semblé duré des heures. Lorsqu'Edward s'était reculé, j'avais aussitôt ressenti un manque terrible. Me regardant à nouveau, je lui avait alors fait comprendre que je voulais la même chose que lui. Il avait donc posé une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, et naturellement, ce simple baiser était devenu beaucoup plus intense. Nos langues se trouvèrent, et nous nous laissâmes aller tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous embrasser avec tendresse et passion.

Nous n'avions cessé nos baisers que pour faire quelques pauses pendant la nuit. Mais dès que nous arrêtions, autant l'un que l'autre ne résistait à revenir. Finalement, allongés sur le canapé du studio, enlacés, nous nous étions endormis. Le matin, Edward me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi. J'avais accepté, bien que n'ayant pas envie de le quitter. Le trajet s'était passé sans un mot, juste avec une douce musique sortant de l'autoradio. Lorsqu'il m'avait déposé devant mon immeuble, il était sorti de la voiture, était venu m'ouvrir la portière et m'avait tendu sa main que j'avais acceptée avec joie. Il m'avait attirée contre lui, et toujours sans un mot m'avait embrassée. Il y avait fait passer quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, qui m'avait émue et troublée. Je lui avais rendu son baiser en y faisant passer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui.

_Fin du flash back_

.

Edward m'observait de ses yeux envoûtants. Je lui souris. Il se plaça alors face à moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien, mit sa main droite sur ma hanche et sa main gauche sur ma nuque, et lentement, s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Je fermais les yeux, savourant cet instant d'allégresse. Alors sa main se déplaça vers le creux de mes reins, et il me rapprocha encore plus de lui, me collant à son corps, tandis que nous nous embrassions toujours.

Mais soudain, son téléphone portable sonna. Je sursautai et émis un petit rire, et lui me sourit. Il sortit son cellulaire et regarda l'appelant, puis fronça les sourcils et raccrocha. Il me regarda, l'air un peu désolé. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à me reprendre contre lui, je pris la parole, pas très sûre de moi.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'était Tanya.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, choqué.

- Euh… Ça n'a aucune importance…

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Elle n'est pas sur Seattle en ce moment, je veux lui dire en face.

Il voulut s'approcher de moi mais je reculai, sur la défensive.

- Tu es encore avec elle alors ?

- Bella, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'aime plus. Je considère que je ne suis plus avec elle.

- Non, attends. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas être celle qui brise votre couple.

- Bella…

Je m'éloignai de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvais-je être sûre qu'il me disait la vérité ?

- Bella !

Il me rattrapa.

- Tu dois me croire. Je suis en train de perdre mon temps avec Tanya, je ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas rester avec elle. Je restais avec elle parce qu'autant elle que moi n'avions juste pas envie de nous retrouver seuls. Mais je… Je ne peux pas lui annoncer un truc pareil par téléphone, ça ne se fait pas, je ne peux pas.

- Et que crois-tu qu'elle ressentira lorsqu'elle apprendra, par je ne sais quel moyen, que tu flirtais déjà avec une autre avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec elle ?

A nouveau, je m'enfuyais.

- Bella, attends !

Il m'attrapa par le bras, me faisant me retourner vers lui. Il prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

- Bella, je te promets de lui dire dès qu'elle rentre. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être avec toi, d'accord ? Tu comprends ? Je… J'ai envie d'être avec toi Bella.

- C'est injuste pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

Mes larmes coulèrent alors sans que je les y autorise. De quoi avais-je l'air maintenant ? D'une pauvre adolescente devant le plus bel homme que la Terre ait jamais porté, les yeux mouillés, rouges et gonflés, pleins de mascara dégoulinant. Merveilleux.

- Je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage Edward. Tu te dois de régler ça, moi je ne veux pas être… la maîtresse. Quoi que tu en penses, ce n'est pas le beau rôle.

- Bella, je t'ai promis. Je t'ai promis que j'allais régler ça.

Il me caressa la joue et me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Regarde-moi Bella. Je… Depuis le début je ressens… quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir quand je te vois. Je désire être avec toi à longueur de temps, tu me manques quand je ne te vois pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour Tanya. J'étais même plutôt content qu'elle me fiche la paix. Toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu me fiches la paix. Tu m'as embrouillé l'esprit avec ta beauté, ta douceur, ton intelligence, ta sensibilité. Quand je suis avec toi je me sens moi-même, tu comprends ? Je… Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Il me déposa alors une myriade de baisers sur les lèvres, entourant mon visage de ses mains, et j'y répondis. Puis il s'écarta de moi, mais me rapprocha aussitôt pour me prendre dans ses bras, et me serrer fort.

- Edward…

- Oui ?

- Je préfère que tu règles ça avant qu'on s'embarque dans quelque chose.

Edward resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis je l'entendis soupirer, et me répondre qu'il était d'accord.

Je me sentais mal. Bien sûr pour lui et pour moi, mais aussi pour Tanya. J'essayai de me mettre à sa place. Même si Edward et elle pensaient ne pas être fait l'un pour l'autre, si j'étais dans son cas je souhaiterais qu'il ait la délicatesse de me quitter avant d'entamer une relation avec une autre fille, et ne pas me retrouver cocue. Quant à moi, je refusais tout simplement d'être la cause de leur rupture. Je voulais qu'Edward soit honnête et qu'il rompe avec elle parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus, comme il le disait, plutôt que de lui mentir et de lui dire qu'il m'aimait, moi, ce qui soit dit en passant m'étonnerai pour le moment. Il lui cacherait une part de vérité qui peut-être, serait la plus douloureuse pour elle, et je ne trouvais pas ça correct.

Nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte, et après un dernier baiser, nous nous dirigeâmes, silencieux, vers la maison illuminée. Nous retrouvâmes tous les autres souriant, riant, et quand ils nous virent, ils avaient tous un sourire malicieux collé sur le visage. Mais après quelques secondes, voyant nos mines un peu déconfites, leur sourire s'effaça.

**.**

**PDV Edward**

.

Jasper était parti dans la cuisine. Je le rejoignis. L'expression des autres m'avait refroidi, et j'avais le sentiment d'avoir un peu gâché la fête en n'ayant pas agi plus tôt.

- Hey mec, dis-je à Jasper.

- Ça va Ed ?

- Ouais ouais.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

Je restai silencieux. Pouvais-je lui dire ? Après tout il était mon meilleur ami. Mais j'avais peur qu'il me juge ou encore qu'il me sorte « je te l'avais bien dit ! »

- Bella et moi… On s'est embrassés et…

- Tu parles de l'autre soir ou de ce soir ?

- De l'autre soir ? Alice…

- Oui, tu connais ta sœur, incapable de garder ça pour elle.

- Elle l'a dit à qui ?

- A moi et à Rosalie. Bon, ce soir ou l'autre soir ?

- Non je… Je parle de ce soir.

- Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda Jasper avec une grimace.

Je respirai un grand coup. Jasper me regardait à peine, s'occupant de préparer des petits gâteaux, et me permettait ainsi sûrement d'être moins mal à l'aise.

- C'est pas ça… Tanya a appelé. Sûrement pour me souhaiter joyeux Noël.

Jasper se tut quelques secondes, et ne me regardait toujours pas.

- Et tu as répondu ? interrogea-t-il.

- Non. Mais Bella a deviné que c'était elle.

- Oh…

- Ça se passait vraiment bien mais… Quand elle a compris que je n'avais pas encore quitté Tanya, elle… elle a pris peur, elle culpabilisait et elle… Elle semblait si blessée…

Jasper fronçait les sourcils. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit concentré sur ses gâteaux ou s'il réfléchissait à mes actes irréfléchis.

- Je lui ai tout dit à propos de Tanya, que je ne l'aimais plus, mais que je devais lui annoncer en face. Je lui ai dit… que c'était avec elle que je voulais être. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas réglé les choses, elle ne veut rien commencer avec moi.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Vas-y, lance-le ton « je te l'avais bien dit ! »

- Non c'est bon Edward. Je crois que tu en as eu assez pour la soirée et Bella aussi. Mais dépêches-toi de régler cette histoire, elle n'a pas besoin de souffrir plus longtemps de la situation.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon avec les viennoiseries. Je le suivais, un peu dépité. Alice me lança un regard meurtrier alors que Bella était assise à côté d'elle et discutait avec ma mère et Emmett. Je la regardai, désolé, puis allai m'asseoir à côté de mon père.

Je ne savais pas quand Tanya rentrerait, elle ne m'avait rien dit. Je ne savais pas non plus comment lui annoncer que je la quittais. Quand j'étais parti de Seattle, ça avait été plus facile. Je déménageai, donc je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle, personne n'y était pour rien. Alors que là, c'était une séparation dans tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime : je n'avais plus de sentiments pour elle. Comment mettre un terme définitif à presque quatre ans de relation ? Avant elle, n'ayant eu que des histoires d'un soir, je n'avais jamais eu à m'embarrasser de ces problèmes. Mais là, comment arrêter une vraie relation ?

Je regardai alors Bella. Elle tentait de paraître sereine et souriait à toutes les blagues d'Emmett. Mais elle semblait ailleurs. Je devais retrouver Tanya et la quitter, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps loin de Bella. J'avais la certitude maintenant, que la fusion que je recherchais, je l'aurais avec Bella. Bella était la femme qu'Alice était pour Jasper, que Rosalie était pour Emmett, et que ma mère était pour mon père.

Emmett m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

- Je crois que quelqu'un a un gage à réaliser ce soir !

Oh bon sang, j'avais complètement oublié ça.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Alice.

- Il me semble que Bella et Edward ont perdu un pari il y a quelques jours…

- Non Emmett, c'est bon, pas ce soir… répliquai-je, voulant épargner Bella.

- C'est bon. On va le faire, annonça Bella.

Je la regardai.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

Elle avait l'air déterminé. Emmett frappa dans ses mains, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde, et se leva.

- Allez, c'est parti !

Bella et moi nous levâmes en même temps, ne quittant pas le regard de l'autre, et nous suivîmes Emmett près de la piscine. Les autres nous avaient rejoint, et étaient partagés entre la gêne et l'hilarité. Mais le sourire de Bella sembla les apaiser, et moi aussi par la même occasion, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Esmée et Carlisle pouffaient, tandis que Jasper et Rose consolaient Alice pour l'état futur de la tenue de Bella.

- Allez, sur le bord de la piscine, et que ça saute ! cria Emmett, complètement excité.

Nous nous exécutâmes. Un dernier regard à la famille, qui retenait son souffle. Emmett chercha le thermomètre de la piscine, le consulta et ricana.

- Onze degrés les copains, dit-il dans un sourire satisfait. C'est quand vous voulez !

Je me tournai vers Bella et lui tendit la main. Elle y glissa la sienne doucement. Je lui murmurai :

- Tu es prête ?

- Pas du tout, me dit-elle avec de l'appréhension dans la voix.

- Fais-moi confiance, je suis là ma belle. Je ne te laisserai jamais.

Bella me fit un petit sourire timide, et je vis une larme apparaître au coin de son œil. Je serrais sa main plus fort.

- Je suis là, répétai-je. Je suis là Bella, avec toi. Je serais toujours avec toi.

Nous nous tournâmes vers la piscine, toujours main dans la main. Emmett fit le décompte. Trois. Je ne pensais qu'à Bella. J'allai retrouver Tanya et la quitter. Deux. Je voulais Bella, je la voulais heureuse avec moi. Elle était celle que je désirais, celle qui m'inspirait. Un. Elle était celle que j'aimais.

_Plouf._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voili voilou mes chouchous !**_

_**J'espère à très vite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_


	14. Chapter 14 : Dérapage contrôlé

_**Bonjour les filles !**_

_**Après une attente interminable, j'ai le plaisir de vous faire parvenir ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien écrit mais bon.**_

_**EimeoN, Kate, Ginie74, Kikinette11, Domi2a, Bellardtwilight, Pierard85, LyraParleOr, merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, vous êtes bien courageux pour attendre la suite à chaque fois !**_

_**Maintenant que mes cours sont finis j'aurais peut-être un peu plus de temps pour reprendre un rythme correct, mais je vais devoir d'abord prendre un peu d'avance ! Je vous retrouve en bas =)  
**_

_**DERAPAGE CONTROLE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

**PDV Bella**

Alice me secouait doucement pour me réveiller. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, au bout de longues secondes, je la vis souriante, un plateau petit-déjeuner dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je inutilement, la voix presque éteinte à cause du sommeil.

- Etant donné qu'il est très tôt et que je veux quand même que tu sois en forme pour prendre l'avion, je t'ai préparé un bon petit-déjeuner, ça te donnera des forces.

- C'est vraiment gentil Alice, il ne fallait pas… répondis-je, gênée.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que l'on parte en même temps pour Seattle, alors je veux que tu ailles un peu mieux.

Le fichu pari d'Emmett – sauter dans la piscine le soir de Noël, avec une eau à onze degrés – m'avait rendue malade deux jours avant de partir pour Seattle. J'avais attrapé une bronchite. Quand Carlisle m'avait diagnostiqué ça, je lui avais même demandé l'autorisation de le tuer.

- Les autres sont debout ? demandai-je.

- J'ai appelé mes parents qui étaient déjà prêts à partir nous rejoindre, et Emmett et Rose se levaient à peine. Jasper est en bas depuis un moment, et maintenant je vais réveiller Edward.

- D'accord. Bon, j'avale tout ça et je me prépare, annonçai-je la voix éraillée.

- A tout à l'heure !

Je dégustais mon petit-déjeuner avec satisfaction. Alice était une fée. Elle pouvait se comporter en lutin diabolique très souvent, mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, c'était une véritable fée. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. Depuis la colonie, évidemment, mais aussi depuis que nous nous étions retrouvées. A l'instant où elle m'avait considérée comme son amie, je l'avais beaucoup aimée.

J'adorais sa manière de sautiller partout et de frapper dans ses mains lorsqu'elle était heureuse, j'aimais son air ronchon lorsqu'elle était mécontente, et son expression choquée et en colère lorsqu'on ne respectait pas ses désirs. Pour d'autres, elle pouvait sembler exaspérante, autoritaire, égoïste et éternelle insatisfaite. Mais pour moi, elle était juste Alice, avec ses excentricités et sa générosité à toute épreuve. Je trouvais que nous nous complétions. Alors qu'avec Angela j'avais plutôt la sensation que nous étions pareilles, Alice et moi, deux opposées, nous complétions parfaitement.

Le bruit de la machine à café me sortit de mes pensées et bien entendu, me fit sourire. Il semblerait qu'Edward ne l'ait toujours pas détartrée. Je mordis encore une fois dans mon croissant, finis mon café et ma tartine, puis sortis du lit et posai le plateau dessus, que je ramènerai à la cuisine plus tard. J'attrapai dans ma valise un jean noir, un chemisier blanc et un gilet en laine gris, puis me hâtai d'aller à la salle de bain me préparer.

Après une bonne douche chaude, je m'empressai de me sécher les cheveux et de m'habiller, puis essayai de camoufler mes cernes et mon nez rouge avec un peu de maquillage. J'étais sûre qu'Alice serait fière de moi : j'avais mis un peu de crayon sur mes yeux, et même du fard à joues pour avoir l'air moins pâlotte ! Je savais bien que c'était tout bonnement inutile puisque nous allions rester un moment dans l'avion, mais si je ne voulais pas avoir mon amie sur le dos et m'entendre dire que « avec le monde qu'il y a dans les aéroports, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te montrer dans une tenue digne du saut du lit », c'était évidemment plus simple de faire comme ça.

Je retournai rapidement dans la chambre, attrapai le plateau et partis vers la cuisine pour ranger tout ça.

Je ne croisai personne en bas, j'entendais simplement la douche et Alice râler après Jasper. Je me hâtai de laver la vaisselle et ranger ce qui le devait, puis m'apprêtai à aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma valise. Je fus arrêtée dans mon élan par la sonnette qui retentit. Ce devait être Carlisle et Esmée. J'allai donc leur ouvrir et les accueillis avec un grand sourire.

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? demanda Esmée.

Cette femme était une perle. Esmée, ou la bonté incarnée. Elle avait tellement d'amour à revendre qu'elle se montrait chaleureuse et aimante avec les conjoints et amis de ses propres enfants, les considérant eux aussi comme ses enfants et prenant la place de mère de substitution alors que nous en avions besoin. Je ne saurai décrire le sentiment de joie que j'éprouvais lorsque je la voyais et qu'elle me maternait, me faisant découvrir des tas de choses que ma mère n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de m'enseigner, trop souvent trop loin.

- Ça va, un peu fatiguée, mais je dormirai dans l'avion.

- Je pense que ça va être une longue sieste pour tout le monde, ajouta Carlisle en baillant. Sauf pour Alice, elle sera bien trop occupée à s'extasier devant les nuages.

Nous rîmes tous à cette remarque. En haut, nous entendîmes que les autres s'agitaient. Alice ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et en expulsa Jasper, sa chemise froissée et son pantalon déboutonné, en lui disant de descendre leur valise. Edward sortit de la salle de bain habillé et coiffé et fit attention de ne pas se faire remarquer d'Alice pour aller dans sa chambre. Jasper descendit en catastrophe en nous conseillant de se tenir prêt à partir dans la minute tandis qu'Alice hurlait après Edward pour qu'il se dépêche. Puis le lutin diabolique qui avait refait surface se tourna vers moi.

- Tu as descendu ta valise ma chérie ?

- Euh… J'allais le faire…

Elle fit un signe de la main pour me faire taire.

- Edward ! Tu descendras la valise de Bella et tout ce qui est susceptible de lui appartenir dans cette chambre !

- Oui chef ! entendîmes-nous depuis l'étage.

Lorsque tout le monde fut en bas au garde à vous, Alice fit l'inventaire de nos affaires pour ne rien oublier et décréta que nous devions rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie chez eux pour ne pas perdre de temps. Carlisle voulut faire remarquer que notre avion partait dans quatre heures et que nous avions quand même un peu de temps devant nous, mais le regard que lui lança sa fille le dissuada de continuer sur cette lancée. Esmée se pencha discrètement vers moi lorsqu'Alice commença à diriger les garçons dans les opérations de chargement des valises.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester à côté d'elle dans l'avion. On changera pendant le voyage.

- Merci, c'est gentil, déclarai-je.

C'est ainsi que débuta notre voyage vers Seattle. Après être passés récupérer Emmett et Rose, nous partîmes vers l'aéroport et arrivâmes deux heures et demie avant le départ de l'avion. Finalement l'attente fut moins longue pour moi alors que je m'étais endormie sur un banc aux côtés de Rosalie. Après tout, voir une Alice surexcitée sautillant et faisant les cent pas devant nous m'avait bercée. Enfin, nous embarquâmes pour passer cinq heures en direction du pôle nord.

J'avais lutté pendant près d'une heure, mais le sommeil avait eu à nouveau raison de moi. Je ne me réveillai qu'à l'arrivée, entendant Alice s'agiter sérieusement à côté de moi. Elle aussi avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée pendant le voyage, mais son radar l'avait avertie de l'approche de Seattle. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, m'accommodant à la lumière, puis me redressai sur mon siège. Je jetai un regard du côté d'Edward. Lui aussi était réveillé et regardait dans ma direction, l'air grave. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace de douleur.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour nous deux. Mon cœur le voulait immédiatement mais ma conscience m'empêchait d'en faire pâtir Tanya. D'un côté je ne voulais plus attendre d'être dans ses bras, de sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, de jouir de ses caresses, d'être vivante à ses côtés. Il m'arrivait de me dire que si cette femme l'avait réellement aimé, elle aurait été là pour lui en cette fin d'année. Mais d'un autre côté, quelles que soient les difficultés que connaissait ce couple, j'étais persuadée ne pas devoir intervenir et attendre que tout soit réglé. Bref, un véritable casse-tête.

Nous descendîmes de l'avion et nous retrouvâmes devant le tapis roulant où nous devions récupérer nos bagages. Nous étions tous un peu hagards, assommés par le voyage. Alice et Emmett furent les premiers à attraper leurs sacs et s'avancèrent pour acheter des sandwichs pour tout le monde, nous avions fait des économies en refusant les plateaux repas du midi dans l'avion. Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

- Bella, ce serait bien que l'un de nous t'accompagne jusqu'à Forks, non ?

Gênée, je piétinai.

- Oh non Carlisle, ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment.

- Bella, ma chérie, dit Esmée, ça nous rassurerait de ne pas te savoir seule.

- D'autant plus que le trajet est long et que tu es fatiguée et malade, ajouta Carlisle.

- Edward pourrait venir avec toi, proposa Rosalie.

Évidemment. Comment ne l'avais-je pas vu venir plus tôt ?

- Mais il va perdre une journée entière…

- Ce n'est pas grave Bella, déclara Edward. Les autres ont raison, c'est plus prudent.

Je les regardais, suppliante, mais cela ne les fit pas flancher.

- Bien.

Emmett et Alice était revenus avec un sac entier de sandwichs, de boissons et de desserts. Nous nous installâmes sur des bancs dans le terminal pour ne pas avoir à manger dans le froid glacial de Seattle. Engloutissant notre repas, nous avons échangé notre programme pour ces derniers jours de vacances.

Les Cullen devaient rendre visite à quelques membres de leur famille et comptaient profiter des fêtes de fin d'année organisées dans la ville, tandis que je leur dis simplement que j'allais passer du temps avec mon père sans vraiment savoir ce que nous allions faire.

Mais le moment de partir approchait et si je ne voulais pas arriver à Forks dans la nuit, il fallait démarrer maintenant. Étonnamment, me séparer de cette joyeuse petite famille me rendit triste. Ils m'avaient adoptée et considérée comme une fille, comme une sœur, alors même que mes propres parents étaient absents de ma vie. Ce constat était regrettable, mais dans mon malheur, j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer un soutien de taille.

Le trajet en bus fut long. La présence d'Edward à côté de moi me rendait nerveuse, le fait de revenir dans ma ville natale me rendait nerveuse, l'idée qu'Edward allait devoir rester à Forks ce soir me rendait nerveuse. Je passai quatre heures à me demander comment le voyage allait terminer, comment cette histoire allait terminer. J'étais littéralement angoissée. Avec Edward, nous n'échangeâmes que quelques mots, sur le paysage, la météo, et mon enfance à Forks. Enfin, au bout de quatre interminables heures, nous posâmes le pied dans le centre-ville de Forks avec nos deux valises.

- Tu habites loin ? On appelle un taxi ? demanda Edward.

- Tu es mignon, mais ici il n'y a aucun taxi… soupirai-je en souriant.

- Oh… C'est un village, pas une ville !

- Eh oui !

Je respirai un grand coup l'air frais de la montagne, pris mon courage dans une main et ma valise dans l'autre, puis me mis en marche. Sans me retourner et toujours en avançant, je lançai à Edward :

- Allez, nous n'avons que vingt minutes à marcher, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas tu vas devoir supporter les moins quinze degrés !

- Quelle joie, vraiment, maugréa Edward sous mes rires.

Pendant cette marche revigorante, la tension retomba entre nous. Nous tirions nos valises comme des forcenés dans les quelques côtes glissantes, nous courions sur le bord de la route lorsque nous entendions une voiture arriver et finalement, de loin, j'aperçus la maison de mon père. Je m'arrêtai brutalement, ce qui valut à Edward de rentrer dans ma valise et de s'étaler sur le sol gelé.

- Oh pardon ! lui dis-je.

Mais au lieu de l'aider à se relever, je sortis mon appareil photo pour immortaliser mon retour dans ce lieu si cher à mes yeux. Je ne faisais que prendre la rue en photo, du côté où l'on voyait ma maison, ainsi que la route bordée de grands arbres. Edward finit par réussir à tenir sur ses deux jambes et à remettre sa valise droite.

- On est arrivés ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles je ne dis rien et contemplai simplement la rue. Edward ne broncha pas.

- Oui. On est arrivés.

Je cherchai la clé dans le pot de fleur sur la fenêtre et ouvris la porte. J'obligeai Edward à enlever ses chaussures avant de rentrer, nous n'allions pas débarquer et tout salir ! Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos manteaux et laissâmes nos valises dans l'entrée. Je soufflai.

- Tu veux un café ? demandai-je.

- Avec joie, répondit Edward.

**.  
**

**PDV Edward**

Bella me fit signe de m'asseoir au salon pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer du café. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi en allant m'installer. Les murs d'une couleur plus ou moins verte étaient pratiquement nus, mises à part quelques photographies de Bella et deux fusils de chasse. Les fins rideaux blancs laissaient passer quelques rayons de lumière mais la pièce était malgré tout assez sombre. Les meubles dépareillés n'étaient plus très jeunes, seul le bureau sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur semblait à peu près neuf.

Il était évident que le père de Bella était terriblement seul. Je me pris à imaginer être dans une situation semblable : abandonné par ma femme qui avait emporté notre fille et ma joie de vivre, habitant dans une maison sans âme, seul, à attendre les vacances pour voir mon enfant. Quelle tristesse… Bella interrompit mes pensées en posant un mug devant moi et en s'installant à mes côtés.

- Mon père… Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Je veux dire, depuis qu'on est parties avec maman.

- Oui, je comprends.

Nous attrapâmes tous les deux notre tasse et soufflâmes sur le liquide chaud. L'euphorie du trajet à pied était retombée comme un soufflé. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

- Ton père est de garde ?

- Oui, il ne reviendra que dans quelques heures.

- D'accord.

Nous nous tûmes encore quelques secondes puis bûmes notre café.

- Tu veux qu'on monte les valises dans ma chambre ? On ne va pas tout laisser là… dit Bella.

- Euh, oui, d'accord.

Nous nous levâmes d'un seul mouvement et allâmes prendre nos bagages. Je suivis Bella à l'étage jusque dans sa chambre. Lorsque nous entrâmes, un sourire involontaire barra mon visage. Sa chambre était sans conteste celle de l'adolescente de quinze ans qui avait quitté cette maison des années auparavant. Dans les tons de mauve, quelques guirlandes lumineuses autour du lit simple éclairant chaleureusement la pièce, des photos, des gadgets et beaucoup de livres trainant un peu partout…

Il semblait que cette pièce ne faisait pas partie de la même maison. Le père de Bella n'avait apparemment touché à rien, gardant tout en l'état comme un autel où il viendrait quelques fois se rappeler la présence aimante de sa fille. C'était à la fois touchant et triste, et je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer.

Bella s'était tournée vers moi, une main sur la hanche et un sourcil levé. Elle était magnifique. Elle fit un mouvement de tête pour savoir si j'avais bien compris ce qu'elle disait. _Bien sûr ma belle, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras_.

- Je n'ai rien dit, répliquai-je.

- Mais tu l'as pensé trop fort.

Si elle savait à quoi je pensais réellement en ce moment même. Bella me fit visiter le reste de l'étage, qui d'ailleurs ne comportait que la chambre de son père et la salle de bain. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine et un garage. Le tour du propriétaire fut rapide et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cuisine. Bella préparait une soupe bien chaude pour nous réchauffer.

Je l'observais en train d'éplucher les légumes, les couper, les émincer, puis les faire revenir avec l'oignon… Apparemment elle s'éclatait. Il était vingt-deux heures et la soirée risquait d'être longue si le père de Bella n'arrivait pas bientôt. Elle mit de l'eau dans la casserole et régla la cuisson, puis sortit le mixeur du placard. Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- De quelle manière ?

- Avec ces yeux et… ce sourire en coin là… hésita-t-elle.

Je me décollai du plan de travail et l'approchai. Bella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle plissa les yeux alors que je me rapprochais. J'avais envie d'elle. Au diable Tanya.

- Edward…

Sa voix éraillée fit battre mon cœur encore plus fort. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et je pouvais voir sa poitrine se soulever frénétiquement à chacune de ses respirations, je pouvais entendre son souffle court et sentir son odeur. Ma tête tournait et plus j'étais proche de Bella, plus j'avais du mal à respirer. Je finis par être à seulement quelques millimètres de son corps. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, qui étaient maintenant très noirs. J'attendis et voyant qu'elle ne manifestait aucune résistance, je plaçai mes mains sur ses joues, entourant presque sa nuque de mes doigts, et approchai mon visage du sien. Elle ne semblait plus se préoccuper de Tanya.

Bella me regardait toujours, mais lorsque mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, elle ferma les yeux. A nouveau, plus rien n'existait en dehors d'elle et moi. Elle répondit presque aussitôt à mon baiser lorsque je pressai plus fort mes lèvres contre les siennes. Tout raisonnement m'avait quitté, je ne faisais qu'embrasser Bella. Je me demandais même si je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

Mais très vite, nos langues se mêlèrent et notre baiser devint plus passionné. Je ne rêvais pas, j'étais réellement en train d'embrasser Bella. J'avais tellement attendu. Je gardai une main sur sa joue mais je plaçai l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, afin de coller davantage mon corps contre le sien. Sa chaleur m'envoûta et m'enveloppa, me faisant me sentir entier.

Désormais, nos mains exploraient nos corps et les caresses de Bella me firent perdre la raison. Nous nous déplaçâmes lentement vers le salon, tout en continuant à nous embrasser. Je poussais Bella vers l'arrière, intensifiant notre baiser. Les seuls moments où nous rompions le contact de nos lèvres étaient pour reprendre notre souffle. Mais aussitôt nous replongions vers l'autre, passionnés.

Arrivés au salon, je me décollai un peu du corps de Bella pour pouvoir passer mes mains sous son pull. Mes mains froides la firent sursauter, et elle me sourit. Je caressais son ventre, son dos, je pétrissais ses hanches. Bella aussi passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, et me l'enleva directement, visiblement pressée. Puis elle se colla de nouveau à mon corps, pressant ses seins contre moi, me faisant haleter. J'essayais de me contenir, désirant profiter entièrement de ce moment magique.

Je déplaçai mes lèvres sur ses joues, puis vers son cou, je passai ma langue sur sa peau sucrée. Bella gémit, ce qui me rendit encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà. Je m'enivrai de son odeur tout en goûtant à la peau brûlante de son cou. Je m'arrêtai un instant et lentement, je fis remonter son pull au dessus de son nombril, tout en la regardant. Ses yeux brillant et sa respiration erratique m'excitaient.

Je me mis alors à genoux devant elle. J'entrepris d'embrasser son ventre et de dessiner quelques lignes avec ma langue, tout en remontant vers sa poitrine. Enfin, je débarrassai Bella de son pull et de son tee-shirt en même temps en lui faisant passer au dessus de la tête. Alors que je continuais mes baisers sur son ventre, ma douce passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, me procurant des frissons incontrôlables. Je me relevai d'un bond et posai mes mains sur ses seins, ronds et fermes. J'avais du mal à résister à l'envie de la prendre immédiatement, là contre un mur. Avec mes pouces je caressai sa peau, puis approchai mon visage pour déposer quelques baisers à travers son soutien-gorge.

- Edward… gémit Bella.

Pour seule réponse, je déplaçai mes mains dans son dos, cherchant l'agrafe de son carcan. Je le défis et tirai sur les bretelles pour lui retirer, laissant apparaître ses seins. Je ne m'arrêtai pas et défis le bouton et la braguette de son jean, avant de le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses fuselées. Elle s'appuya sur mon épaule pour l'enlever complètement, puis revint aussitôt vers moi pour faire subir le même sort au reste de mes vêtements. Sous ses ordres, je retirai mes chaussettes, puis elle fit descendre ses mains vers mon bas-ventre, appuyant légèrement sur la bosse que créait mon érection. Ce geste me fit haleter de plaisir. Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre. Bella continua à me caresser à travers mon jean et très vite, enleva le bouton. Comme moi, elle fit glisser mon jean sur mes cuisses et je terminai de l'enlever. Pendant une seconde, nous nous fîmes face, presque nus, tremblant d'extase.

Je décidai alors de l'allonger sur le canapé. Je me plaçai au dessus d'elle, au milieu des coussins. Je fondis à nouveau sur sa bouche, mordillant et suçant ses lèvres alors que nos mains s'exploraient mutuellement. Trop impatient, je fis claquer l'élastique de sa culotte et passai mes doigts sur son intimité en continuant de l'embrasser, étouffant ses gémissements. A travers le tissu, je sentis qu'elle était mouillée et chaude. Cela m'excita davantage, et je retirai son dernier sous-vêtement.

Je m'accordai quelques secondes pour la contempler. De ses cheveux éparpillés sur les coussins jusqu'à ses orteils crispés par le plaisir, cette fille était splendide. Tout me plaisait en elle : son regard sombre, sa bouche rouge, ses épaules frêles, sa poitrine dressée, son ventre plat, ses cuisses fines.

Je m'attaquai à nouveau à ses lèvres, puis glissai vers son cou. Déposant une myriade de baisers sur mon chemin, je me mis ensuite à mordiller sa clavicule. Ne pouvant résister davantage, je m'approchai de sa poitrine et l'embrassai, d'abord avec précaution et délicatesse. Puis je passai ma langue sur son mamelon durci. Bella se cambra. Je recommençai, encore et encore, tandis que Bella haletait et gémissait mon prénom.

Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'avais envie d'elle…

Alors elle se redressa un peu, prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et tout en m'embrassant, elle fit descendre ses mains vers mon boxer et tira dessus. Rapidement, je l'enlevai et me replaçai sur elle. Désormais, plus aucune barrière ne se dressait entre nous. Bella caressa mon sexe quelques secondes, puis mon torse. Mes mains retrouvèrent vite son intimité brûlante pour la caresser.

Après quelques secondes où nos regards ne se décrochaient plus, j'insérai un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un soupir. Au moment où je commençai à faire des allers-retours, elle arrêta de respirer et ferma les yeux. Alors je mis un deuxième doigt et entamai de lents va-et-vient, faisant se tortiller Bella.

- Plus vite… haleta-t-elle.

J'accélérai mon mouvement tandis que Bella rejetait sa tête en arrière, essoufflée. De mon autre main, je la forçai à me regarder, puis j'écrasai à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mais elle se recula.

- Viens… Edward, viens.

D'un regard, je m'assurai que c'était ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, je retirai mes doigts et enfin, écartant davantage ses jambes, je me plaçai à son entrée. Nous nous embrassâmes encore, et j'entrai en elle. Notre gémissement fut étouffé par notre baiser alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans mon dos. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur explosait tellement l'émotion que je ressentais était intense. La chaleur envahit mon cœur tout entier.

D'un coup, la tête me tourna et j'eus envie de crier : _ça y est ! Ça y est, je fais enfin l'amour à Bella_ ! Le temps de me faire à la situation, et je commençai à bouger en elle pour bien me placer. Mes allers-retours étaient d'abord lents et doux, nous arrachant quelques soupirs exaltés. A nouveau, je l'embrassai, mordillant et suçotant ses lèvres. Nos bouches ne se quittaient pas et j'avais entrelacé une main avec la sienne. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus et je dus ralentir plusieurs fois afin de ne pas jouir.

Mes coups étaient maintenant un peu plus secs et je m'enfonçais au plus profond de Bella. A chaque butée, elle poussait un cri. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas crier moi aussi, mais le plaisir contrôlait tout en moi. Bella ondulait sous moi, suivant les mouvements de mes hanches. Plus ce moment durait, plus mon désir s'intensifiait : j'avais l'impression que plus j'en avais, plus j'en voulais. Il était clair qu'une fois que nous aurions fini, je ne penserai qu'à une chose : la posséder encore des milliards de fois.

**.  
**

**PDV Bella**

J'étais prête à m'évanouir tellement le plaisir était fulgurant. Edward mettait toute son âme à me faire l'amour, et j'étais proche de la combustion spontanée. Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris et mes gémissements, si bien que je réclamais sans cesse qu'il m'embrasse pour me faire taire. Je me rendais bien compte que j'attendais qu'Edward me fasse l'amour comme ça depuis le début.

Il accéléra encore ses mouvements, ce qui me fit à nouveau crier, et alors que notre plaisir atteignait des sommets et que ma tête tournait, Edward jouit en moi. Je gémis en même temps que lui. Son visage s'était crispé et il retomba sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou alors que je me délectai de son souffle chaud. Je l'entourai de mes bras et lui caressai les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que nos respirations se calment.

- Je suis désolé, dit Edward.

Quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé d'avoir… euh…

Edward se releva un peu, puis se retira de moi. Il se gratta la tête.

- D'avoir jouit sans toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un rire. Croyait-il vraiment que j'étais déçue ?

- Edward, tu es sérieux ? Ok, je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir, rajoutai-je en baissant la voix. J'ai pris mon pied, tu comprends ?

Je me sentis rougir et le vis esquisser un sourire. Il releva la tête et m'embrassa, pressant ses lèvres avec force contre les miennes et fermant les yeux. Nous restâmes de longues minutes allongés l'un contre l'autre à nous caresser tendrement. Finalement le froid nous rappela que nous étions en hiver, et nous nous rhabillâmes vite. Soudain, la panique s'empara de moi et Edward sembla le remarquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Edward, nous… nous ne nous sommes pas protégés…

Il hésita un instant, mais parut immédiatement soulagé.

- J'ai toujours utilisé un préservatif, répondit-il. Même avec Tanya, marmonna-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Et je prends la pilule, ajoutai-je, rassurée.

J'eus tout de même un pincement au cœur lorsqu'Edward évoqua sa petite-amie, mais le sourire et le regard qu'il m'adressa me fit oublier ce souvenir désagréable.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller voir si les légumes ne sont pas brûlés ?

Il me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai, il m'embrassa avec passion et il m'amena jusqu'à la cuisine où il vérifia que tout allait bien. Je pris le mixeur, et terminai la soupe. Encore quelques minutes et nous allions nous réchauffer à nouveau. Le repas fut silencieux mais pas tendu pour autant. Au contraire, l'atmosphère était légère, détendue, et nos regards l'un vers l'autre ne décrochaient plus.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que nous avions fait. Je ne réalisais pas encore que nous venions de faire l'amour avec passion et tendresse. A cet instant, je me fichais éperdument du reste, du qu'en dira-t-on, de Tanya, de l'avis de nos familles, de tout. Tout ce qui importait était qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble. _Nous venions de faire l'amour_. Nous finîmes par nous installer sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mon père rentra tard. Il nous trouva endormis devant la télévision. Quand il me réveilla, je me levai pour l'embrasser. Je l'avais averti qu'Edward m'avait accompagnée jusqu'à Forks et qu'il repartait le lendemain. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus.

- Ne réveille pas ton ami Bella…

- Mon ami se rendormira, ne t'inquiète pas !

Je réveillai donc Edward, qui mit un moment avant de se souvenir où nous étions. Il se leva aussitôt et tendit la main à mon père.

- Excusez-moi monsieur. Edward Cullen.

- Charlie Swan, enchanté. Et bien… Il est tard, je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de parler demain… Euh, Edward, vous avez le canapé, ou alors un matelas sous le lit de Bella, c'est comme vous préférez…

- Merci monsieur.

- Charlie, dit mon père.

- Merci Charlie, reprit Edward avec un sourire.

- Allez, bonne nuit les jeunes.

Nous lui souhaitâmes une bonne nuit et montâmes à sa suite à l'étage. Exténués, nous ne fîmes que tirer le matelas, mettre un drap et une couverture dessus et Edward s'affala pour s'endormir presque aussitôt. Quant à moi, je pris le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt en guise de pyjama avant de me glisser sous les draps. J'éteignis la lumière et au moment où je fermais les yeux, j'entendis la voix d'Edward.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai… J'ai aimé. Vraiment. Je suis heureux dans tes bras.

Ses paroles provoquèrent en moi une ébullition de sentiments. Je ne pourrai plus me passer de lui.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je.

Le lendemain, Edward me réveilla en me secouant doucement.

- Bella… Bella…

- Quoi ?

- Ne te lèves pas, dors encore un peu. Je dois y aller, tout le monde m'attend pour le repas…

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Oui, je suis désolé… Ecoute, on se voit dans quatre jours d'accord ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec une voix éraillée, les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et descendit avec sa valise. Je l'entendis échanger quelques mots avec mon père, et la porte se referma.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et voilà =)**_

_**Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Edward va-t-il rompre avec Tanya ? Va-t-il attendre de la quitter pour sortir avec Bella ou se moque-t-il de faire du mal à sa compagne ?**_

_**Bon, dites-moi vite vos avis, je suis consciente de la médiocrité de l'écriture de ce chapitre et des deux suivants, mais j'espère m'améliorer sur les prochains !**_

_**Je ne vous garantis pas de date pour la prochaine publication mais j'espère que le prochain chapitre sera en ligne avant la fin du mois...**_

_**Merci et pardon 3  
**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Mifigue, miraisin

_**Edit du 11/09 : je reposte le chapitre parce que je l'avais mis à la place du petit mot, et je crois qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle alerte quand j'ai mis en ligne le chapitre 15 ^^**_

_**Bonjour bonjour :)**_

_**Voilà encore bien du retard, je vous demande pour la millième fois pardon ! **_

_**Merci encore pour les quelques unes qui me suivent, merci Aely, Kikinette11, Pomme d'Or, EimeoN, Canada02 et Patoun pour vos derniers commentaires :) Je suis toujours ravie de découvrir vos interrogations, vos réactions !**_

_**Voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 15, et je vous mets tout de suite un petit résumé si vous êtes perdues (merci Patoun !) :**_

_A Phoenix, Bella travaille dans la communication pour une entreprise de cosmétiques. Elle est chargée de trouver un photographe pour une campagne et tombe sur Alice Cullen, qu'elle avait rencontrée en colo étant petite. Les Cullen ont récemment emménagé à Phoenix après avoir quitté Seattle. Tout le monde a suivi y compris les frères d'Alice, Edward et Emmett (qui attend avec Rosalie leur premier enfant pour mars). Alice et Bella redeviennent copines et Bella rencontre Edward. Alice les prend pour modèles et se crée entre eux un lien fort, mais Edward sort avec Tanya. Bella ne veut pas s'engager tant qu'il est avec elle, et Edward a toutes les peines du monde à rompre, malgré le fait que sa famille ne l'aime pas tellement. Au Nouvel An, tout le monde va à Seattle, et Edward accompagne Bella jusqu'à Forks. Là, ils font l'amour pour la première fois. _

_**Bonne lecture mes louloutes. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MI-FIGUE, MI-RAISIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillai finalement une heure après qu'Edward soit parti. J'ouvris les yeux et dans la pénombre de ma chambre, je repensai à la veille. Bon sang, quelle soirée ! Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à ce qu'Edward m'embrasse de cette manière et surtout à ce que je succombe aussi vite. Aujourd'hui j'hésitais entre la culpabilité d'avoir fait l'amour avec un homme encore indisponible mais prêt à tout abandonner pour moi, et l'euphorie grisante de la victoire, la sensation d'emprise sur les sentiments d'un homme, la satisfaction d'avoir séduit sans même le vouloir vraiment.

Quand allais-je me décider à penser à moi, après tout ? Bien sûr, ce qu'allait endurer Tanya était loin d'être marrant, cela était même franchement douloureux mais, ne dit-on pas « le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres » ? Je me levai avant de continuer à penser à ce genre d'inepties. Pourquoi continuer à refaire le monde alors que l'histoire entre Edward et Tanya arrivait à sa fin et que celle entre Edward et moi avait semblé commencer sur les chapeaux de roues ? Je devais mettre tout cela de côté et profiter de mon père, pour remettre à plus tard le débat entre l'auto-flagellation ou l'auto-éloge.

J'enfilai un gros peignoir par-dessus mon pyjama et allai à la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche chaude, relaxant tous mes muscles et évacuant toutes mes pensées pour me concentrer sur le nouvel an qui approchait. Comment allai-je décorer le salon ? Que ferai-je à manger ? Qu'allions-nous faire pour fêter ça dignement ?

En y réfléchissant bien, tous les réveillons du nouvel an que j'avais fait avec mon père avaient été ennuyeux à mourir. J'étais encore une adolescente et je rêvais d'aller en boîte de nuit, mais au lieu de cela, nous passions la soirée à regarder la télévision avec un repas livré, puis quand venait minuit, nous nous souhaitions bonne nuit avant d'aller nous coucher. Alors dès que j'ai atteint la majorité pour consommer de l'alcool, j'ai consacré les Noël à la famille et j'ai passé tous mes réveillons avec Angela et quelques amis.

Je sortis enfin de la douche et filai m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas entendu mon père depuis qu'il avait échangé quelques mots avec Edward ce matin. Il ne m'avait pas dit s'il travaillait. Je me coiffai rapidement les cheveux, les laissant sécher dans la chaleur étouffante des radiateurs allumés et descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour voir de quoi il retournait. Je n'y trouvais personne. Je commençai à croire que les quatre jours consacrés à mon père se transformaient en quatre jours de solitude intense dans la maison de mon enfance loin d'être rayonnante. Quel programme…

Fouillant dans les placards comme la veille, je dénichai un paquet de céréales datant de Mathusalem et une brique de jus d'orange, avec la paille. Affamée, je m'installai à table pour engloutir mon petit-déjeuner d'infortune. Les céréales se révélèrent un peu molles malgré le froid, mais le jus d'orange était excellent. Où donc était mon père ? Il ne m'avait laissé aucun mot et ne m'avait pas appelée. Il faisait trop froid pour qu'il soit parti à la pêche ou à la chasse. Je débarrassai mon bol et mis en route la machine à café. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, j'observais la pièce et me dis qu'un peu de ménage ne ferait de mal à personne.

Mon regard se posa sur le canapé et des images de la veille surgirent dans mon esprit.

Dès qu'Edward avait posé ses mains sur ma peau, elles avaient beau avoir été gelées, ce contact m'avait portée à ébullition. Ce mec était vraiment fort, pensai-je, pour me faire oublier tous mes principes. Il avait été capable de me laisser croire qu'il règlerait le problème Tanya avant que nous nous engagions l'un envers l'autre. Ceci étant dit, avoir fait l'amour était-il une forme d'engagement ? Oui, bien sûr. Il était très fort. A moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas pu se contrôler ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas du tout prévu de faire ça avec moi mais que l'occasion s'était présentée et qu'il n'avait pas résisté, qu'il n'avait plus voulu attendre ?

Je ne lui en voulais pas, loin de là. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'est qu'il soit définitivement séparé de Tanya afin que nous puissions nous investir totalement dans une relation, sans craindre d'être dénoncés par quelqu'un ou d'être vus par elle, sans avoir à se dire à longueur de journée que cette histoire n'était finalement qu'un adultère. Je n'avais fait que me mettre à la place de cette fille, qui sortait depuis quatre ans avec Edward et apprenait qu'il ne l'aimait plus et la trompait. C'était une façon horrible de conclure une histoire ! Mais j'en avais assez d'attendre, je voulais Edward. Je m'étais promis de ne plus y repenser jusqu'à ce que je le revois, et bien c'était réussi !

Le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre. J'allai jusque dans l'entrée pour y trouver mon père, les bras chargés de sacs de courses prêts à se déchirer.

- Papa, enfin.

Je lui prenais aussitôt deux sacs des mains pour les amener dans la cuisine.

- Désolé Bella, me dit Charlie. Je ne t'ai pas prévenue, mais il fallait bien de quoi te nourrir ces quelques jours !

- Oui, et bien… c'est gentil. Je me demandai où tu étais.

Tous les deux, nous commençâmes à ranger les achats dans les placards et le frigo. Je pris la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour le réveillon ?

- Euh… comment ça, qu'est-ce que je veux que tu fasses ?

- A manger ?

- Ah ! Oh, euh, en fait j'ai réservé une table pour nous deux…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, un petit restaurant euh… à Port Angeles.

- Génial !

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce, alors que nous rangions consciencieusement les céréales, le lait, le bacon, la viande à leur place.

- Est-ce que tu sais qu'ils viennent d'ouvrir un aéroport à Port Angeles ?

- Tu es sérieux ? demandai-je à mon père, certaine qu'il se fichait de moi.

- Bon, c'est un tout petit aéroport hein, un truc touristique, il n'y a qu'une piste. Mais si tu viens de Phoenix jusqu'à Seattle en avion, tu pourras aussi venir de Seattle jusqu'à Port Angeles en commandant un petit avion à l'avance. C'est un peu cher mais au moins tu n'auras plus qu'une heure de voiture jusqu'ici… Je t'y amènerai pour repartir à Seattle.

La journée passa lentement. Nous n'avions rien fait, mon père avait pris ses jours de congés mais n'avait certainement pas réfléchi au programme. Je m'ennuyais tellement que je finis par lui mettre l'aspirateur dans les mains en fin d'après-midi, lui annonçant que nous allions faire le grand ménage. Nous passâmes la soirée à nettoyer, astiquer, récurer, faire briller la maison entière et je décidai que le lendemain serait consacré au réaménagement de la maison, accompagné d'un rangement optimal de tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Mon père souriait, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il semblait faire.

- Euh… Merci Bella.

- C'est rien.

- Si, enfin… tu sais… je voulais te dire que, et bien… En fait, j'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

J'arrêtai mon mouvement et me tournai. J'observai mon père, qui me regardait avec la tête un peu baissée comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction. A vrai dire, je n'en eus pas tout de suite. Mon père avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Cet homme, si peu expansif, renfermé sur lui-même depuis sa séparation d'avec ma mère et asocial au possible, avait _réellement_ rencontré une personne ?

Ma mère avait quitté mon père peu après mes quinze ans. Je rentrais du lycée après avoir passé une journée lamentable et mes parents m'attendaient tous les deux sur le canapé. Lorsqu'ils m'ont dit de m'asseoir parce qu'ils voulaient me parler, j'avais immédiatement compris de quoi il retournait. Je n'étais pas stupide et je savais que ma mère n'était plus heureuse, elle était sans cesse exaspérée par mon père. Quand ils m'ont annoncé leur divorce, je n'eus aucune réaction, j'ai simplement posé une question. S'il était possible d'être une semaine avec l'un et une semaine avec l'autre.

Là, ma mère avait dit : « Chérie… Je ne vais pas rester à Forks. Je pars à Phoenix en Arizona. » Mon père avait dit que ce serait peut-être bien que j'aille avec elle, parce que j'avais besoin de ma mère, que de toute façon nous pourrions nous appeler tous les jours et nous voir pendant les vacances. J'avais répondu d'accord et étais montée dans ma chambre sans un mot de plus. Ma mère était allée dormir à l'auberge et une semaine plus tard, nous étions dans l'avion à destination de Seattle.

- Qui est-ce ? demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

Mon père releva la tête et se racla la gorge. Il hésita et prit finalement la parole.

- Elle… Elle s'appelle Maggie. Maggie Paterson, elle travaille au diner à la sortie de la ville.

- Bon et bien c'est… Je suis contente pour toi, déclarai-je.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Je l'ai invitée à venir avec nous au restaurant, après-demain.

- Oh… D'accord, nous… nous pourrons faire connaissance, conclus-je.

La soirée du nouvel an arriva très vite. Il était convenu que l'on aille chercher Maggie au diner et que nous allions tous ensemble jusqu'à Port Angeles. J'avais revêtu un pantalon gris clair et un haut ample noir orné de paillettes argentées. Je portais des talons noirs à bride et avais relevé mes cheveux en chignon lâche, dans lequel j'avais placé quelques barrettes argentées.

J'attendais mon père dans le salon, me faisant la remarque que c'était bien la première fois de ma vie qu'il mettait plus de temps que moi à se préparer. Enfin il apparut, portant une chemise blanche et un jean noir, des chaussures noires bien cirées et une veste noire. Il s'était rasé la moustache et coiffé les cheveux. Il avait déjà mis une écharpe, prêt à partir. Je l'imitai, enfilant un manteau noir, une écharpe et des gants gris.

Nous arrivâmes au diner à bord de la vieille voiture de mon père et attendîmes Maggie sur le parking, le chauffage réglé au maximum.

Après quelques minutes, je vis apparaître une femme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était de taille moyenne et mince. Ses cheveux courts étaient bruns. Après avoir scruté le parking quelques secondes, elle s'approcha enfin de nous. Elle avait les yeux bleus. Elle portait un manteau rouge et une écharpe noire, un pantalon noir et des ballerines rouges. Cette femme était plutôt jolie et semblait prendre soin d'elle. Elle nous adressa un sourire timide et voyant que je me trouvais à l'arrière, passa à l'avant.

- Hum, euh… Bonsoir Bella… Je suis Maggie.

- Euh… enchantée.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence écrasant. J'aurais voulu dire à mon père de mettre la radio mais j'avais eu peur de mettre Maggie mal à l'aise. Et même, je n'aurais jamais osé, j'étais pétrifiée. La soirée allait être très longue. Que dire à la femme que fréquentait mon père alors que je ne savais rien d'elle ?

Finalement nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant. Mon père se racla bruyamment et longuement la gorge puis nous devança dans l'établissement. Un serveur nous plaça et nous nous installâmes, toujours en silence. On nous apporta immédiatement les menus et nous nous plongeâmes assidûment dans son analyse approfondie. Lorsque nous eûmes choisi et que nous dûmes attendre de passer commande, il fallut bien que quelqu'un entame la conversation. Ce fut Maggie qui eut le bon goût de prendre la parole en premier.

- Alors Bella, euh… que fais-tu dans la vie ? Il faut dire que Charlie parle peu et euh… Je n'en sais pas beaucoup à propos de toi…

Mais depuis combien de temps ces deux là sortaient-ils ensemble ?

- Et bien… Je travaille en communication interne et relations publiques dans une entreprise de cosmétiques. A Phoenix.

- Oh, ça a l'air bien comme travail…

- Oui, enfin, c'est… plus compliqué que ça.

N'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ? « C'est plus compliqué que ça », ou comment passer pour une intellectuelle ratée. Vite, rattraper cette bourde monumentale.

- Je m'occupe des relations publiques temporairement, ma seule fonction est la communication interne mais je pense ne pas être réellement utile dans cette entreprise. Il y a une ambiance tendue entre tout le monde, ma chef est détestable, enfin bon, je ne vais plus rester bien longtemps là-bas à mon avis.

- Oh, je vois. Je comprends, les choses ne sont pas toujours évidentes entre collègues et encore moins entre patrons et employés, j'en sais quelque chose au diner.

- Vous avez des enfants ? demandai-je.

- Je t'en prie Bella, tu peux me tutoyer, dit Maggie, gênée. J'ai deux fils. Samuel a dix-neuf ans et Thomas en a treize.

- Ils sont à l'école à Forks ?

- Et bien, Thomas est au collège à Forks mais Samuel travaille dans le garage de son père à Port Angeles.

- D'accord… sourit Bella.

La soirée se passa calmement, mon père, Maggie et moi parlâmes peu mais écoutâmes les musiciens qui jouaient à l'occasion du Nouvel An. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que je ne savais absolument pas quoi raconter à Maggie. Mon père était très peu expansif et j'avais certainement hérité de ce trait de caractère : autant dire que nos conversations n'avaient pas la moindre profondeur. Alors parler avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas...

Mais je passai aussi la soirée à penser à Edward, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Comment devais-je me comporter avec lui quand je reviendrai à Seattle ? Nous n'étions a priori pas un couple, mais allions-nous oser nous embrasser devant sa famille ? Est-ce qu'il ne regretterait pas ? Et s'il me rejetait ? Les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête depuis que nous avions quitté le restaurant et que nous étions rentrés. Dans ma chambre d'enfant, le souvenir de notre soirée m'assaillait. J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain pour rejoindre les Cullen et voir ce qu'il en était.

Nous finîmes de diner presqu'en silence. La conversation se résuma à se raconter quelques anecdotes de la vie. En revanche, nous n'étions plus vraiment mal à l'aise. Maggie était une femme gentille et douce, plutôt réservée : mon père avait certainement trouvé sa moitié.

Dans quelques minutes, il allait être minuit et nous passerions à la nouvelle année. Etant donné la manière dont celle-ci avait fini, la nouvelle promettait d'être pleine de surprises. Je n'attendais qu'une chose désormais : qu'Edward envoie balader une bonne fois pour toutes Tanya pour qu'enfin on puisse penser à une éventuelle relation.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, _étais-je en train de me faire des films simplement parce que nous avions fait l'amour une fois ? Non, quand même pas, après tout nous en avions déjà discuté, j'étais certaine qu'Edward avait aussi envie de sortir avec moi… Du moins je l'espérais. J'eus tout à coup un doute. Bon sang, et si finalement nous n'avions pas la même conception des choses et que j'avais mal interprété tout ce qu'il m'avait dit ? Ou peut-être que je m'inquiétais trop, puisqu'il avait été assez clair jusque là avec moi…

Toutes ces questions étaient stupides, après tout à Noël, il m'avait carrément fait une déclaration d'amour. Il fallait que je me sorte ces pensées de la tête, je n'avais aucun souci à me faire. La seule raison pour laquelle je m'embrouillais, c'était que tout le monde se mêlait de cette histoire.

- Si on rejoignait tout le monde devant l'écran ? suggéra Maggie.

Le groupe de musique avait en effet laissé place à un écran géant diffusant les images en direct de l'embrasement du Space Needle de Seattle. Nous nous approchâmes, prêts à célébrer le nouvel an dans moins de cinq minutes. Dans un silence religieux, tout le monde regardait l'écran. Je me remémorais ces dernières semaines : c'était vrai, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de ce que me réservait l'avenir à Phoenix, auprès des Cullen, auprès d'Angela, à mon travail, j'avais pris des décisions. Et je savais qu'Edward et moi, c'était en fait plutôt en bonne voie.

Le décompte commença. Dans trente secondes, la nouvelle année commencerait. J'allais démissionner et me trouver un boulot plus intéressant, j'allais me trouver des passe-temps, m'amuser davantage, et me lâcher un peu avec Edward. C'était décidé. Dans moins de dix secondes, je comptais bien mettre mon super plan à l'œuvre. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, zéro.

Je me réveillais assez tôt en ce jour de l'an. Mon père devait m'amener jusqu'à Port Angeles pour que je puisse prendre un petit avion jusqu'à Seattle, où je devais rejoindre les Cullen. Dans ma chambre d'adolescente, je m'affairai à terminer ma valise, enfermant les cadeaux que mon père m'avait offerts. Il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié : j'avais reçu des cd, et plusieurs livres. Autant dire que mes bagages allaient peser un âne mort.

- Tu es prête ?

Je me retournai vers la porte. Mon père, appuyé contre le chambranle, se forçait visiblement à sourire.

- Euh… oui, je ferme ma valise et on peut partir.

Charlie opina puis sembla hésiter à rester ou s'en aller.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je.

Il releva la tête.

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Je… Enfin, tu es restée si peu de temps…

C'était donc ça qui le tracassait. Je me sentis mal tout d'un coup, d'abandonner mon père une fois de plus. Après quelques secondes de silence, je me relevai pour être face à lui. Mais je n'osai pas avancer davantage.

- Ecoute… Je, j'essaierai de venir plus souvent te voir, d'accord ? Je viendrai un week end de temps en temps.

- Bella, non, enfin ne te force pas, je veux dire…

- Papa, je sais que je ne te rends pas visite assez souvent.

Charlie baissa à nouveau la tête, regardant ses pieds. Je me demandais si…

- Est-ce que tu es triste parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec Maggie ?

Charlie me regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais tu… Tu as beaucoup parlé avec elle, je… je suis content de te l'avoir présentée. J'avais… un peu peur de ta réaction.

Je fis un pas vers lui.

- Et bien… Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est sûr… Mais papa, je suis contente que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un. Vraiment.

- C'est… c'est gentil.

J'esquissai un sourire. Décidément, mon père avait du mal à exprimer quelque sentiment que ce soit.

- Ta mère a appelé.

Quoi ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Ma mère qui appelle mon père, cela signifiait qu'elle avait mis son nez dans mes affaires.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Oh, tu sais, dit mon père en commençant à se tortiller, tu la connais, elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? répétai-je.

Le visage de Charlie s'empourpra. Je devinai que cela devait concerner Edward, _évidemment_.

- C'est à propos de… ce garçon… que tu as amené…

- Il s'appelle Edward.

- Oui, c'est vrai, euh… Et bien, elle me disait que… Que tu l'avais rencontré et que cette histoire te tourmentait un peu puisque apparemment c'était un peu compliqué alors elle voudrait que je te réconforte et que je te dise de foncer pour être heureuse, débita-t-il à toute vitesse sans prendre sa respiration.

J'hallucinais. J'hallucinais à tel point que je me mis à pouffer de rire. La tête que fit Charlie en me voyant rire me donna encore plus envie de rire et là, je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter.

- Elle t'a… vraiment raconté ça ? balbutiai-je, au bord de la crise nerveuse.

Charlie se dandinait maintenant sur ses deux pieds.

- Euh, oui.

- Ecoute, repris-je en ayant retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout le monde autour de moi se mêle de ma vie… amoureuse. Alors euh… Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, je gère ça très bien, Edward, c'est vrai, m'intéresse… Et pour l'instant c'est tout, ça en est là.

Charlie se racla la gorge, apparemment très mal à l'aise. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Donc, si maman te rappelle, tu serais sympa de lui dire que… et bien, je l'appellerai quand il y aura quelque chose de nouveau.

Je m'étais arrêtée de rire. Je m'en serais voulue de provoquer une crise cardiaque à mon père qui depuis que je n'étais plus avec Andy, imaginait que j'allais me faire nonne. Charlie se racla encore une fois la gorge.

- D'accord, répondit-il.

- Très bien, répliquai-je.

Nous nous tûmes quelques secondes, puis enfin je déclarai :

- Bon ! Je finis… tout ça, annonçai-je en désignant mes affaires, et je te rejoins en bas pour partir.

Charlie marmonna dans sa moustache en acquiesçant avant de tourner les talons et de descendre. Je secouai la tête, encore stupéfaite par ce qu'avait fait ma mère. Je décidai d'oublier cette histoire pour le moment. Je fermai enfin ma valise, la descendis au rez-de-chaussée, puis attrapai mon manteau pour l'enfiler. Charlie avait déjà le sien sur le dos et était planté droit comme un piquet à côté de la porte. Je mis mon bonnet et mes gants, pris mon sac et donnai ma valise à mon père. Nous sortîmes de la maison, nous installâmes dans la voiture et partîmes.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue, dit mon père.

Nous roulions depuis un moment déjà et étions tout près de Port Angeles. Il reprit la parole.

- J'espère que… tu es heureuse à Phoenix ?

- Bien sûr papa.

Excepté ce travail minable, dans cette boite minable, avec cette patronne minable.

- Enfin, je… Je pense que je vais chercher un autre travail, dès que je rentre.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui tu sais… comme je disais à Maggie. Ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de moi là-bas. Et ça ne me plaît pas.

Charlie ne quittait pas la route des yeux. Il resta silencieux un long moment.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, de l'argent ou…

- Non papa, ça ira.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Angela est là, Edward et Alice aussi… je ne suis pas seule, je m'en sortirai.

- Bien. Et euh… à propos de… Edward…

- Papa !

Il leva une main, comme pour se protéger et se mit à rire.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ta mère m'ait téléphoné, dit-il.

- Ouais… maugréai-je.

Nous arrivâmes au petit aéroport de Port Angeles. Sans un mot, nous descendîmes de la voiture. Charlie sortit ma valise du coffre et la porta jusqu'à l'embarquement. Le petit avion devait partir, il ne nous restait que peu de temps pour se dire au revoir.

- Je reviendrai vite Charlie. C'est promis.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas. Ton vieux père sait se débrouiller tout seul.

- Grâce à l'aide de Maggie, lui rappelai-je.

- Oui…

Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui pris la main, voulant lui montrer que je tenais à lui. Puis je lui dis :

- Prends soin d'elle, ok ? C'est une femme gentille, elle mérite le meilleur.

- Je sais.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous alors que je relâchais sa main. C'était reparti, le père et la fille de nouveau coincés. Charlie se racla la gorge, pour la centième fois de la journée.

- Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille… annonçai-je.

Mon père hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Très bien, bon, et bien… Hum.

Je m'approchai et le pris dans mes bras. Il parut surpris et finalement, il me serra fort dans les siens.

- Rentre bien Bella.

- Merci papa.

Je finis par le quitter, lui lançai un dernier regard alors qu'il me faisait un signe de la main, et payai mon billet pour Seattle. Je confiai ma valise et suivis le petit groupe de personnes qui embarquaient pour la ville. Le trajet passa très, très lentement. J'étais tellement pressée de retrouver les Cullen et en particulier Edward, évidemment, qu'il me semblait que le temps passait au ralenti.

Je réfléchissais à mes retrouvailles avec Edward. Comment allai-je lui dire bonjour ?

« _Salut Edward…_ » avec un petit sourire et une bise.

Trop nul.

« _Je suis contente de te retrouver_ » en murmurant, avec une main sur sa joue.

Non, on n'était pas dans un film d'amour non plus.

« _Tu as passé un bon réveillon _? »

Bon, on avançait, c'est bien de prendre des nouvelles.

Je pourrais aussi m'approcher, le regarder dans les yeux et s'il m'en donne l'accord par son regard, l'embrasser ?

Oh là, oh là.

« _Edward… _» avec une voix à la fois suppliante et sensuelle…

Je m'égarais.

Je dû m'endormir car lorsqu'on arriva, l'homme à côté de moi me secoua doucement. Désorientée, je lui marmonnai un merci et me levai avec toutes les peines du monde. J'attrapai mon sac, encore à mes pieds, enfilai manteau, bonnet et gants, et sortis de l'appareil. Je rejoignis les autres occupants qui attendaient les bagages devant le petit avion. Je repérai ma valise, me jetai dessus – avec violence – et me rendis dans l'aéroport, à quelques mètres de là, par le chemin indiqué.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, trouver les Cullen. Mais j'avais bien sûr oublié que nous étions le 1er janvier, que l'aéroport était bondé et que j'avais autant de chances de les retrouver comme ça que de percer dans le monde de la cosmétique. Nerveuse, je fouillai mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone. _Bon sang, où était-il_ ? En essayant de me calmer, je refis le tour de toutes mes poches, manteau, gilet, jean, _rien_. J'ouvris mon sac et commençai à fouiller parmi le monticule de choses complètement inutiles. Ce sac tout mou m'agaçait. Alors je finis par m'accroupir et par retourner mon sac vers le sol. Tout tomba à terre. En retirant mes gants, je me mis à tout éparpiller pour y voir quelque chose.

Mais toujours rien. _Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de ce foutu téléphone_ ? Je respirai un grand coup, tentant de ne pas m'énerver, certainement pour rien. Je remis tout dans mon sac sous les yeux ébahis des gens présents autour de moi – autant dire au moins vingt-cinq pour cent de la population de Seattle. J'ouvris ma valise. Je retournai tout à la recherche de l'objet sacré, rougissant à l'idée que tout le monde avait le loisir de voir mes culottes. Mais _RIEN_. Je m'empressai de fermer ma valise et de déguerpir de cet endroit. Un peu plus loin, je réussi à trouver une cabine téléphonique. A coup sûr, mon cellulaire était posé fièrement sur mon lit de petite fille chez mon père.

Je sortis mon porte monnaie, à la recherche de pièces pour téléphoner. Et comme par hasard, pas le moindre centime. Je trouvai un billet de vingt dollars. Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver une presse ou quelqu'un susceptible de me faire de la monnaie. Je me dirigeai alors vers un marchand de journaux. Je fis la queue, patiente, au milieu du brouhaha des vacanciers qui rentraient chez eux. Quand enfin, au bout de dix minutes, mon tour arriva, je fis un sourire à la tenancière.

- Bonjour, euh… pourriez-vous me faire la monnaie sur vingt dollars ?

- On ne fait pas la monnaie.

Ok…

- S'il vous plaît, je dois téléphoner et je n'ai pas une seule pièce…

- On ne fait pas la monnaie.

- Euh, je…

- Vous achetez quelque chose ou pas ? Les gens attendent, grogna-t-elle en faisant un geste vers les personnes derrière moi.

- Ça va, très bien, maugréai-je.

Je me penchai vers un présentoir pour attraper le premier guide touristique venu et me retournai en tendant l'ouvrage à cette vieille pie. Elle était en train de servir un autre client. Je rêve là ? Elle me lança un regard.

- Faites la queue s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

- Mais enfin, j'étais là…

Elle m'ignorait. Cette vieille peau m'ignorait. Lasse, je retournai à la fin de la file d'attente. Lorsque j'arrivai à nouveau devant la femme, je lui balançai presque mon guide dans la tête et lui posai le billet de vingt sur le comptoir. Elle l'encaissa, et pour me faire la monnaie, cette fourbe me refila des billets de un dollar.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? dis-je, commençant à sentir la moutarde me monter au nez.

Elle leva à peine un sourcil.

- Ça suffit, fin de la blague, filez-moi des pièces.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes à me regarder, les yeux vides. J'attendis, ne baissant pas le regard. Non mais, c'est quoi ce plan là ?

- Bien, finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle fouilla dans son tiroir caisse et me balança douze dollars en pièces de dix cents. Je ramassai tout, m'emparai du guide de Seattle et tournai les talons, furieuse. On croit rêver. J'avais l'impression d'être tombée dans un mauvais soap opera. Je retrouvai avec joie ma cabine téléphonique où je m'empressai de composer le numéro de… mon père. Puisque, évidemment, je ne connaissais que le sien. Je tombai sur le répondeur. Très vite, je composai le numéro des renseignements. Je n'avais que très peu d'argent et cette machine avalait mes pièces à une vitesse fulgurante. Je tombai sur un homme et lui indiquai vouloir le numéro d'Alice. Après un temps interminable, il me le donna. Je raccrochai à toute vitesse et composai le numéro de mon amie. Elle répondit après trois sonneries.

_« Allô ? »_ entendis-je.

- Alice, c'est Bella.

_« Oh, salut, tu… »_

- J'ai pas le temps, j'ai oublié mon portable chez mon père. Je suis à l'aéroport, près de l'entrée nord, je… Je suis à une cabine téléphonique, vous pouvez me rejoindre ?

_« Bien sûr Bella, on est là dans quelques minutes ! »_

- Merci Alice, à de suite ! débitai-je avant de raccrocher.

Quelle histoire. Je m'appuyai contre la cabine en attendant les Cullen. Maintenant que mes soucis étaient plus ou moins réglés, l'idée de revoir Edward me submergea à nouveau. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. J'étais affreusement nerveuse et commençai à avoir chaud. J'avais décidé de ce que j'allais lui dire : « _Hey… Tu as passé un bon réveillon ?_ » avec une voix douce, presque en murmurant et en lui faisant un regard qui le ferait fondre. Au moins, je n'allais pas passer pour une sangsue, ni faire comme si rien ne s'était passé : j'allais simplement lui faire comprendre que j'étais heureuse de le revoir enfin, tout ça sans lui faire peur. En pensant à comment je devais dire bonjour à celui avec qui j'avais passé une soirée magique, je ris toute seule. J'étais franchement ridicule.

J'avais presque un fou rire lorsque je vis une petite tête brune bouger dans tous les sens approcher de ma cabine téléphonique. Je fis un signe en hélant Alice. Le petit lutin me vit et son sourire s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles. Alice trottina vers moi, tous les Cullen cavalant derrière elle. Tous… Des yeux, je cherchais Edward. Peut-être était-il derrière Emmett, ou Carlisle, ou Jasper. Ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur, toutes les filles avaient les bras ouverts vers moi.

- Bella ! s'écria Alice en me collant contre elle.

Elle me fit deux bises sur les joues.

- Tu vas bien Alice ?

- Super, me sourit-elle.

A son tour, Esmée s'avança et me serra dans ses bras. Puis Rosalie, rayonnante, en fit de même.

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne semaine ? demanda Esmée pendant que je disais bonjour aux Cullen hommes.

- Oui, c'était calme mais… j'ai apprécié revenir chez moi, répondis-je. Hum, euh… Edward n'est pas là ?

Tous me regardèrent, un demi-sourire sur le visage. Mais Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

- Il… Il est parti Bella… Quand il est revenu de Forks, il est parti.

- Il nous a dit qu'il t'avait prévenue, rajouta Jasper.

- Comment ça, _parti_ ?

Alice se dandinait sur ses pieds. Rose prit la parole.

- Il disait qu'il devait rentrer, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici comme ça. Nous n'avons pas bien compris, mais il nous a assuré qu'il allait très bien… Alors… il ne t'a même pas appelée ? Ou toi ?

- Non je… Enfin, lui ne m'a pas appelée, moi une fois mais… il ne répondait pas, je n'ai pas insisté.

Nous nous regardâmes. Qu'est-ce qui se passait aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout allait de travers ? Je me sentis mal tout à coup. Dans moins de trois heures nous devions décoller de Seattle pour Phoenix et nous ne savions même pas où était Edward. _Je_ ne savais pas où était Edward.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chères lectrices, voilà une histoire qui devient bien compliquée pour nos deux énamourés ! **_

_**Bella est du genre à se prendre la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je vous laisse à vos commentaires si vous en avez, et j'espère, oh oui j'espère que je pourrai poster la suite avant Noël... Je rigole ! Non sérieux, ce serait abusé :)  
**_

_**Il reste donc encore 8 chapitres, si je ne me trompe pas, et je vous jure, je vous promets que je finirai cette histoire qui est mon premier tout petit bébé !**_

_**A très vite !**_


End file.
